Insatiable
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: Es el cumpleaños numero 21 del decimo jefe de la familia Vongola, por fin la mayoría de edad. Sus seres queridos le han preparado una gran fiesta, pero ¿Que pasará cuando uno de sus invitados le traiga una sorpresa que podría cambiarlo todo?
1. Capitulo 1: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Nombre:** "Insatiable"

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Autor:** Lady Lucifer

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Parejas:** 6927 -8059 - XS - RL

**Género:** Drama.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Yaoi [PORNO!!], violencia, violaciones, y un poco de sangre.

**KHR no me pertenece.**

**Insatiable**

**Capitulo 1: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, actual jefe de la familia Vongola, la familia más poderosa dentro de la mafia a nivel mundial, se encontraba en estos momentos sentado detrás de su precioso y elegante escritorio de caoba, en su oficina, en la mansión Vongola en Italia. Reborn, actualmente con su recuperada apariencia de unos 25 años aproximadamente, le había dicho o mas bien seudo ordenado que repasara unos documentos de la familia, para una de las tantas reuniones a las que tendría que asistir dentro de la semana, y siendo el preocupado y excéntrico tutor que era, le había dicho al guardián de la tormenta que le asistiera en dicha tarea. De esta manera Gokudera Hayato con gafas y documentos en mano estaba haciendo lo que el arcobaleno le había encomendado…Asistir al décimo jefe en su estudio de dichos documentos…

El sol afuera de la mansión brillaba esplendorosamente, hacia un poco de calor, peor no lo suficiente como para llegar a ser sofocante, varios de los guardianes se encontraban en la casa haciendo las cosas que les gustaba hacer, otros tantos habían salido de la mansión…

La oficina estaba relativamente silenciosa, se podían escuchar algunas exclamaciones lejanas por el pasillo, quizás eran Lambo e I-Pin entretenidos paseándose por la mansión, y al decir paseándose me refiero a gritando y causando desorden, después de todo, el concepto de diversión de los dos niños consistía en atormentar a otros. Gokudera hojeaba de vez en cuando unos papeles, mientras Tsuna se encargaba de firmar otros tantos, preocupándose de leer atentamente todo lo que su guardián le indicaba que debía revisar.

El lejano sonido de un reloj haciendo Tic-Tac era lo único que les indicaba que llevaban su buen tiempo haciendo lo que hacían…

_Creo que esta bien dejarlo hasta aquí_ – dijo de pronto Gokudera, sacándose los lentes y dejando los documentos que llevaba en las manos sobre el escritorio de Tsuna, este ultimo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio _– Le informare a Reborn-san sobre los avances de hoy – _dijo el guardián, sabiendo que aquello le aliviaría un poco el día al decimo.

_Muchas gracias Gokudera-kun_ – el décimo le sonrió a su guardián, justo en el momento que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su oficina…- _¡Pase!_ – tras decir aquello la puerta se abrió y por esta se asomó el guardián de la lluvia…- _¡Yamamoto-kun!_ – saludó Tsuna con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que el espadachín devolvió de inmediato.

_Buenas…-_ saludó a los dos presentes, una vez que cerró la puerta a su espalda comenzó a acercarse al escritorio de Tsuna, sujeta en cinturón llevaba su inseparable katana.

_¿Sucedió algo? _– fue lo primero que preguntó Gokudera mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Siempre tenia esa tendencia a actuar así cuando Yamamoto entraba en el escena, el jefe de ambos no podía evitar sonreír ante esto, bien sabia que la actitud de su guardián de la tormenta ante el guardián de la lluvia solo era para oculta otra cosa, un algo que Tsuna ya comenzaba a sospechar de que se trataba.

_Simplemente venia a avisar a Tsuna de que Dino-san acaba de llegar…-_ dijo Yamamoto como quien no quiere la cosa.

_¿¡Dino-san!?_ – inquirió Tsuna enarcando una ceja., a lo que Yamamoto movió la cabeza en asentimiento.

_Debe ser por lo de la fiesta –_ le recordó Gokudera al joven de cabello castaño. Al decir aquello Tsuna recordó de inmediato que día era, y el porque el jefe de la familia Cavallone estaba en su mansión, ahora todo tenia sentido dentro de su cabeza.

_Cierto, la fiesta, por poco lo olvido_ – soltó Tsuna con una leve sonrisa en el rostro – _Pero… ¿Porque llego tan temprano?_ – preguntó el poseedor del anillo del cielo mas para si mismo que para sus guardianes - _¿Vino solo? – _interrogó, esta vez mirando a Yamamoto a la espera de una respuesta.

_No, como siempre algunos de sus hombres le acompañan_ – le informó el espadachín – _Y Hibari-san también vino con el…- _dijo esto ultimo con una peculiar sonrisa en el rostro, clavando sus ojos en el guardián de la tormenta, el cual no pudo reprimir un leve sonrojo, este intercambio de miradas no paso desapercibido para Tsuna, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

_Oh…-_ eso fue todo lo que pudo decir Tsuna, después de todo, a pesar de la personalidad de su guardián de la nube, era mas que sabido por todos los integrantes de la familia, de que este tenia una relación con Dino, si es que se puede llamar relación a aquello que esos dos tenían…

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abrió estrepitosamente y por esta entraron Lambo e I-pin, ambos ya de unos 12 años, con voz alegre se acercaron a saludar al jefe de la familia por adelantado, ya que temían no poder asistir a la fiesta por ser esta una celebración solo para mayores. Así que ambos niños se acercaron corriendo hacia el décimo jefe…

_¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! _

_¡¡Felicidades!!_ – gritaban los dos niños con alegría, con esa felicidad típica de ellos, colgándose del cuello y de la ropa de Tsuna, sin dejar de reír…

_Dejen al décimo respirar_ – les decía Gokudera con voz entre seria y divertida, si bien les estaba diciendo eso, en la practica el guardián de la tormenta sabia que Tsuna adoraba sentir el cariño de la gente a su alrededor, y que en realidad disfrutaba de estos cortos momentos de alegría infantil.

_No te vayas a exasperar _– comentó Yamamoto medio en broma, acercándose por la espalda a Gokudera y colocaba ambas manos en cada hombro de este…

Si bien muchas cosas habían cambiado en estos siete años, otras simplemente se habían atenuado un poco, incluso habían algunas otras que simplemente no habían cambiado para nada.

Todos juntos como familia habían enfrentado innumerables obstáculos y enemigos, por lo cual ahora podían decir con total claridad y seguridad de que nada nunca les separaría…

_Dejen al décimo descansar un poco…-_ dijo Gokudera a los dos chicos, si bien ya no gritaba, igualmente gustaba de sobreproteger al jefe, era un habito difícil de olvidar.

_No te preocupes Gokudera… –_ le decía Yamamoto…

Siete años juntos solo les habían unido más aun…

Los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños del décimo jefe de la familia Vongola, se estaban llevando acabo en el salón principal de la mansión, ya que era el lugar más espacioso para llevar a cabo dicha celebración.

Habían elegido la mansión para la fiesta, no solo por ser un lugar lo suficientemente espacioso, sino que también por lo que esta por si sola significaba. La mansión era el hogar de la familia, en ella viven bajo el mismo techo, el jefe, guardianes, amigos y familiares, aunque por supuesto, siempre existen cierta excepciones…tales como Hibari Kyoya y Rokudo Chrome, los cuales por sus personalidades independientes preferían mantener su libertad y no vivir en la mansión con todos los otros, lo cual por supuesto no quitaba el hecho de que se mantuvieran en contacto para así poder cumplir con sus deberes de guardianes.

Siendo la familia que eran los Vongola, la celebración de los 21 años del jefe solo era motivo para reunirse como les gustaba, de manera alegre y desordenada. Por supuesto esta celebración no seria una celebración normal, después de todo, no todos los días el jefe cumplía la mayoría de edad. Por ello mismo todos estaban entusiasmados y se habían preocupado para hacer de este día uno muy especial.

Ante la expectativa de todo lo que podría pasar, Tsuna ya estaba ansioso por que la hora de la fiesta llegara, así que lo mejor era distraerse un poco y dejar que quienes se encargaban de los preparativos hicieran su trabajo…

_Décimo, yo ordenare aquí – _dijo Gokudera notando el nerviosismo de su jefe, y prefiriendo ayudarle aunque sea en pequeños detalles como este, una sonrisa se parte de Tsuna fue suficiente para saber de que había hecho bien.

_Muchas gracias…- _ el mas bajo rodeo su escritorio para luego acercarse a la puerta, una ultima mirada a sus guardianes, ante de salir seguido por los dos escandalosos niños.

Tras ese pequeño intercambio de miradas, y aun con los niños revoloteando a su alrededor, Tsunayoshi salio de la oficina rumbo a su habitación, la cual por suerte estaba solo a unas cuantas puertas mas allá de su oficina.

_Chicos ¿Por qué no van a la cocina a buscar algo de dulces? – _les dijo el décimo a Lambo y a I-pin con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo que la sola palabra dulces les haría salir disparados rumbo a su destino.

_¡¡Si!! ¡¡Dulces!! – _y tras eso, ambos salieron volando por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina, Tsuna no puedo evitar sonreír nerviosamente, pensando en los pobres de la cocina que ahora tendrían que lidiar con los dos niños.

Una vez solo, Tsunayoshi se adentro en su recamara, cerrando la puerta a su espalda se quitó su chaqueta, dejándola sobre una silla se encamino al cuarto de baño, lo mejor era relajarse un poco antes de la dichosa fiesta, una vez allí tomo una refrescante ducha, después de todo aun quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que comenzaran a llegar los demás invitados, y ahora que pensaba en invitados comenzaba a preguntarse quienes vendrían a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Tras salir de la ducha se vistió y arregló, estaba ago nervioso, esta seria una de las mas grandes celebraciones del año, y el solo recordar lo que había sucedido en la ultima fiesta, no podía evitar temer por la seguridad de su mansión, después de todo en aquella ultima fiesta un ala entera de la mansión quedo destruida…

_//Nunca es bueno hacer enfadar a Varia…// - _fue lo que cruzó la cabeza del décimo al momento de recordar el incidente de la ultima fiesta - _//…en especial a Squalo…ese hombre tiene la capacidad destructiva de una bomba…// - _pensó para si mismo, aunque a pesar del desastre, había sido una fiesta inolvidable…

Con varios recuerdos revoloteando por su cabeza, Tsunayoshi se acercó a la ventana de su habitación, la cual justamente daba a la entrada de la mansión, por lo cual podía ver como los vehículos comenzaban a aparecer y detenerse frente a la entrada, los invitados estaban llegando…

_//¿¡Quién demonios invito a Varia!?// - _se preguntó al ver bajar de un automóvil a Xanxus acompañado de Squalo, Tsuna no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante esto, notando que al parecer no venia nadie mas – _//por lo menos son solo ellos dos…// - _concluyó - _// Lo mas probable es que Reborn les invito…//_

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación, lo cual alejo su atención de la ventana, Tsuna se volteo mirando hacia la puerta…

_¡¡Pase!! – _exclamó para luego ver como la puerta se abría y allí asomándose por e umbral apareció Bianchi, "Poison Scorpius" le sonrió y le extendió un pequeño regalo, Tsuna se acerco a recibirlo con un leve dejo de duda, con esta mujer nunca se podía evitar ser precavido.

_Todos esperan – _anunció ella con su característica voz suave.

_¿Y Gokudera-kun? Se supone que el debía venir a avisarme…- _recordó el décimo.

_Se desmayó al verme…- _dijo como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo.

_Pero, ¿Se encuentra bien cierto?_ – inquirió el jefe algo preocupado.

_Si, Yamamoto-kun le esta cuidando._

_Realmente hay que hacer algo con su problema –_ comentó Tsuna como quien no quiere la cosa, a sabiendas de que decirlo era una cosa, e intentar hacerlo era otra muy distinta.

_Si, pero quizás…_- comenzó a explicar la mujer, captando toda la atención del décimo – _ya sea algo innato de el a estas alturas…_

_¿Así como un acto reflejo?_

_Exacto._

_No me extrañaría…- _soltó Tsuna con una sonrisa en los labios.

_¿Bajamos?_ – inquirió Bianchi, a lo que Tsuna tomó su chaqueta y le miró

_Si…_- fue la respuesta, Tsunayoshi ya completamente arreglado se dispuso a seguir a Bianchi hacia el salón principal, lugar en el cual todos ya estaban esperando.

Una vez frente a las enormes puertas, el décimo jefe de la familia Vongola y dueño del anillo del cielo, tuvo que tomar un largo respiro antes de tomar la suficiente seguridad para abrir las puerta que se levantaban frente a el…

Las puerta se abrieron de par en par para el y un estruendoso "Buon Cumpleanno Décimo Vongola" pudo escucharse con claridad por todo el lugar, la felicidad era demasiada, el saberse tan querido le hacia sentir calido y terriblemente apreciado.

Tras la entrada del cumpleañero, la música no se hizo esperar, Tsuna comenzó a adentrarse en el salón, sintiendo como todos los invitados se le acercaban y le daban personalmente sus felicidades, entregándole regalos, abrazos y calidas sonrisas…

Con solo dar una amplia mirada al salón, pudo ver cuanta gente había venido para saludarle y celebrar con el este momento especial, podía ver a sus padres, a Dino, quien estaba de pie junto a un enojado Hibari, Kyoko y Haru también habían venido, incluso Chrome acompañada de Ken y Chikuza se había dado el tiempo para venir a saludarle.

La celebración continuó a un ritmo normal, la música sonando, la gente disfrutando de la comida, las conversaciones, todos compartiendo y celebrando con toda la felicidad que el momento ameritaba. Cuando el reloj comenzaba a marcar cerca de las once la noche, varios de los invitados ya estaban algo bebidos…

_¿Dónde esta Dino-san?_ – interrogó Tsuna a Gokudera, tras percatarse de la ausencia del joven Cavallone.

_Se perdió escaleras arriba con Hibari _

_Oh…-_ fue lo único que pudo decir el décimo – _Gokudera-kun ¿Estas bien? –_ le preguntó Tsuna al comprobar que su guardián de la tormenta tenia una extraña expresión de enfado y disconformidad., como si algo le molestara.

_Si, excelente…_- le respondió mientras clavaba la mirada en una silueta un poco mas alejada de los dos, ante esto, el décimo miró hacia donde el mismo Gokudera miraba , encontrando que a quien miraba no era otro que a Yamamoto, el cual se encontraba conversando animadamente con Squalo, Tsuna enarco una ceja ante esto.

El jefe Vongola simplemente soltó un suspiro y sonrió, para luego continuar caminando entre los invitados, tras unos cuantos pasos se encontró con Xanxus en un rincón del salón, este miraba justamente hacia donde el mismo Gokudera continuaba mirando, y de hecho tenia a misma expresión el rostro.

_// ¿Es que acaso no pueden ser mas obvios? // -_ se cuestionó mentalmente.

_Querido ¿Lo estas pasando bien?_ – le preguntó su madre cuando se encontraron.

_Si –_ y Tsuna no mentía, estaba feliz de estar rodeado de todas estas personas, pero a pesar de ello, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que algo le faltaba entre toda esa felicidad…pero… ¿Qué era? - _// ¿Qué es lo que falta? //_

No entendía bien porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de estar con todas estas personas, con todos sus seres queridos, sentía ese vacío.

De repente las luces del salón se atenuaron, dejando el lugar en una suave penumbra, una de las puertas se abrió y por esta apareció Gokudera sosteniendo una torta, a su lado Yamamoto le acompañaba, a Tsuna casi se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, era significativo el hecho de que justamente fueran esos dos los que vinieran con la torta, habían sido los primeros en unirse a la familia y en convertirse en sus amigos, el décimo les sonrió ampliamente a sus guardianes una vez que estos se detuvieron a un metro de el.

_Buon Cumpleanno_ – susurró el guardián de la tormenta, para después escucharse un buon cumpleanno generalizado, de parte de todos los presentes.

El décimo miro a todos, mas que agradecido por el solo hecho de estar allí, junto a el, acompañándole…

_¡¡Muchas gracias a todos!! De verdad no solo por estar aquí en este momento, sino que también por haber estado conmigo durante todos estos años…gracias por aun seguir a mi lado –_ concluyó con palabras serias.

_Espero que no vayas a llorar_ – se escuchó la voz de Reborn.

_¡No voy a llorar!_ – reprochó el jefe Vongola, a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas no derramadas de felicidad, ante esto una risa generalizada se esparció por todo el salón

_¡¡VOI!! –_ Se escuchó que gritó Squalo desde alguna parte del salón… - _¡¡Continuemos con esta fiesta!! –_ y no fueron necesarias mas palabras.

La Fiesta continuó, la gente siguió riendo, bailando, conversando y disfrutando de la compañía de los otros, Tsuna pudo ver muchas cosas que le hicieron feliz, y otras tantas que simplemente desearía no haber visto, pero que se le puede hacer, no se pueden evitar esa clase de cosas y el décimo así lo sabia. En un momento pudo ver como Gokudera discutía un poco con Yamamoto para luego ver como este ultimo atrapaba el rostro del otro guardián y le besaba como si no hubiese un mañana, ante esto Tsuna no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de lo rápido que corrió el reloj, pero el tiempo paso veloz y el fin de la celebración había llegado, poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, Squalo y Xanxus se fueron, y por la expresión en el rostro de este último Tsuna no pudo evitar pensar de que alguien no iba a llegar a dormir, el décimo se sonrojo al solo imaginar aquello.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos o en su intento de no imaginar a Xanxus y a Squalo en situaciones de intimidad que se sorprendió un poco al sentir que alguien le tocaba del hombro. Dejando de lado todo, se volteo encontrándose que quien requería de su atención no era otra que Rokudo Chrome, la cual le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_¿Ya tienes que irte?_ – le preguntó Tsuna con una sonrisa.

_Si, Ken y Chikuza quieren regresar._

_Ah, entiendo, entonces nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión_ – dijo el décimo Vongola a modo de despedida

_Antes, tengo algo que entregarle Boss – _dijo ella mientras rebuscaba en su bolso, ante esto el décimo enarcó una ceja, algo en el fondo de su estomago parecía un poco revuelto, como si algo revoloteara en su interior, como expectante a lo que fuera a entregarle la joven en cuestión. – _Tome –_ era un sobre, una carta, Tsuna tomó la carta y un peculiar escalofrío le recorrió al hacerlo.

_Esto…_

_Es una carta de él…-_ dijo ella con voz suave, el décimo le miró inquietante, la ansiedad se multiplico, ¿Qué quería decir la joven ilusionista?

_¿De el?_ – no sabia muy bien porque le había preguntado aquello, si bien en el fondo de su ser sabia perfectamente a quien se refería, pero de todas formas le había preguntado, quizás como una forma de reafirmar lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos mientras contemplaba la carta entre sus manos.

_Mukuro-sama –_ dijo ella con una sonrisa suave.

_Mukuro…-_ Tsuna clavó sus ojos en la carta que la chica le había entregado.

_Ya debo irme_ – dijo Chrome – _Nos veremos Boss_ – se despidió ella. Para cuando el décimo se dio cuenta, y tras ver partir a la joven ilusionista, ya no quedaba ningún invitado en el salón, los guardianes que vivían en la mansión con el, estaban trasladando los regalos del décimo hacia la habitación de este. Tsuna se había quedado estático con la carta en su mano, con cierto miedo ¿Quién sabe que podría haber adentro?, y ante esa pregunta comenzó a cuestionarse el como su guardián de la niebla había escrito la dichosa carta en cuestión, pero solo le tomó unos pocos segundos recordar la habilidad de este, para poder comunicarse con Chrome, y fue allí que se dio cuenta de que lo mas probable es que lo que fuera que estuviese escrito en la carta, la joven ya lo sabría.

Con dedos temblorosos, volteo la carta para así poder abrirla, fue allí que una mano se posó sobre su hombro, gesto que le sobresalto un poco, al parecer se había sumergido muy en lo profundo de su mente al contemplar la carta.

_Décimo_

_S… ¿Si? –_ interrogó volteándose, encontrándose con Gokudera, el cual el sonrió con suavidad.

_Ya trasladamos todos los regalos a su dormitorio -_ le informo el guardián.

_Gracias, ya pueden ir a descansar…-_ le dijo el décimo, a unos cuantos pasos de Gokudera, apoyado en una de las paredes esperaba Yamamoto.

_Hasta mañana entonces Décimo –_ se despidió Gokudera comenzando a acercarse a la puerta de salida del salón.

_¡Buenas noches Tsuna!_ – se despidió Yamamoto, acercándose al otro guardián y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de este

_¡No me toques!_ – le regañaba Gokudera

_Que descansen –_ les dijo Tsuna viendo como se alejaban aun discutiendo.

Tras esas ultimas palabras intercambiadas con sus guardianes, se encamino hacia su recamara, con paso lento y tranquilo por los amplios y ahora vacíos pasillos, no podía evitar jugar con la carta entre sus dedos, simplemente ansioso con saber que había en su interior, en cuestión de pocos minutos llegó hasta la puerta de su recamara, aquellas amplias puertas dobles de madera tallada, con cuidado de no meter mucho ruido, abrió y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Sin dejar de pensar en su guardián de la niebla se sentó en el borde de su cama, tomando un largo suspiro decidió de que era momento de abrir la dichosa carta y acabar con toda esta tortura que parecía hacerle un nudo en el estomago.

"**Buon cumpleanno Vongola Décimo"**

Era todo lo que decía aquel papel, nada mas y nada menos, y solo esas cuatro palabras bastaron para desmoronar el control mental de Tsuna en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una lágrima rebelde se deslizó desde sus ojos castaños, por su rostro de piel suave, hasta desparecer bajo su mentón. La carta en su simpleza acababa de tocar algo en el fondo de su corazón, esta carta era solo para el, de Mukuro solo para el…

A pesar de todos los años que habían transcurrido, Mukuro aun le esperaba, y ante esto Tsuna comenzó a sentir un algo, una poderosa necesidad de liberar a su guardián de aquella prisión Vindice, pero el jefe Vongola sabia que no podía llegar y liberarle como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo, las cosas no eran así de simple, y nunca serian así de simples. Muchos dentro de la familia se negarían ante esto, de la misma manera de que habrían otros que le apoyarían en su decisión, pero muy en el fondo sabía que debería tomar una decisión en algún momento, no podía simplemente dejar a Mukuro allí…le necesitaba…

_// ¿Le necesito?// - _se cuestionó mentalmente, o sea sabia que Chrome ocupaba el lugar de Mukuro solo mientras este estuviese encerrado, la posibilidad de que algún día recobrara su libertad había estado persiguiéndole desde hace un tiempo ya…La idea de liberar a su guardián de la niebla le perseguía, pero por mas que deseara hacerlo…el recuerdo de todo lo que este había provocado, y todo el daño que había hecho seguía vivo en su interior, no podía simplemente olvidarlo todo así como así, pero por el otro lado, no podía ignorar aquella vocecita dentro de su cabeza que le decía que el tiempo cambia a las personas, y que por ello Mukuro también debiera haber cambiado, sino ¿Por qué le habría enviado aquella carta?

Con la cabeza repleta de mil y una cosas, decidió que lo mejor era descansar, después de todo, ya mañana tendría trabajo que retomar, el cual le haría olvidar todo esto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos días habían transcurrido desde la fiesta del Décimo Vongola, las cosas habían retomado su ritmo normal, los guardianes yendo y viniendo, algunos de ellos entrenando, otros pasando el tiempo antes de ser enviados a alguna misión. Si bien todo parecía muy normal, para el jefe de la familia no era así, había intentado retomar el ritmo normal de su rutina, pero simplemente no había sido posible, no podía dejar de pensar en Mukuro, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿Liberarle o no liberarle? No sabia que hacer, no sabia como dejar de pensar en el.

_¡Dio! – _exclamó agarrándose la cabeza y depositando su frente en la lisa superficie de l escritorio – _No puedo dejar que esto me domine – _susurró para si mismo.

_¿Sucede algo Décimo? – _Tsuna no tuvo que levantar la cabeza para saber que era Gokudera el que había entrado en su oficina.

_No, solo un poco cansado, nada mas – _dijo levantando lentamente la mirada, encontrándose con que Gokudera le traía unos documentos - _¿Y eso?_

_De Varia…- _le respondió el guardián de la tormenta con una extraña expresión en el rostro, extendió los documentos a Tsuna, el que no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante la extraña mirada de Gokudera.

_¿Estas bien?_ – interrogó Tsuna analizando la mirada algo enojada de su guardián.

_Si, solo una discusión con el estúpido de Yamamoto…_- le respondió sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

_Veamos_…- con los años que ya llevaban de conocerse, Tsuna tenia mas que claro que cuando entraba en la imagen su guardián de la lluvia lo mejor era dejar las cosas allí, así que cortando eso por lo sano, optó por comenzar a hojear los documentos que le entrego Gokudera. Entre los documentos venia una carta de parte de Xanxus, con el guardián de la tormenta a la espera de una respuesta, el décimo leyó la carta para luego mirar al mas alto.

_¿Décimo?_

_Xanxus requiere de que dos de mis guardianes para una misión…- _dijo Tsuna con voz calmada, Gokudera era su consiguiere, por aquella razón toda decisión era consultada con el antes de ser definitiva.

_Hibari, Chrome y Ryohei no están en la mansión –_ le respondió el peligris de inmediato.

_¿Ryohei?_

_Tuvo que ir a ver a su familia. – _le explicó el mas alto con simplicidad, el pelicastaño asintió ante esto.

_Entiendo…- _Tsuna se cruzó de brazos y se apoyo por completo en el asiento…por un segundo mientras meditaba que hacer, no pudo evitar ver la imagen de Mukuro, al momento que eso sucedió se quedo en blanco, mil y un posibilidades de lo que podría suceder, si le liberaba o no, jamás podría dejar de pensar en su guardián de la niebla…

_¿Décimo? _

_Tendrás que ir tú y Yamamoto-kun – _dijo el jefe abruptamente, a lo que Gokudera le miró enarcando una ceja.

_¿Esta seguro Décimo? – _inquirió el guardián con algo de duda – _No creo que sea bueno que se quede completamente solo._

_No estaré solo, la servidumbre, Lambo, Ipin e incluso Reborn se quedaran conmigo…- _dijo mirando a Gokudera – _No hay de que preocuparse._

_Esta bien…- _le respondió finalmente - _¿Para cuando debemos estar saliendo?_

_Mañana en la mañana…- _Gokudera movió la cabeza en asentimiento.

_Toma, aquí esta toda la información necesaria…- _Tsuna le entregó uno de los papeles que venia entre los documentos.

_Bien, iré a avisarle a Yamamoto. – _tras eso el guardián de la tormenta salio de la oficina del jefe Vongola, y fue allí donde un algo golpeo fuertemente en el interior de este ultimo.

_Debo liberar a Mukuro – _así de simple, casi como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de que así debía ser, de que su guardián debía ser liberado…y por nadie mas que por el mismo.

La decisión ya había sido tomada, necesitaba sacarle, no pensar en lo que sucedería después de que lo hiciera, simplemente hacerlo, ya después podría lidiar con las consecuencias de liberar a alguien que había sido encerrado por todas las cosas malas que había hecho, pero Tsuna sabia que toda persona merecía una segunda oportunidad, una opción para enmendar sus errores, y eso era lo que le daría a Mukuro…Una segunda oportunidad.

De esta manera el décimo Vongola se puso de pie y salió de su oficina rumbo a su recamara, necesitaba pensar, y mucho, y ahora, por una razón que no quería terminar de entender sentía una peculiar emoción ante la idea y perspectiva de volver a ver a Mukuro. No quería dejar que su mente se dejara dominar por sus emociones, esto lo hacia por el hecho de que el otro era su guardián, y debía tener una segunda oportunidad, nada mas…nada mas…las rebeldes mariposas en su estomago no significaban nada, absolutamente nada.

Una vez en su habitación se dejo caer sobre su cama, cerró sus ojos castaños, relajándose ante la expectativa de que lo que estaba apunto de hacer le traería muchos problemas, demasiados de hecho, pero simplemente no podía retractarse, deseaba hacerlo con todo su corazón, y sin importar nada, lo haría de todas maneras.

Se giró en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba, abrió sus ojos, y al hacerlo se encontró con que Reborn le miraba con una impecable ceja enarcada.

_¡¡Reborn!! – _exclamó sentándose de golpe en la cama, su tutor ahora le miraba no solo con la ceja alzada, sino que también con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

_Algo planeas – _soltó de repente el arcobaleno.

_¿Qué?_ _No se de que estas hablando – _dijo Tsuna mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la dejaba a un lado de la cama, el arcobaleno no desvío la mirada.

_Estoy seguro…has estado actuando extraño…- _dijo mientras estrechaba la mirada.

_Es estrés, nada mas –_ le respondió quitándose la corbata, el mayor se le acerco y le miro atentamente, a la espera de que su presencia fuera lo suficientemente amenazante como para que el otro hablara de una vez por todas.

_Sé que es algo mas, y lo descubriré…- _le dijo con voz suave y sedosa, peligrosa. Tsuna no flaqueó, algo que había aprendido en estos siete años era que mantener la firmeza frente al arcobaleno era lo esencial, había sido algo difícil tomando en cuenta su antigua personalidad, pero ahora si bien Tsuna le tenia un gran respeto a Reborn eso no quitaba el hecho de que siendo el nuevo jefe, su palabra era orden y ley, y ni siquiera el arcobaleno podía ir en contra de él.

**Fin capitulo 1.**

**Nota final: **Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, por favor dejen comentarios, me encanta saber si les gusta o no, o si tienen alguna cosa que decir.

A todo esto, si quieren leer mas cosas asombrosas también pueden encontrar mas cosas escritas por mi, en la comunidad de reborn en español que administro con mis amigas, el link esta en mi perfil.

Besos.


	2. Capitulo 2: Fuera de Control

**¡¡Advertencia!! **En este capitulo hay porno…

**Insatiable**

**Capitulo 2: "Fuera de control"**

Acababa de comprender que decir una cosa era muy diferente a hacerla, si bien no había tenido problemas para entrar en la prisión Vindice, su alto rango como padrino le brindaba privilegios por sobre muchas cosas, esta había sido una de esas. Ahora finalmente estaba frente a la puerta de la celda donde se encontraba su guardián de la niebla, y estando allí no podía evitar estar algo nervioso, aunque decir nervioso era decir poco, el joven jefe de mafia estaba petrificado, sabia que estaba a tan solo un paso, pero simplemente tenia miedo de darlo, no podía darlo, no terminaba de reunir el valor suficiente como para abrir la puerta y enfrentar a aquello que llevaba días atormentándolo.

_Décimo…- _ Tsuna juraría haber escuchado una voz hablándole, casi como si viniera del otro lado de la puerta, aunque no exactamente del otro lado, mas bien como si viniera del interior de su propia cabeza…

_¿Mukuro? – _preguntó al aire en un susurro, no esperaba respuesta alguna, solo necesitaba reunir el calor para abrir la puerta de una vez, así que sin esperar otro segundo, la abrió.

Esperaba encontrar una celada, o algo por el estilo, algo que semejara una prisión, pero lo que encontró al abrir la puerta no fue nada de eso. Un enorme cuarto, oscuro, frío, lleno de cables y tubos atravesando el suelo, el techo, las paredes, todo el lugar, en el centro de este un tanque cilíndrico lleno de agua, y en su interior algo, o más bien alguien parecía flotar. Los ojos castañas de Tsuna se abrieron en sorpresa al reconocer la silueta flotante.

_¡Mukuro! – _sin poder detenerse, corrió hasta el tanque y apoyó las manos en la fría superficie de aquel vidrio que contenía a su guardián de la niebla.

_¿Tsunayoshi-kun? – _resonó dentro de la cabeza del jefe Vongola, Tsuna tenia los ojos clavados en el otro, a la espera de alguna clase de reacción, cualquiera…nada sucedió…

_¡Mukuro!_ – golpeo el cristal con un sin numero de cosas en la cabeza, sin siquiera meditarlo mucho activo el hypermode, las guantes brillaron con la llama de la ultima voluntad, y de esta manera golpeó el cristal. Solo bastaron un par de puñetazos para que el vidrio finalmente cediera y se hiciera mil pedazos. El agua salio a borbotones, empapándole de inmediato, los cables que sostenían a su guardián cedieron y este cayo sobre el jefe Vongola, ambos fueron a para al suelo con un ruido sordo – _Mukuro…- _Tsuna logró sentarse en el suelo frío y mojado, colocando con cuidado la cabeza de su guardián en su regazo, con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de las cosas de metal que este tenia aferradas al rostro y a la cabeza, al hacerlo el ahora largo cabello de Mukuro le acaricio los dedos con suavidad, ambos estaban completamente mojados y la habitación estaba terriblemente fría, pero eso parecía no importarle mucho a Tsuna, una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras acariciaba el rostro del mayor – _Debemos salir de aquí…- _susurro mientras sacaba un mechón de cabello de la frente de Mukuro, nuevamente sentía algo revolotear en su estomago, solo que ahora ese algo parecía revolotear con alegría y satisfacción – _Todo estará bien ahora… _

_Al parecer llegue a tiempo…- _se escuchó una voz, Tsuna no desvío la mirada del rostro inconciente de su guardián…

_Hola Chrome._

_Boss – _dijo ella a modo de saludo, para luego comenzar a acercarse a los otros dos – _Yo creo que ya es tiempo de irnos._

_Si._

Cuando Tsuna había tomado la decisión definitiva de sacar a Mukuro de la prisión Vindice, supo de inmediato que no podría hacerlo solo, y de esa misma forma supo también que solo había una personado que le ayudaría a hacerlo, solo por el simple hecho de que esta persona en cuestión deseaba la libertad del su guardián desde hace mucho tiempo, quien otra que Rokudo Chrome, la única persona que a pesar de todos estos años se había mantenido en contacto con el guardián, y ahora con su habilidad podrían sacar fácilmente al ilusionista.

_Vamos._

En cuestión de minutos y tras unas cuantas ilusiones de parte de la chica, los tres se encontraban en el automóvil del décimo, con este sentado en el asiento trasero con Mukuro apoyado en su regazo, mientras que Chrome manejaba de regreso a la mansión Vongola…

_Boss, en la maleta hay una sabana…- _dijo ella indicándole una maleta que estaba en el asiento del copiloto – _quítele esas cosas de metal a Mukuro-sama – _refiriéndose a las esposas y cosas de metal que aun envolvían el cuerpo del guardián.

_Enseguida._

Tsuna sujeto el bolso y de este sacó la dichosa sabana, para luego remover todo lo que aun sujetaba a Mukuro, el décimo en un momento se encontró gobernado por una extraña furia, la cual el mismo comprendió que se debía al hecho de ver e estado en el que se encontraba su guardián.

_¿Cómo pudieron? – _inquirió en un susurro.

_Boss, yo creo que no es sabio olvidar todo lo que hizo Mukuro-sama – _dijo Chrome de repente, al parecer comprendiendo por lo que estaba pasando el jefe.

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Recuerde que Mukuro-sama y yo compartimos mi cuerpo durante bastante tiempo, digamos que entiendo un poco como piensa_ – dijo ella mirándole por el espejo retrovisor – _Sugiero que se prepare para cuando despierte_ – le aconsejó ella deteniendo el vehiculo – _Quien sabe a que se enfrentara una ver que despierte._

_Creo que eso es lo mejor, Gracias Chrome_

_No hay de que…- _se habían detenido porque habían llegado a la mansión Vongola, Chrome le sonrió – _Cualquier cosa no dude en avisarme Boss._

_Por supuesto Chrome _– dijo el sonriéndole también –_ Esto no significa que ya no eres parte de la familia – _dijo refiriéndose a Mukuro_ – Sin importar lo que suceda, tu sigues siendo parte de la familia Vongola._

_Lo se Boss _– ella asintió_ – Gracias_

_No, gracias a ti._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsuna se paseaba de un lado para otro en la habitación, su habitación. En su cama se encontraba Mukuro, el cual aun continuaba inconciente. Por ahora el décimo no tenia de que preocuparse, en la mansión solo quedaba la servidumbre, Mukuro y él. Estaba nervioso, no sabia a que tendría que enfrentarse una vez que su guardián de la niebla despertara, ¿De que manera reaccionaria Mukuro? ¿De que manera reaccionaria el mismo?

Un día completo había transcurrido desde que había sacado a Mukuro de aquella horrible celda y parecía que aun no pensaba en las consecuencias que esto traería.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una silla junto a esta, clavó sus ojos en el rostro sereno del mayor y sin dudarlo siquiera sujeto con sus manos una de las de él, sintiendo como esta aun estaba algo fría, quizás tomaría algo de tiempo antes de que Mukuro recobraría una temperatura corporal normal.

_¿Qué voy a hacer cuando despierte? – _inquirió en un susurro acariciando la mano que sostenía.

Sin poder evitarlo, con el transcurso de los minutos y las horas, Tsuna se quedó dormido, apoyado en la cama sin soltar la mano de Mukuro. La respiración acompasada de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Solo tuvieron que pasar unos minutos más para que, por primera vez en siete largos años, el guardián de la niebla comenzara a abrir sus ojos bicolor. Lo primero que notó fue a luminosidad, y después la calidez, volvió a cerrar los ojos un momento simplemente acostumbrándose a estas nuevas sensaciones, ¿Hace cuanto que no veía la luz? ¿Hace cuanto que no sentía la calidez? Una vez que pudo sentir por cada fibra de su ser de que ya no se encontraba en aquel horrible tanque, volvió a abrir sus ojos, a la espera de obtener respuestas a todas las interrogantes que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza.

No reconocía el lugar el lugar en donde estaba, era una habitación elegante, podía ver la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas e iluminándolo todo… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había salido? ¿Quién lo había sacado? Todo esto le superaba, la ultima vez que había conversado con Chrome, esta le había dicho que llevaba ya siete años encerrado y de que la fiesta de cumpleaños numero 21 del décimo jefe de la familia Vongola estaba cerca…recordaba hacerle escrito una carta al jefe Vongola, y luego de eso…

Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero su cuerpo aun estaba algo adormecido, soltó un largo suspiro de frustración y comenzó a recorrer con su mirada la habitación, solo que esta vez con más detalle. Podía ver una puerta doble, lo más probable que la entrada, otra puerta aun lado, el cuarto de baño, un escritorio algo desordenado con unos papeles y una laptop encima, unas fotografías, unos mitones…¿Mitones? Algo se movió y apretó una de sus manos, fue allí que se percató de la presencia de alguien mas en la habitación, un alguien que dormía placidamente apoyado en la cama, sujetando con firmeza una de sus manos, el cabello castaño, el cuerpo delgado, esa mano calida…

_¿Vongola? – _soltó en un susurro, su voz sonaba algo rasposa, después de todo, siete años sin usarla pasaba la cuenta…Algo en su cabeza hizo click al recorrer con su mirada el rostro durmiente del menos, es que ¿Acaso él le había sacado de la prisión? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Mukuro simplemente no sabia que pensar ¿Qué clase de persona era lo suficientemente ingenua como para liberarle a sabiendas de lo peligroso que era? Volvió a clavar sus ojos bicolor en el joven de cabello castaño, al parecer el décimo Vongola sería el único capaz de hacer algo como eso, después de todo, había sido este mismo el que le había convertido en uno de sus guardianes...Podía sentir algo removerse en su interior, una peculiar calidez esparciéndose desde la mano que sujetaba el castaño, para acabar recorriéndole entero. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras se concentraba en su cuerpo, en lograr recuperarse algo del adormecimiento que aun sentía.

_¿Mukuro? – _la mirada bicolor se encontró de lleno con los ojos castaños del décimo Vongola. Tsuna había comenzado a despertarse, notando que su guardián de la niebla ya estaba despierto - _¿Co…Como te sientes? – _le preguntó, sentándose derecho en la silla, sin despegar su mirada del rostro del mayo, a la espera de una respuesta.

_¿Podrías devolverme mi mano? – _soltó el mayor con su voz mas firme y ya menos rasposa.

_¡Oh!_ _¡Lo siento! – _se disculpó Tsuna soltando la mano del guardián de inmediato.

_No has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, Vongola…_ - dijo Mukuro logrando al fin sentarse en la cama, cruzándose de brazos. El guardián pudo notar el leve sonrojo en el rostro del menor ante sus palabras.

_Emm_… _¿Cómo te sientes? – _preguntó mientras jugaba con sus manos para distraerse de la penetrante mirada del mayor.

_Bien…- _respondió Mukuro secamente, sin desviar su mirada bicolor del jefe Vongola. Tsuna no había cambia mucho, aun tenia el cabello desordenado, aun sus ojos eran grandes y castaños, aun tenia un cuerpo delgado para la edad que se supone que tenia, quizás estaba algo mas alto, pero aun era pequeño a comparación suya. Sonrió de medio lado.

_Que bueno._

_¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? – _preguntó Mukuro con voz firme, Tsuna finalmente levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos bicolor del mayor, el cual aun tenia esa expresión de soberbia en su rostro.

_¿A que te refieres?_ – medio inquirió Tsuna temiendo que esta pregunta llegaría, pero jamás imaginando que seria tan pronto. ¿De que manera responderle a Mukuro? Si ni el mismo sabia bien el porque de sus acciones.

_¿Qué hago aquí?_ – dijo esta vez recalcando cada palabra con cuidado - _¿Acaso es muy complicado de responder Vongola? – _enarcó una deja a la espera de una respuesta, Tsuna por su lado no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que tragas saliva con dificultad, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ante toda esta situación.

_Mejor que hablemos mas tarde, aun estas cansado…_- dijo el castaño abruptamente, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

Tsuna iba a comenzar a alejarse de la cama y por tanto de la habitación, cuando una mano le sujetó la muñeca con firmeza, deteniéndole en el lugar. El joven de cabello castaño no pudo evitar tensarse ante el agarre.

_Vongola._

_D…dime…_

_¿Seria mucho pedir algo de ropa?_

_¿Ropa? – _preguntó de vuelta algo nervioso.

_Si, ropa – _reafirmó Mukuro, después de todo, debajo de la sabana que le cubría no llevaba nada mas. Fue allí que Tsuna finalmente notó el pecho liso y bien marcado de su guardián, un furioso sonrojo se esparció por su rostro de inmediato.

_Por supuesto. – _le dijo Tsuna en el momento que el mayor soltó finalmente su muñeca, una vez libre, el menor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no desviar la mirada hacia el cuerpo del mayor, de cómo el cabello largo de Mukuro se deslizaba por uno de sus hombros, acariciando sus brazos - _¡De inmediato! – _tras esas palabras, salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Una vez fuera de esta, alcanzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos antes de sentir como sus rodillas cedían y acababa sujetándose a la pared mas cercana, mientras se deslizaba hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con el rostro furiosamente sonrojado y con una mano en el pecho, apretando el lugar en donde su corazón desbocado parecía querer salirse de su interior.

- _¿Qué demonios fue eso? - _ fue lo único que pudo preguntarse a si mismo, mientras la imagen de la pálida piel de Mukuro y de su largo cabello acariciando sus hombros parecía no querer salir de su cabeza - _¡Demonios!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mukuro intentaba dormir algo, aun tenia un poco adormecidas algunas partes de su cuerpo, necesitaba descansar bien para poder recuperar toda su fuerza y poder salir de la mansión de una buena vez, quizás encontrar a Ken y Chikuza, o a Chrome primero, ella le ayudaría a llenar estos siete años de conocimientos en poco tiempo.

Se colocó de lado y se cubrió casi por completo con las mantas, quizás eso le adormecería algo. Estaba concentrando en conciliar su sueño, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose…

_//No pienso moverme…// - _tampoco tenia la intención de abrir sus ojos, pero la curiosidad a veces era mas poderosa, podía sentir los pasos de quien no dudaba era el jefe Vongola, sin desear quedarse con la duda, abrió uno de sus ojos, pudo ver a Tsuna caminando suavemente y con cuidado con una muda de ropa en los brazos, una muda que dejó al otro lado de la cama de dos plazas que Mukuro estaba ocupando. Cuando el mayo pensó que Tsuna saldría de la habitación, este cambió de dirección y se adentro en el cuarto de baño, Mukuro pudo verle sacar algo de un closet cercano antes de perderse en el interior del baño. El guardián abrió sus ojos por completo cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido de la ducha - _¿Así que esta si es su habitación? – _susurró para si mismo recordando que había podido ver los mitones descansando sobre el escritorio hace unas horas atrás.

Aprovechando la ausencia no tan ausencia del joven jefe Vongola, Mukuro se levantó, por primera vez en siete años se ponía de pie sobre sus propios pies, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar la ausencia de temblores y entumecimientos en su cuerpo, tomó la ropa que el menor le había dejado sobre la cama, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que incluso un par de guantes negros de cuero le había traído. Tsuna le había traído un par de pantalones negros de tela y una camisa del mismo color, incluso una cinta para que pudiera amarrarse su ahora largo cabello. Una vez vestido pudo ver su reflejo en un precioso espejo de cuerpo completo que había en una esquina de la recamara, frunció el ceño al ver como su cabello había crecido tanto que su característico peinado de mechas cortas y piña en la nuca había desaparecido por completo. Con un gruñido busco con la mirada unas tijeras y sin esperar un segundo se cortó el cabello a gusto, recuperando en segundos el peinado que le había caracterizado desde siempre, con la única diferencia visible el hecho de que se había dejado algo de cabello largo en la parte de atrás, sonriéndole a su reflejo ante su nueva apariencia, se amarró el largo cabello con la cinta y se colocó los guantes negros que el menor le había traído.

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y por esta salió Tsuna vistiendo solo una polera blanca algo larga y unos shorts demasiado cortos, los que cubrían hasta la mitad del muslo, dejando a la vista unas piernas que Mukuro no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, a la espera de que uno o el otro dijera o hiciera algo. El mayor enarcó una ceja sin dejar de recorrer con su mirada bicolor el cuerpo del menor, desde su cabello castaño aun húmedo, hasta sus piernas delgadas. El guardián estaba mas que conciente se que su escrutinio estaba poniendo nervioso al chico Vongola, casi podía adivinar que el otro se estaba sonrojando hasta las orejas.

_Algunas cosas cambiaron para mejor por lo que veo…- _susurró Mukuro acercándose al menor y cruzándose de brazos a unos pocos pasos de este.

_Veo que ya estas mejor…- _fue lo único que pudo decir Tsuna mientras dejaba la toalla que llevaba en las manos aun lado, sobre la silla del escritorio que estaba cerca de la puerta del baño, Mukuro no dejaba de mirarle y comenzaba a colocarse aun mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

_Si, un poco de descanso y ya estoy como nuevo – _Mukuro retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó en el borde de la cama del joven Vongola - _¿Y que se supone que harás ahora Vongola? – _inquirió el mayor enarcando una ceja.

_¿A que te refieres?_

_¿Para que me liberaste?_

_Yo…- _¡Oh por todos los dioses!, no tenia la mas remota idea de porque lo había liberado, simplemente lo había hecho, no podía decirle que lo había liberado porque algo en su interior le había indicado que lo hiciera.

_Tan elocuente…_- soltó con ironía, a lo que Tsuna frunció el ceño en enfado, su paciencia ante la actitud de Mukuro estaba llegando a su límite.

_¡Desde que despertaste lo único que has hecho es estar a la defensiva y ser un antipático_! – le exclamó el menor cruzándose de brazos, Mukuro sonrió de medio lado ante la explosiva reacción del menor.

_Desde antes sabias a lo que te enfrentabas Vongola, ¿Qué esperabas?_

_¿Un poco de agradecimiento? – _inquirió con algo de duda.

_¿Agradecimiento? Sabes que no obtendrás eso de mi parte. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que diría algo así?_

_¡¡Pensé que habrías cambiado!! – _gritó acercándose unos pasos al mayor, en sus ojos se podía ver el enfado, entremezclado con algo que parecía ser decepción.

_¿Siete años encerrado iban a cambiarme? – _inquirió con ironía – _Ni aunque hubiesen sido diez…- _se colocó de pie, quedando a unos escasos metros del joven jefe Vongola, el cual no retrocedió ante el porte amenazante del guardián de la niebla.

_Eres mi guardián…- _soltó el castaño entre dientes.

_Y tu bien sabes porque acepte serlo…_- susurró el mayor pasando un de sus enguantados dedos por la mejilla del menor – _No creas que he dejado de lado mi deseo de poseerte…- _no estaba seguro si habían sido las palabras o la peculiar sonrisa de Mukuro, pero eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, sin poder aguantarse mas, con un movimiento rápido le dio un certero puñetazo en el rostro al mayor, el cual retrocedió unos pasos a causa de la fuerza del impacto, en sus ojos bicolor se podía ver la sorpresa – _Ya no me temes…- _soltó en un susurró mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio partido.

_Así es_…- le respondió Tsuna con firmeza.

_Excelente._

En cuestión de segundos, el castaño comenzó a moverse repartiendo patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, los entrenamientos con Reborn y Hibari habían dado sus frutos, gracias a estos podía mantener un buen nivel de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mukuro no dejaba de sonreír, muchas cosas habían cambiado con el pequeño y cobarde Vongola, y esos cambios solo le impresionaban más. El guardián de la niebla esquivaba los golpes con cierta facilidad, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que de vez en cuando lograra detener algunos de esos golpes en el momento preciso, Tsuna era rápido.

_¡¡Deja de esquivar!! – _le gritó el menor dominado por la ira.

La adrenalina bombeaba fuerte dentro de los dos cuerpos que se movían en un compás agresivo y descontrolado, golpeando y esquivando. Mukuro comenzaba a sentir una peculiar emoción al ver como las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por el cuello del otro hasta perderse bajo al polera que llevaba puesta. Sus ojos bicolor cambiaron, parecían los de un depredador al acecho, a la espera de atrapar a su presa de un momento a otro, y Tsuna lo sintió, bastó solo un segundo de duda para que el mayor tomara el control de la situación, con un movimiento rápido envolvió con sus largos dedos enguantados el cuello de Tsuna y utilizando su fuerza le arrojó al suelo, el cayendo sobre el menor con cada una de sus piernas a los costados de las caderas del castaño.

_Al fin…- _susurró Mukuro sin moverse un ápice, disfrutando de cómo los músculos del cuello de Tsuna se movían bajo su firme agarre, casi sintiendo la sangre correr bajo su piel.

_Suéltame…_

_No…_

Y después de eso…todo se salió de sus manos…de las manos de los dos. Mukuro disminuyó la distancia que le separaba del rostro del menor, y le besó de lleno en los labios, sin soltar el agarre en el cuello del joven Vongola, le besó como si no hubiera un mañana, y para sorpresa del guardián, Tsuna en vez de rechazar el beso, respondió con la misma intensidad, casi como si hubiese estado esperando esto. Un leve apretón en la garganta del menor y este tuvo que abrir la boca en busca de aire, fue esta la invitación que Mukuro había estado esperando, pudo adentrarse en esa boca con seguridad, disfrutando de cómo la lengua del castaño bailaba con la de el casi eróticamente, la otra mano de Mukuro acariciaba una de las piernas de Tsuna, deslizándose en una caricia suave hasta el borde del short que llevaba, adentrándose bajo este, Mukuro pudo sentir al otro gemir dentro del beso.

_Mukuro…- _soltó Tsuna entre gemidos en un momento que el mayor abandono sus labios para quitarse la camisa negra que hace tan solo unos momentos atrás se había colocado. Tsuna se sentó en el suelo para así quitarse la polera, el mayor pudo percibir el exquisito aroma de jabón de baño, se inclino hacia Tsuna y comenzó a repartir besos por el hombro y clavícula del menor.

La temperatura comenzaba a aumentar de la misma manera que la adrenalina de la pelea se disolvía con cada una de las caricias, era ahora la ansiedad y la excitación la que se abría paso dentro de Mukuro, mientras que Tsuna por su lado comenzaba a recobrar algo de cordura, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, en el suelo d su habitación con su guardián de la niebla…

_//¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?// - _comenzó a revolverse un poco, Mukuro notó esto y sin que Tsuna pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, en un movimiento rápido y preciso, el tomó en brazos y le arrojó en la cama , el meno no alcanzo a reaccionar siquiera cuando comenzó a sentir la calida lengua de su guardián acariciando su espalda, la manos de Mukuro le quitaron el short que llevaba puesto, dejándole solo en ropa interior…- _Mu…Mukuro…- _intentó decir Tsuna, pero un gemido escapo de entre sus labios al momento que el mayor agarró su virilidad con sus manos enguantadas, el rose de la tela fría con aquella carne caliente le hizo temblar, olvidando por completo que era lo que intentaba hacer.

_Olvídalo todo… - _le susurró el mayor junto a su oído, sintiéndole temblar mientras acariciaba su miembro con fuerza.

El joven Vongola no tuvo tiempo para decir nada mas, las cosas avanzaban demasiado rápido como para siquiera intentar detenerlas, para cuando sintió algo forzando su entrada, un algo caliente, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás y de que ya no valía la pena intentar detener todo esto…

_Quiero verte…- _soltó Tsuna en medio del delirio, Mukuro no pudo evitar sentir un algo revoloteando en su interior al escuchar esas palabras de parte del menor, así que cumpliendo lo que acababa de pedir el castaño, le volteó con algo de brusquedad y allí con sus miradas conectadas, Tsuna rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del mayor, y este sin esperar otra clase de interrupción le penetró sin miramiento alguno, el menor arqueó la espalda ante la invasión pero no se quejó, esto comprado a los entrenamientos de Reborn no eran mas que una pequeña molestia.

El guardián espero unos segundos antes de comenzar su vaivén, entrando y saliendo en aquel cuerpo que parecía disfrutar del dolor que sabia estaba sintiendo. En busca de una mejor posición, Mukuro sujetó una de las piernas de Tsuna y la colocó sobre su hombro, este ultimo no pudo evitar soltar un largo gemido ante la profundidad de la penetración.

_Mas rápido… - _Mukuro pudo sentir como su excitación aumentaba al escuchar al menor pedir aquello, pero la cúspide fue cuando notó que algo mas aparte de sudor y liquido preseminal lubricaban la entrada de Tsuna, sonrió casi como un completo desquiciado al ver sangre, y allí se dejo llevar por la emoción, embistiendo con fuerza, golpeando en el proceso el dulce punto en el interior del menor, el cual gemía cada tanto cosas sin sentido.

Cuando llegaron al orgasmo, este les golpeó con fuerza, con las respiraciones aceleradas, Mukuro con la frente apoyada en el hombro de Tsuna, con Tsuna sujeto firmemente a la espalda de Mukuro, sus uñas habían abierto la piel del mayor.

No se detuvieron allí…cuando recobraron algo de aliento ya estaban nuevamente convertidos en una masa de gemidos y movimientos.

**Fin capitulo 2.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Meditando las acciones

**Insatiable**

**Capitulo 3: "Meditando las acciones"**

_Oh dios mío ¿Qué hice? – _fue lo primero que dijo en un susurró al abrir sus ojos y recordar todo lo sucedido l anoche anterior, Mukuro dormía placidamente a su lado como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada, de hecho uno de los brazos del guardián envolvía la cintura del jefe Vongola posesivamente – _Mierda…- _Tsuna se desenredó de las sabanas y del brazo del mayor y se puso de pie, gesto del cual se arrepintió al sentir una dolorosa punzada en su trasero…- _Maldito bruto…- _se quejó mientas se colocaba la polera que había estado usando antes de que todo esto sucediera, y se acercó al escritorio. Sacando papel y lápiz escribió un pequeño mensaje para el guardián, realmente no tenia la más remota idea de cómo lidiar con esto ¿Cómo podría mirar a Mukuro sin recordar lo sucedido? Esto se había salido de control por completo.

Tras escribir el dichoso mensaje, se metió al baño, se ducho rápidamente y se vistió en tiempo record, para luego salir de su habitación rumbo a su oficina, al momento de entrar en esta, por poco y le da un ataque al ver que su arcobaleno tutor estaba sentado sobre el escritorio leyendo unos papeles, por lo cual, para suerte de Tsuna no le había visto saltar de la sorpresa, gesto que habría hecho sospechas al mayor de inmediato. Fue allí que mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda cayó en la cuenta de que Reborn no debía saber por ningún motivo que Mukuro estaba en la mansión y mucho menos que estaba en su recamara durmiendo después de haber tenido sexo descontrolado con el. Cada vez que se decía mentalmente aquello, no dejaba de sonar peor.

_Buenos días Reborn…- _saludó Tsuna acercándose al escritorio, percatándose en ese momento que en el sofá Lambo dormía placidamente, el jefe Vongola no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante esto, su tutor desde hace un tiempo hasta acá, había desarrollado una extraña obsesión con su guardián del trueno. Obsesión que Tsuna aun no terminaba de entender, después de todo Reborn era un asesino altamente peligroso de unos 25 años, mientras que Lambo era su guardián del trueno de unos 12 años apenas. Algo en todo esto no terminaba de cuadrar, pero conociendo a su tutor lo mejor era no saberlo.

_Toma tus cosas, tenemos una reunión en la ciudad – _le dijo el arcobaleno de manera cortante, a lo que Tsuna simplemente asintió.

_¿De familias?_ – inquirió mientras sacaba sus guantes, su capa y un maletín que Reborn había preparado y que de seguro uno de sus guardaespaldas llevaría.

_No, de jefes…_- tras esas últimas palabras Tsuna terminó de colocarse su capa y le sonrió a su tutor como si nada hubiese pasado.

_¿Nadie se va a quedar en la mansión? – _interrogó el jefe temiendo un poco por Lambo, después de todo no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su pequeño guardián del trueno con el maniaco de Mukuro en la mansión.

_Bianchi esta en la cocina._

_Ah, excelente – _eso le tranquilizaba un poco, solo un poco.

_¡Vamos!_

Aun con algo de nerviosismo ante el hecho de dejar al guardián de la niebla en la mansión, no dudo en subir al vehiculo que le llevaría a la ciudad a el y a Reborn.

El silencio les envolvió al momento que el automóvil comenzó a moverse alejándose poco a poco de la mansión.

_Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun deberían regresar hoy…- _comentó Tsuna intentando quitarse de la cabeza a Mukuro, aunque sea por unos momentos, porque si continuaba pensando en él, seria cosa de minutos para que su tutor notara su actuar extraño.

_Si, se supone…- _le respondió Reborn mientras miraba por la ventana – _Hibari pasará por la mansión dentro de la próxima semana._

_¿Hibari-san? – _interrogo enarcando una ceja.

_Ha estado investigando algunas cosas con Dino._

_Entiendo – _Tsuna guardo silencio unos segundos antes de recapitular en donde estaban sus guardianes, recordando que aun le faltaba por preguntar por uno de ellos - _¿Y Ryohei?_

_Dijo que se quedará unos días mas y que estará listo para cualquier misión una vez que este de regreso en la mansión._

_Ya…_

El silencio les envolvió por todo el transcurso del viaje, Tsuna no podía dejar de pensar en Mukuro y en lo que habían hecho, o sea ¡¡Habían tenido sexo!! No una sino varias veces en una sola noche, el menor se sonrojo solo al recordar eso, ninguno de los dos había podido detenerse, se habían dejado llevar y habían acabado haciéndolo sin miramiento alguno, y ahora era momento de lidiar con las consecuencias, aunque ahora Tsuna no estaba muy seguro de saber si tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de haber liberado a su guardián de la niebla o con el hecho de haberse acostado con este.

_//Quizás con ambas, después de todo, una es consecuencia de la otra…//_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Por lo menos ya mañana podremos regresar._

_¿no le dijiste a Tsuna que volvíamos hoy?_

_Creí que regresaríamos hoy._

_Entonces aun tenemos algo de tiempo antes de regresar._

_No se que estarás pensando Yamamoto, pero aléjate de mi, aun estamos trabajando._

_De hecho no Hayato, Xanxus dijo que habíamos terminado._

_Oh, y hablando de Xanxus ¿Cómo estuvo tu conversación con Squalo? – _no había que ser un genio para percibir el tono peligroso en la voz del guardián de la tormenta.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de hotel de Gokudera, nunca en su sano juicio se quedaría en la mansión Varia, hacerlo seria cometer suicidio, solo los mismo Varia podían vivir en un lugar como eso y soportarse, bueno quizás no tanto así como soportarse, por de alguna u otra forma podían vivir todos bajo el mismo techo, algo que nunca terminaba de sorprender a Gokudera, en la mansión Varia siempre sucedían cosas extrañas, demasiado extrañas. Por eso habían decidido quedarse en un hotel, con habitación separadas, después de todo se supone que habían viajado por trabajo no por placer, por eso mismo se habían reunido en la recamara de Gokudera para ver los últimos detalles de su informe, aquel que le presentarían al jefe, pero al parecer ambos tenían otras cosas en la cabeza, las cuales son tenían nada que ver con trabajo.

_Si no te conociera Hayato, diría que estas celoso de Squalo. – _soltó el espadachín como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se sentaba en un diván que había en la habitación, a la espera de la reacción del otro guardián.

_¡¿Celoso?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¡De ese tiburón!! ¡¡Estas loco!! – _le gritó Gokudera cruzándose de brazos y acercándose para mirar por la ventana.

_Ves, tu sola reacción solo lo afirma –_ soltó Yamamoto.

_¡¡Eres un estúpido!! – _le gritó Gokudera de vuelta.

_Si, lo se, cada vez que puedes me lo repites._

_Arg…- _el guardián de la tormenta le dio la espalda en un afán de simplemente ignorarle, pero el problema estaba en el hecho de que a Yamamoto Takeshi no se le ignora, mucho menos Gokudera.

Así que mientras el peligris ignoraba olímpicamente al espadachín, este se acerco con pasos firmes y silenciosos al otro, una vez que estuvo justo detrás de este le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos. El consigliere se quedo quieto en el abrazo, sin moverse un centímetro, simplemente estando allí, de pie.

_No creas que se me pasara el enojo así como así._

_Estas enojado porque dije que estabas celoso de Squalo._

_¡¡Que no estoy celoso del tiburón ese!!_

_No tendrías porque, después de todo Squalo es de Xanxus…- _Gokudera se volteó en el agarre y clavó sus ojos claros en los oscuros de Yamamoto.

_¿Nada con Squalo? – _inquirió el guardián de la tormenta en un susurro quedo.

_Xanxus me mataría de solo pensarlo – _Gokudera enarcó una ceja ante esa respuesta.

_¿Solo por eso?_

_No es solo por eso…- _susurró Yamamoto envolviendo calidamente al otro guardián – _Tu eres el único…el único para mi…- _el pelinegro le susurró con cuidado, dejando que su aliento acariciara el oído del peligris.

_Eso lo dices para que puedas acostarte conmigo – _soltó Gokudera con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_Bueno, eso también…- _murmuró el espadachín escabullendo una de sus manos dentro de la camisa del otro guardián.

_Pervertido._

_Sabes que te gusta._

Tras esa ultima afirmación de parte del mas alto, Yamamoto comenzó a besar a Gokudera en un camino desde su oreja hasta sus siempre calidos labios, sus lenguas se encontraron en la típica batalla que siempre tenían por el control, el pelinegro comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta al otro, notando como ambos retrocedían hasta caer en la cama, Gokudera sentado sobre el otro guardián.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos para después continuar con lo que hacían, Yamamoto acariciaba las piernas de Gokudera por sobre la tela del pantalón que este llevaba, mientras el peligris se quitaba la chaqueta y luego la camisa en movimientos precisos y sensuales, disfrutaba ver como los ojos del espadachín se llenaban de lujuria al solo verle desvestirse.

Sonrió de medio lado mientras dejaba caer la camisa en una pila de ropa a un lado de la cama, Yamamoto aun estaba completamente vestido, lo cual solo aumentaba el deseo en el peligris, le gustaba sentir el rose de la ropa en su piel, y bien sabia que eso desesperaba al pelinegro, el cual solo quería sentir el rose de sus pieles, un poco de tortura nunca faltaba en momento como estos.

_Deja quitarme la camisa – _dijo Yamamoto mientras se sentaba en la cama con algo de esfuerzo, ya que Gokudera no se había movido centímetro alguno para hacerle mas fácil la tarea, muy por el contrario, al momento en que el espadachín se sentó en la cama pudo sentir como deliberadamente el otro guardián movía sus caderas para poder rozarlas con las suyas, haciéndole temblar de placer. _ – Y el pervertido era yo…- _soltó con cierta ironía…

_Sigues siendo tu…- _le devolvió Gokudera besándole en los labios con una pasión que el otro no vio venir, el peligris tomó completo control de ese beso, disfrutando del sabor de la boca de Yamamoto, mientras que este se deshacía de la camisa quedando al igual que Gokudera aun con los pantalones puestos, lo cual esperaba solucionar en unos momentos mas.

Mientras Gokudera se divertía probando cada rincón de la boca de Yamamoto, este en un movimiento rápido recostó al peligris en la cama, con las piernas envolviendo sus caderas.

_No piensas hacérmelo fácil ¿No es así? – _inquirió el espadachín al momento de separar su boca de la del otro guardián, el cual dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios

_Pero que bien me conoces._

El sexo entre ellos siempre era así, desordenado, agresivo, siempre luchando por dominar, sabiendo que Yamamoto siempre sería el dominante y Gokudera el sometido, siempre había sido así, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el intentarlo fuese divertido.

Con unos cuantos forcejeos mas, unos cuantos besos unos cuantos improperios de parte del guardián de la tormenta y finalmente estaban los dos completamente desnudos, a vista y presencia del otro.

_Nunca me canso de mirarte… - _soltó el moreno con un sonrisa mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cuello del otro guardián, bajando por su pecho, acariciando con suavidad la piel a su paso, deteniéndose solo un poco antes de la clara excitación del peligris, deteniéndose a propósito.

_Nunca te cansas de decírmelo…- _le respondió Gokudera mientras tomaba la mano que le había estado acariciando y la llevaba a su boca.

Con cuidado y dedicación lamió aquellos dedos, sabiendo perfectamente que Yamamoto sabía lo que quería.

_Estamos impacientes hoy… - _dijo el moreno con voz divertida, sabiendo que eso solo haría enfadar al otro.

_Cállate y hazlo… - _le regaño desviando la mirada

_Me encanta que seas así de temperamental_

_Yamamoto – _dijo en un tono peligroso, Gokudera era capaz deponerse de pie e irse de la habitación en ese momento si Yamamoto continuaba molestando.

_Lo se, lo se…_

Y tras eso sus cuerpos se unieron en aquel conocido vaivén. No importaba cuantas veces ya lo habían hecho, no importaba cuando años ya llevaban juntos, para Yamamoto era como la primera vez, siempre diferente, siempre cambiante. Gokudera siempre reaccionaba de manera distinta a sus atenciones, un gemido diferente, un suspiro, el como sus labios se separaban para respirar entrecortadamente, todos y cada uno de esos detalles jamás pasaban desapercibidos para el espadachín, el cual siempre disfrutaba de ver esos cambios en el otro guardián.

Entrando y saliendo en ese cuerpo tan conocido, acariciando con sus manos esas cicatrices que solo el conocía, disfrutando como Gokudera se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y le envolvía con sus pálidos brazos el cuello, no queriendo soltarle, deseándole mas cerca.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y allí yacían los dos recostados en la cama, con todas las sabanas revueltas envolviéndoles apenas, Gokudera tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de Yamamoto, mientras que este jugaba con el cabello del otro guardián…

_Esta un poco largo…- _comentó el pelinegro como quien no quiere la cosa, sin dejar de jugar con los cabellos plateados.

_Había pensado lo mismo, quizás cortarlo un poco._

_Solo un poco, después de todo, adoro cuando te amarras el cabello en una coleta pequeña_

_Esta bien._

Con esas palabras ambos decidieron que lo mejor era dormir un poco, mañana tendrían que viajar temprano de regreso a la mansión Vongola, así que simplemente cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron envolver por la calida presencia del otro.

No pasaron siquiera unos 30 minutos cuando un celular comenzó a sonar, de inmediato Gokudera comenzó a removerse en el abrazo de Yamamoto, abrió sus ojos algo somnoliento, percatándose de que era "su" celular el que sonaba…

_Demonios…- _desenredándose de los brazos del espadachín se sentó en la cama para luego ponerse de pie a buscar su celular, el cual ante todo lo sucedido hace tan solo unos momento atrás simplemente había ido a parar a alguna parte entre el revoltijo de ropa - _**¡Merda!**_ – exclamó en italiano, era una mala costumbre que había agarrado con el tiempo, cuando estaba enojado comenzaba a hablar en italiano.

_Hayato…- _escuchó que le llamaba el otro guardián, al momento de voltearse, este le arrojó su celular, por suerte y gracias a sus rápidos reflejos atrapó el dichoso aparato antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra algo y lo contestó de una vez…

_**¿Pronto?**_

"_¿Dónde están?" – _era la voz de Reborn del otro lado de la línea.

_Estamos en un hotel en la ciudad cercana a la mansión Varia._

"_¿No se suponía que debían estar aquí?"_

_Si, nos atrasamos un poco…- _le respondió el consigliere - _¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? – _por alguna razón, Gokudera no dejaba de pensar que había algo raro en todo esto, algo en la voz de Reborn se lo indicaba.

"_Tengo un extraño presentimiento con Tsuna"_

_¿El décimo? ¿Sucede algo con el?_

"_Algo…algo cambio hoy cuando partimos a la reunión, algo en él parecía diferente"_

_Creo que eso es suficiente, regresaremos a la mansión Vongola de inmediato_

"_Eso es lo mejor"_

_Esta bien, allí estaremos – _fueron esas sus ultimas palabras, dejó el celular a un lado, para luego sentarse en la cama junto a Yamamoto, e cual tenia la mirada clavada en el.

_¿Qué sucedió con Tsuna?_ – interrogó el pelinegro mirando al otro guardián, Gokudera soltó un largo suspiro antes de mirar a Yamamoto, este a la espera de una respuesta

_Reborn-san tiene un mal presentimiento con el jefe…_

_¿Quiere que regresemos?_

_Exacto_

_Entonces no hay tiempo que perder – _dijo Yamamoto poniéndose de pie y entrando en el cuarto de baño

Esa era una de las razones por la cual su relación era tan conveniente, no solo por el hecho de que el sexo era excelente, ellos realmente se amaban y todo eso, a pesar de que Gokudera no lo dijera en voz alta, Yamamoto lo sabía. Aparte de ese hecho ambos al ser guardianes de la misma familia, los dos sabían reconocer las prioridades, el jefe y su seguridad estaban primero por sobre todo lo demás, ya después seguía el resto…

Así que tras la llamada del arcobaleno, ambos terminaron de arreglarse, y sin más palabras partieron de regreso a la mansión Vongola, donde esperaban siguiera todo exactamente igual.

¡Oh! Pero que equivocados estaban.

¿Cómo podrían ellos saber la sorpresa con la que se encontrarían?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba de pie frente a su habitación, de pie completamente petrificado frente a su propia puerta, no sabia a que se enfrentaría una vez que entrara, ¿Cómo podría mirar a Mukuro después de lo que habían hecho? Mas aun cuando aun el mismo no sabia el porque lo había hecho.

Apoyó la frente en la lisa superficie de la puerta, meditando, simplemente pensando en todo lo que podría decir y en todo lo que no debería decir en absoluto. Tras calmarse un poco y soltar un suspiro, simplemente tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió sin mayores miramientos, recorrió con su mirada la habitación, en esta no había nadie, enarcando una ceja cerró la puerta a su espalda y caminó hasta acercarse a su escritorio.

_¿Mukuro? – _llamó con voz suave, nadie le respondió, su guardián de la niebla se había ido…pero ¿A dónde?

Por alguna razón, no sabia si estar aliviado o triste, ya de por sí toda la situación era extraña, ¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirse? Aliviado por que se había ido, triste porque lo extrañaba. ¿Lo extrañaba? Tsuna se sorprendió a si mismo sintiendo la necesidad de ver a Mukuro, de la misma manera que había sentido aquella necesidad que le impulso a liberarle.

_¡¡Demonios!!_

El jefe de la familia Vongola simplemente ya no sabia como lidiar con todo esto, y eso que aun nadie mas de la familia, aparte de Chrome, sabían lo que había hecho, todo lo que había hecho…no solo liberar a Mukuro, sino que también el haberse acostado con el y el ahora haberle perdido de vista. Todo esto solo podía significar que las cosas estarían por empeorar…

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, intentado mantener alejados todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior, se quitó la chaqueta para luego pasarse las manos por el cabello en un gesto de relajación, uno que no sirvió de mucho. Las consecuencias de sus actos comenzarían a llegar dentro de poco, y por mas que lo quisiera no podría detenerlas. De repente su celular comenzó a sonar, Tsuna soltó un suspiro, realmente no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, quizás solo era Gokudera llamándole para avisarle que estaban retrasados con Yamamoto, o quizás Dino para decirle sobre ciertas investigaciones, sacó el dichoso aparato del bolsillo de su chaqueta y miró la pantalla para así poder ver quien era el que llamaba.

_¿Chrome? – _frunció el ceño sin saber realmente como reaccionar o que pensar ante esto, ¿Porque le estaba llamando? Y justamente cuando se estaba cuestionando eso, el recuerdo de Mukuro asaltó su cabeza, ¿Y si llamaba para decir algo sobre su guardián? - _¿Pronto? – _contestó el teléfono en italiano.

_El esta aquí – _dijo con voz suave la joven del otro lado de la línea, y eso fue suficiente, antes de que Tsuna pudiese decir algo en absoluto, la ilusionista ya había cortado la llamada.

El pelicastaño con todas las preguntas en su cabeza dejó el teléfono celular a un lado, ahora sabía donde estaba su guardián, no tenía porque preocuparse ¿No es así? Ken, Chikuza y Chrome estaban con el, no había problema ¿No es así? Si eso era verdad ¿Por qué demonios sentía nuevamente ese vacío? ¿Ese algo faltante?

_Demonios…creo que esto esta tomando rumbos peligrosos…_

Se recostó en la cama, boca arriba, meditando todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, por alguna razón, el joven Vongola temía que esto seria solo el principio de algo mas grande…Esta era la punta del Iceberg…El solo hecho de que se había permitido ser tomado por su guardián, un furioso sonrojo cubrió su rostro, le había entregado su virginidad a Mukuro sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, se había dejado llevar por el momento, por la excitación, por las rudas caricias del mayor, por el rose de su piel, por esos diabólicos y demandantes labios, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, soltando un largo suspiro, había caído inevitablemente en las redes de Mukuro y ahora no sabia como salir.

Como hubiese sabido Tsuna de que su guardián de la niebla en ese preciso momento no podía dejar de pensar en el…

Sin saberlo, los dos pensaban en el otro y en como sin miramiento alguno habían acabado teniendo sexo como si no hubiese un mañana…

_No hay un mañana – _murmuró Mukuro para si mismo, mientras dejaba su cabeza caer hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá en donde estaba sentado…Su antiguo tridente apoyado inocentemente en una pared cercana, acaricio su cabello con sus manos enguantadas, soltó un suspiro u cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra.

_¿Sucede algo Mukuro-sama? – _el mayor no tuvo siquiera que moverse, sabia perfectamente que quien entraba confianzudamente al lugar en donde residía, solo podía ser una persona…

_No, querida Chrome…no sucede nada…- _dijo él sin levantar la cabeza o cambiar de postura.

_No creo que este siendo sincero…_- soltó ella, a lo que Mukuro le miró de reojo, la joven traía una bandeja en sus manos – _Le traje algo de comer…_

_Déjalo allí – _dijo el, indicando una mesita cercana, Chrome obedeció y dejo la mencionada bandeja allí, para luego caminar unos pasos y acercarse al mayor, el cual se sentó derecho en el sofá y le miró con sus ojos bicolor - _¿Qué sucede? – _inquirió él.

_Esto…- _le dijo ella con voz suave sacando de su cuello lo que parecía ser un colgante, cuando el mayor lo vio con atención notó que de este pendía un anillo…

_El anillo…_- comenzó a decir….

_Si, el anillo Vongola de la niebla_…- le completó ella con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Ella terminó ce acercarse a Mukuro, se agachó lo suficiente como para tomar una de las manos de este y depositar en la palma abierta el anillo con cadena y todo – _le pertenece…- _dijo finalmente para luego cerrarle la mano alrededor del anillo, sonreírle ampliamente y salir del lugar a paso rápido.

_Esa niña sabe algo que no quiere decirme…- _soltó Mukuro clavando sus ojos bicolor en el anillo que ahora yacía depositado en la palma de su mano. El recuerdo de Vongola Decimo bailó peligrosamente dentro de su mente, como una invitación a tomar aquello que estaba prohibido, pero que él había logrado saborear sin que nadie lo supiera…Y si que había valido la pena, el disfrutar de la piel del menor, de ese cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el suyo, esos ojos castaños llenos de deseo, perdidos en lujuria, aun podía sentir como en su espalda ardían los lugares en donde el joven jefe Vongola había clavado sus uñas…una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras acariciaba entre sus dedos el anillo que ahora le pertenecía y el que le corroboraba su lugar como el único y legitimo guardián de la niebla.

Rokudo Mukuro había sido capaz de tirar todo a un lado y acostarse con el jefe Vongola, frunció el ceño ante esto, él bien sabia que las cosas se habían salido de control, y ni el había logrado escapar de ello, muy por el contrario, había sucumbido sin miramiento alguno al deseo de poseer el cuerpo de Sawada Tsunayoshi de una manera que no involucraba ni tridente, ni sangre derramada, bueno no ese tipo de derramamiento de sangre, ya que sin lugar a dudas durante su desenfreno esta había estado presente.

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios al recordar la sangre ¿Es que acaso había tomado la virginidad del jefe Vongola? Su sonrisa se amplió al solo imaginar las posibilidades, sin lugar a dudas Tsunayoshi no olvidaría lo sucedido, y Mukuro tampoco…

_Pero…una sola vez no es suficiente…- _murmuró, de algo de lo que podía jactarse Mukuro, era de su capacidad para manipular los sentimientos y las emociones de los otros a su alrededor…

Pero… ¿Hasta que punto podrá manipular a Tsuna sin caer en su propio juego? ¿Será capaz de mantenerse al margen y no sucumbir a ese algo que parece reptar en su interior y que comienza a ganar fuerza sin poder evitarlo?

_Es hora del show…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba en su oficina firmando y revisando unos documentos, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, una luz rojiza iluminaba el lugar. El joven de cabello castaño estaba relativamente relajado, el tener que poner toda su atención en los papeles hacia que por lo menos durante unos minutos dejara de pensar en Mukuro, solo unos momentos…

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina, el joven jefe soltó un suspiro y levantó la mirada de los papeles, para clavarla en la puerta cerrada.

_¡Pase! – _tras aquella orden, la puerta se abrió de inmediato, y por esta entró Lambo, Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír calidamente, el niño traía entre sus manos un plato con un racimo de uvas, del cual comía mientras caminaba hacia e escritorio del mayor – _Hola Lambo, ¿Sucede algo? – _inquirió el pelicastaño sin dejar de sonreír.

_No, nada, solo venia a verte, llevas todo el día encerrado aquí, hace días que no juegas conmigo ¿Ya no te agrado? – _interrogó el niño de ojos verdes sin respirar entre palabras, Tsuna sonrió con algo de nostalgia, sabia que Lambo tenia razón, desde su cumpleaños que se había sumergido en el trabajo, antes siempre había dejado algo de tiempo libre para estar con Lambo, el mas pequeño de sus guardianes, al cual sin que este mismo lo supiera le estaba entrenando, sus "Tardes de juegos" eran suaves pero eficaces entrenamientos de combate, sin saberlo Lambo se estaba preparando para cumplir con su papel de guardián. Si bien Tsuna prefería mantener al menor en la oscuridad con respecto a las cosas turbias de la mafia, eso no significaba que lo dejaría sin protección alguna…

_No es eso Lambo, es solo que he estado algo ocupado – _le respondió el mayor dándole una cálida sonrisa.

_Esta bien…- _soltó Lambo tras meditarlo unos segundos, sonrió al mayor mientras comía mas uvas.

_¿En la cocina de las dieron?_ _Las cocineras te malcrían…-_ soltó el castaño riendo suavemente, a lo que el menor movió la cabeza negativamente

_No, las encontré en mi recamara, sobre mi escritorio…_- ante esto Tsuna no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.

_¿Alguien te las dejo?_

_Eso parece._

_¿No le viste?_

_No, estaba durmiendo, así que no pude ver quien las dejó, quizás fue Bianchi…- _respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

_Entiendo…_- susurró Tsuna cruzándose de brazos – _Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí haciéndome compañía – _le dijo el mayor cambiando el tema.

_¿No te molesto?_

_No, siéntate en ese sofá – _apuntó Tsuna uno de los sofás que estaba en la oficina, la cual no solo contaba con el escritorio y unas cuantas estanterías repletas de libros, una pequeña sala brindaba comodidad para cuando tenían que discutir cosas importantes no solo su consiguiere y el, sino que todos los guardianes. – _Así puedes comer tus uvas tranquilo._

_Esta bien…- _siguiendo lo dicho por el mayor, el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes se sentó en el sofá a disfrutar de sus uvas y de la compañía de Tsuna.

Por alguna razón, Tsuna sospechaba quien era el admirador secreto de su pequeño guardián del trueno, pero prefería no decir nada al respecto, ya las cosas se dirían solas.

Las horas pasaron y el cielo termino de oscurecerse, Lambo cayó dormido en el sofá con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios.

Tsuna casi ni se percató cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió y por esta entro Reborn.

_¿Terminaste con todo eso? – _preguntó el arcobaleno con su típica voz autoritaria, apuntando los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio.

_Si, pero puedes llevártelos después, ya es tarde…- _dijo Tsuna, a lo que Reborn enarcó una ceja – _Lambo se quedó dormido en el sofá ¿Crees que podrías llevarlo a su habitación? – _al terminar de decir eso, el castaño pudo verlo con claridad, pudo ver en los ojos de Reborn un brillo diferente, un algo indefinible.

_Esta bien, pero solo esta vez._

_Gracias Reborn._

**Fin capitulo 3.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Golpe de realidad

**Insatiable**

**Capitulo 4: "Golpe de realidad"**

Dos días tuvieron que pasar para que Tsuna estuviera algo más tranquilo, aunque aquí la palabra clave es "algo", si bien aun de vez en cuando Mukuro revoloteaba en sus pensamientos, el joven jefe Vongola había logrado calmarse lo suficiente como para al fin recibir a Gokudera y a Yamamoto como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque tubo que recurrir a todas sus habilidades actorales para no dejar escapar ningún rastro de nerviosismo…No podía permitir que su consigliere sospechara algo…

_¿Todo a estado bien? – _fue lo primero que preguntó Gokudera mientras se encaminaban a la oficina del joven jefe Vongola.

_Por supuesto ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – _inquirió Tsuna al momento de detenerse frente a la puerta de su oficina para así abrirla, sabiendo que Gokudera entraría justo después de el.

_Es solo que… - _el peligris dudó un segundo antes de responder - _Reborn-san parecía algo preocupado_ – dijo cerrando la puerta a su espalda, viendo como el castaño se acercaba al escritorio y se sentaba detrás de este.

_¿Reborn preocupado?_ – el castaño no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante esto, sabia que el arcobaleno era inquisidor y perspicaz, pero nunca creyó que llegaría al punto de advertir a Gokudera, aunque no supiera absolutamente nada…aun…

_Si, por usted Decimo –_ fue esto lo que llamó la atención de Tsuna, si su arcobaleno tutor estaba preocupado por el, es porque sospecha algo. Un paso en falso y todo se descubriría antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de explicar el porque de sus acciones. ¡Demonios!

_Reborn siempre exagera…-_ dijo mientras movía la mano en gesto de poca importancia, para así quitarle relevancia al hecho - _¿Y como les fue?_ – interrogó de inmediato, cambiando el tema para que así Gokudera no indagara mas en el asunto.

_Bastante bien, aquí esta el informe detallado –_ le extendió una carpeta – _pero en resumen Varia sospecha de un ataque a la familia._ – soltó el peligris sin miramientos mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

_Entiendo ¿Y que recomiendan al respecto? – _interrogó Tsuna mientras hojeaba la carpeta con calma, pudo escuchar como su consigliere soltaba un largo suspiro, lo que solo podía significar que no serian exactamente buenas noticias las que diría a continuación…

_Que algunos de los asesinos independientes Varia se instalen en la mansión Vongola._

_¿Qué? – _Tsuna clavó sus ojos castaños en su guardián, el cual solo se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuese algo inevitable.

_Se quedaran hasta que hayan dejado un firme perímetro de seguridad alrededor de la mansión. – _le explicó el peligris.

_Pero si la mansión es segura, están mis guardianes, y Reborn…-_ comenzó a enumerar Tsuna…

_Pero no todos los guardianes…-_ le recordó Gokudera, a lo que el castaño se colocó algo nervioso, sin poder evitar pensar en Mukuro nuevamente – _Después de todo Hibari y Ryohei aun no regresan, Lambo no puede pelear y Chrome esta fuera del país…- _le explicó Gokudera recordando todas las cosas de importancia con respecto a los guardianes.

_¿Chrome esta fuera del país? – _no pudo evitar preguntar el castaño, a lo que el guardián enarcó una ceja y le miró.

_Si, ¿Ella no le aviso? – _inquirió el peligris.

_No.- _fue la simple respuesta del joven jefe Vongola, notando esto Gokudera recurrió a informarle sobre el hecho.

_Bueno, ella se fue por unos días a Japón, pero mencionó algo de que no tardaría demasiado.-_ le dijo el peligris con mas detalle, a lo que Tsuna no pudo evitar sorprenderse…

_¿Cómo puedes saber tanto si acabas de regresar? – _no pudo evitar preguntar Tsuna, ante el hecho de que Gokudera parecía saber exactamente todo lo que hacían todos en cada momento, en el lugar que sea.

_Es mi trabajo saberlo todo…por algo soy su consigliere, Decimo.- _dijo mientras inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

_Hice bien al elegirte a ti – _le sonrió Tsuna, a lo que Gokudera también sonrió – _Bueno, entonces Varia vendrá a la mansión…- _dijo retomando el tema anterior.

_Si – _le respondió Gokudera.

Un silencio les inundó mientras ambos parecían haberse perdido en recuerdos y pensamientos que nada que ver tenían los que actual conversación…

_¿Se sabe quienes vendrán? – _inquirió Tsuna regresando a su tarea de hojear la carpeta que Gokudera le había entregado.

_No, aun no._

_Perfecto – _soltó con ironía – _Así que será una sorpresa._

Gokudera no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante esto ultimo, tomó nota mental de comenzar los preparativos para la llegada y presencia de Varia en la mansión, alejar las cosas de valor, reforzar algunas habitaciones, cosas como esas…Después de todo Varia no se caracterizaba por ser terriblemente ordenado o siquiera cuidadoso…lo mejor era prevenir mas daños del necesario…

De repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, ambos intercambiaron unas miradas, se podían escuchar con claridad exclamaciones, risas estridentes y pasos ruidosos, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa, el guardián del sol estaba de regreso en la mansión Vongola.

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron abruptamente de par en par y por estas hizo acto de presencia el escandaloso guardián del sol, Sasagawa Ryohei, vestido con unos simples jeans, una polera blanca y una chaqueta deportiva, sonrió ampliamente a los que estaban en la oficina…

_Hola – _saludó Tsuna, la energía desorbitante de Ryohei siempre intimidaba un poco al jefe, en especial cuando regresaba de algún a misiono de un tiempo afuera.

_¡¡Oh jefe!! ¡¡Ya estoy de regreso!! – _exclamó el guardián mientras dejaba a un lado el bolso que llevaba al hombro y se acercaba a Tsuna a pasos rápidos y ruidosos.

_Lo notamos…_- murmuró Gokudera cruzándose de brazos y moviéndose hacia un lado para que así el otro guardián pudiera abrazar al joven jefe de la familia de aquella manera efusiva que siempre le había caracterizado.

_¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? – _interrogó el castaño aun atrapado en el abrazo del guardián del sol, sin saber si quería soltarse o no, después de todo llevaba tiempo sin ver a Ryohei…

_Bien, bien, ¡¡Excelente!! – _le respondió Ryohei con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro soltando al menor.

_Es bueno saberlo. – _fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño mientras se sobaba los hombros, algo adolorido.

Tras ese caluroso gesto, Tsuna y el guardián del sol se sentaron en un sofá cercano, Ryohei se entretuvo contándole a Tsuna como había estado su viaje, como estaba la familia en Japón, como Haru y Kyoko esperaban que apenas tuviese tiempo les visitara, toda esa clase de cosas, también le contó de que tuvo la oportunidad de intercambiar unas palabras con Colonnello y con Lal, de que ambos le enviaban sus saludos también.

La conversación parecía animada e interesante, incluso Gokudera escuchaba atentamente, cuando de repente, Ryohei se quedó callado…

_¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, no soy el único que llegó a la mansión_ – informó el guardián del sol como quien no quiere la cosa.

_¿A que te refieres?_ – inquirió Gokudera acercándose al otro guardián, mientras achicaba la mirada, Ryohei soltó una risita nerviosa desviando su mirada del peligris.

_Varia esta en el vestíbulo, pensé que ya lo sabían, Yamamoto estaba con ellos_ – dijo Ryohei poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso.

_¿¡Ya están aquí!? ¿¡Tan pronto!? – _interrogó Tsuna mas que sorprendido con lo recién dicho.

_Ese idiota debe haberse quedado conversando con el tiburón –_ soltó Gokudera refiriéndose a Yamamoto, cruzándose de brazos. – _Podrías haber avisado antes…- _dijo mirando a Ryohei, el cual ya estaba a unos pocos pasos de la puerta.

_Lo mejor será que vayamos a recibirlos –_ dijo el jefe Vongola, a lo que sus dos guardianes asintieron.

_Yo voy a dejar esto a mi habitación y bajaré de inmediato. – _dijo Ryohei saliendo de la oficina rumbo a su habitación, mientras mas rápido fuera mas rápido estaría en el vestíbulo para ayudar.

Gokudera y Tsuna salieron de la oficina y comenzaron a caminar hacia el vestíbulo, al llegar a la escalera que les llevaría al primer piso, pudieron ver con claridad quienes de Varia habían llegado.

_Buenas – _saludó Tsuna una vez que comenzó a bajar las escaleras – _Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria – _dijo moviendo la cabeza a cada uno de ellos, pero extendieron su mano hacia el líder Varia, el cual la estrechó con firmeza.

_Asumo que ya se le habrá informado del porque de nuestra presencia aquí, ¿No es así Decimo? – _inquirió Xanxus con su voz varonil y firme, a lo que el mencionado Decimo asintió.

_Si, mi consiguiere me ha dicho de que están aquí para armar un perímetro de seguridad._

_Así es…- _respondió el ojirojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_Bueno, sean bienvenidos a la mansión Vongola –_ dijo el castaño mientras le hacia una seña a una sirviente que caminaba por uno de los pasillos cercanos, la cual se acercó de inmediato – _Enséñales sus habitaciones por favor._

_De inmediato. – _respondió ella.

_Yo iré con ellos Decimo –_ le susurró Gokudera, alo que el castaño asintió.

De esta manera Yamamoto, Ryohei y Tsuna se quedaron en el vestíbulo, el último de ellos se cruzó de brazos y miró a sus dos guardianes.

_Asegúrense de ayudar a Varia en todo lo que puedan necesitar._

_Por supuesto Jefe – _respondió el guardián del solo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

_Será un placer Tsuna –_ le dijo Yamamoto.

Tras ese ultimo intercambio de palabras, Tsuna prefirió regresar a su recamara, sin siquiera pensarlo o imaginarlo siquiera, la mansión poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de gente, ¿Era acaso un mensaje? ¿Algo le decía que debía contarle a su gente? O por lo menos a Reborn que había liberado a Mukuro, o sino las cosas podrían salirse de control en segundos.

El joven Vongola entró en su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin moverse mucho se deshizo de su chaqueta, zapatos y pantalones, quedando simplemente con la camisa y la ropa interior. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, cayó profundamente dormido, sin saber que en el reino de los sueños alguien le esperaba con ideas algo macabras en mente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Podía sentir un par de manos frías recorriendo su piel, el contraste entre lo caliente de su cuerpo y lo frío de as manos, las que viciosamente le acariciaban como si quisieran recordar cada centímetro de su piel, cada detalle, cada lugar, era sobrecogedor…

Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir como una de esas manos envolvía su virilidad, fue allí que cayó en la cuenta de algo importante, las manos que le acariciaban no estaban frías por el hecho de que la piel de estas lo estuviera, sino que por el hecho de que llevaban guantes…

_¿Guantes? – _susurró para si, mientras abría sus ojos castaños, encontrándose con un brillante y peculiar par de ojos, uno azul y uno rojo le devolvían la mirada, mientras que una sonrisa sombría se dibujaba en los labios de aquel dueño de esos ojos – _Mukuro…- _soltó un suspiro ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Estaba esto sucediendo de verdad? ¿Era esto un sueño? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

_Oh, pero si sabes perfectamente que sucederá ahora – _le respondió el mayor casi como si leyera su mente.

Y fue allí que sintió un dolor punzante, como si algo le estuviese pinchando, algo con un filo, un algo que estaba hiriendo su piel, clavó sus ojos en Mukuro, el cual sonrió mas ampliamente para luego lamer uno de sus dedos enguantados, Tsuna pudo que en estos quedaba un leve rastro de sangre…

_¿Sangre?_

_Una pequeña marca, nada mas – _dijo Mukuro tomando la mano de Tsuna, aquella que llevaba el anillo Vongola – _Solo yo puedo tenerte, solo yo puedo matarte…- _susurró mientras llevaba la mano hasta sus labios y besaba el anillo Vongola.

Tsuna estaba perplejo, ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Qué es lo que buscaba Mukuro? Sujetando firmemente la mano que portaba el anillo del cielo, aprisionó al menor bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo, pudiendo sentir como el joven Vongola se revolvía bajo este…

_¡¡Mukuro!! ¡¡Basta de todo esto!! ¡¡Suéltame!! – _exclamó el castaño removiéndose todo lo que podía, pero su fuerza era poca en comparación a la del mayor

_No vale la pena pequeño Vongola, estas atrapado – _sin que el castaño pudiese hacer algo, un cuchillo rasgo su camisa con fuerza, casi rozando peligrosamente su piel, para luego ser volteado hasta quedar de cara en la almohada en la que antes había estado cómodamente durmiendo. Mukuro se movió un poco para luego quedar sentado ahora sobre la espalda del menor, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tsuna, el cual no solo podía sentir la excitación de Mukuro rozando a través de la tela del pantalón de este, sino que también aquel dolor que había sentido antes, ahora lo sitia mas fuerte, proveniente de su abdomen

_¡¡Mukuro!! ¡¡Suéltame!! – _exclamó nuevamente removiéndose lo poco y nada que podía con el peso de su guardián de la niebla sobre el.

_Yo creo que no…_- dijo el mayor – _Tsunayoshi-kun…- _dejando que su aliento calido acariciara el cuello del menor, el cual no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el roce

_Mukuro, esto no es divertido_.

_¿Quién dijo que debía serlo_? – y con esas palabras comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Tsuna con el filo del cuchillo que llevaba, dejando que sintiera el suave roce del metal en su frágil piel.

_Mukuro ¿Qué haces_? – inquirió Tsuna comenzando a temblar, temiendo por lo que podría suceder a continuación.

_Marcándote_…- y tras esas palabras, rasgó la ropa interior del menor con el cuchillo. – _Solo mío…_

_No…- _susurró Tsuna contra la almohada, apenas podía moverse, Mukuro era mas fuerte y estaba en una posición de ventaja, sumado a ello, ya suponía que es lo que venia a buscar el ilusionista...

Un dedo enguantado se adentro en el castaño, el cual soltó un quejido ante la abrupta intrusión, un quejido que se vio amortiguado por la almohada, la que comenzaba a recibir sus silenciosas lagrimas…Esto no estaba bien, Mukuro estaba dominado por su deseo, su necesidad de tenerle…

El guardián de la niebla estaba completamente poseído por el deseo, por la lujuria, por un sin numero mas de emociones que simplemente no podía explicar y que tampoco quería entender. En este momento solo quería sentir la piel de Tsuna, sentir su interior, escuchar sus gemidos, su llanto…

_Grita para mi Vongola – _dijo en un siseo, mientras le penetraba de una estocada, dejando al menor que sintiera los piercing que se había hecho…

_Ah… ¿Pero que? – _Tsuna los acababa de sentir, rozando su interior de manera extraña, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de que Mukuro comenzara a entrar y salir, embistiendo con fuerza - _¡Basta! ¡Mukuro! ¡Basta! – _exclamaba intentando de alejarse del mayor, pero solo logrando que este soltara una risa maléfica y que embistiera aun mas fuerte, mas rápido, con menos misericordia.

_Grita para mí Vongola…_

_¡¡NO!!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un golpe en la puerta… ¿Qué hora era? El castaño comenzó a abrir sus ojos, estiro una de sus manos y alcanzó el reloj de su mesita de noche, pudo notar que marcaba las 8, y notando la luminosidad de su recamara, eso solo podía significar que eran las 8 de la mañana, se restregó un poco los ojos, escuchando nuevamente un golpe en la puerta. Fue allí que recordó de golpe a Mukuro, se sentó en su cama, notando que la camisa con la que se había quedado dormido estaba completamente intacta, pero su ropa interior había desaparecido…

_¿Fue real? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una ilusión? – _se preguntó a si mismo mientras se ponía de pie, al hacerlo sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared mas cercana para no caer, fue allí que pudo sentir algo escurriendo por entre sus muslos – _Oh mierda, esto no puede ser – _estaba mas que claro de que era semen y sangre, lo que sea que sea que había hecho Mukuro, había sido lo suficientemente real como para que quedara rastro en su cuerpo. Nuevamente el golpe en la puerta.

_¿Decimo? – _era la voz de Gokudera, el pánico comenzó a llenarle, ¿Qué hacer? Su consiguiere no podía verle así, no podía…no podía…

_Estoy en el baño, pasa._ – dijo mientras que con paso veloz, o por lo menos lo mas rápido que pudo, se adentro al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta en el momento que Gokudera entraba a la habitación.

Tsuna se apoyó en la puerta cerrada, aguantándose un sollozo, Mukuro le había violado, sin contemplación y remordimiento alguno.

_Decimo, Varia pide autorización para comenzar a armar el perímetro de seguridad – _pudo escuchar la voz de Gokudera del otro lado de la puerta.

_Diles que…- _se tragó el llanto que quería dejar salir y aclaró la voz lo mejor que pudo, Gokudera no podía saber lo que le había sucedido – _Diles que tienen autorización._

_Esta bien – _el peligris había comenzado a alejarse de la puerta del baño en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, cuando la voz de Tsuna le detuvo en sus pasos.

_¿Gokudera-kun? – _llamó al peligris, sabiendo que su voz saldría amortiguada del otro lado de la puerta, pero aun así esperando que el otro pudiera escucharle…

_¿Si, Decimo? – _el peligris había escuchado.

_¿Podrías comunicarte con Chrome? – _pidió casi en un susurro - _Y decirle que venga a la mansión lo más pronto posible._

_Por supuesto…- _le respondió Gokudera, mas que sorprendido con el curioso pedido de su jefe, por lo cual no pudo evitar preguntar - _¿Decimo? ¿Sucede algo?_

_No, no, todo esta bien…_

_Esta bien, entonces me retiro…- _y tras esas ultimas palabras Gokudera salio de la recamara, dejando nuevamente solo al joven jefe Vongola, solo para lidiar con todo lo que acababa de sucederle.

_Oh dios…- _Tsuna espero unos segundos antes de dejar a las lagrima deslizarse por su rostro – _Oh dios ¿Qué he hecho? – _susurró para si mismo mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y hundía su rostro entre ellas – _He liberado un monstruo…un monstruo que va tras de mi…_

Continuó llorando por unos minutos más, antes de tomar la decisión de encender la ducha. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que aun llevaba puesta cuando lo notó, un aro en su ombligo relucía con un brillo rojo en su piel manchada de sangre.

_¿Pero que? – _supo en ese preciso instante que ese aro era la forma de Mukuro para marcarle, no solo la violación…La joya dañando su piel era la prueba fehaciente de su posesión…

"_**Solo mío"**_

Retumbó en la cabeza de Tsuna una y otra vez, la voz de Mukuro se repetía…aun podía escucharle…

"_**Grita para mi Vongola"**_

Y no hay forma de escapar…un monstruo insaciable le seguía y no se detendría hasta arrebatarle todo, ya le había dado su virginidad, su cuerpo y sin saberlo su propio corazón, y eso era algo que simplemente no podía entender por completo, no podía entender porque a pesar del hecho de que Mukuro le había hecho algo terriblemente malo, no podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía dejar de desear que estuviese a su lado, no solo como su guardián. ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto completamente loco? ¿Es que acaso sus propias emociones le habían cegado por completo?

Tsuna simplemente no sabía que pensar o que creer, todo parecía fuera de control, y ahora tras la violación, no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era un golpe de realidad, un algo que le mostraba el como sus decisiones tenían consecuencias, en este caso sobre el mismo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría mantener todo esto oculto antes de que alguien notara algo?

Se metió bajo la ducha, a la espera de que el agua no solo limpiara los rastros en su cuerpo, son que también le ayudara a limpiar todo lo que estaba dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza, que le ayudar a relajarse un poco, a olvidar, a tranquilizarse…necesitaba pensar con claridad, pero parecía inútil, mientras el agua borraba el rastro de Mukuro en su cuerpo, no podía olvidar el rostro de su guardián al momento de sacarlo de aquel tanque que había sido su prisión, aquel rostro relajado, no pudo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa en su propio rostro ¿¡Es que acaso estaba loco realmente!? ¡¡Dios!! ¡¿Cómo podía pensar así de Mukuro después de lo que le había hecho!?

Apoyó su frente en una de las frías paredes de la ducha, dejando que el agua continuara acariciando su piel, las cosas no iban para nada bien, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se desviaron hacia aquel aro que adornaba su ombligo…

_¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? – _se preguntó a su mismo en un susurro.

Mientras el joven jefe Vongola se debatía dentro del cuarto de baño, bajo el agua tibia de la ducha, Gokudera se encontraba en la habitación de Yamamoto, caminando de un lado a otro ante la atenta mirada del espadachín antes mencionado, el cual esperaba con paciencia alguna clase de explicación, alguna palabra de parte del peligris, que le indicara que demonios estaba sucediendo. El moreno temía preguntarle a su pareja, ya que por la expresión que este traía, algo serio debiera ser, algo en lo profundo de su ser se lo decía, lo que sea que le sucedía a Gokudera era algo importante.

El consigliere no detenía su caminar, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, de vez en cuando se detenía, miraba a Yamamoto, casi como si quisiera decirle algo, para luego soltar un suspiro y continuar caminando sin cesar, el cual comenzaba a exasperar al espadachín, algo que no se lograba con facilidad, tomando en cuenta la clase de personalidad que tenia Yamamoto, exasperarle o hacerle perder la paciencia era algo que no se lograba con facilidad, aunque tratándose de Gokudera, el peligris siempre se había caracterizado por lograr cosas imposibles de parte del espadachín, así que no era sorpresa de que si había alguien que podría exasperar a Yamamoto, ese tendría que ser Gokudera.

_¡Por Dios Hayato! ¿Qué demonios sucede? Llevas así casi una hora y no has dicho absolutamente nada - _ terminó por explotar el espadachín, logrando su cometido de detener a Gokudera en su incesante paseo, el cual clavó sus ojos claros en los oscuros de Yamamoto.

_Es el Decimo… - _dijo el peligris después de una larga pausa, a lo que el moreno se puso de pie de donde había estado sentado y se acerco a Gokudera con los ojos calmos.

_Siempre es el décimo…_- le dijo el japonés con voz suave.

_¡No! ¡Esta vez es algo importante!_ – comenzó a decir con la voz cargada de nerviosismo, de miedo, de mil y un emociones, y ninguna de ellas buena.

_Hayato…_- intentó calmarle, pero Gokudera parecía no querer calmarse aun, colocó ambas manos en los hombros del moreno y en una suave caricia envolvió el cuello del más alto.

_No_…_Takeshi, esta vez es importante, algo le sucedió al décimo y no puedo saber con exactitud que…temo saber con exactitud…- _la sola mención de su nombre de pila fue suficiente para hacerle entender que todo esto era grave, Gokudera nunca le llamaba por su nombre de pila…

_¿Estas seguro?_

_Si, simplemente lo se…_

_Pero… ¿El te dijo algo? – _inquirió mientras acariciaba el cabello gris del otro guardián, a la espera de que esto le calmara un poco.

_Si, me pidió que contactara a Chrome…_

_¿A Chrome?_

_Si._

_¿Y lo hiciste?_

_Aun no…_

_Hazlo de inmediato, quizás no quiera decirnos a nosotros que sucedió, pero si llamó a Chrome, es porque quizás quiere hablar con ella. – _le explicó Yamamoto, sorprendiendo un poco a Gokudera con su conclusión, mas ante el hecho de que era bastante creíble.

_¿Y porque no con nosotros?_ – se preguntó Gokudera mas a si mismo que para los dos, pero igualmente el espadachín le respondió.

_Porque somos sus amigos y sus subordinados, el cree que debe mantener esa imagen de jefe y amigo confiable – _explicó el moreno con voz calma.

_Teme que lo que sea que nos pueda decir ¿Arruine esa imagen?_

_Exacto. – _decir que Yamamoto no era inteligente era dejarse llevar por las apariencias, pues por lejos podía deducir muchas cosas con la información brindada, aunque esta fuese poca.

_Voy a contactar a Chrome de inmediato, es lo mejor –_ dijo Gokudera separándose del mas alto y acercándose a la puerta de la habitación.

_Hayato –_ le detuvo, el peligris se volteó para mirarle, al hacerlo, se encontró con el rostro serio del espadachín.

_¿Qué?_

_¿Que fue lo que te hizo pensar que algo le sucede a Tsuna? – _inquirió Yamamoto temiendo por la clase de respuesta que el peligris podría darle. Pudo ver como Gokudera agachaba la mirada, con la duda reflejada en su rostro, casi con el mismo temor del espadachín a decir lo que debía decir.

_Había manchas de sangre en el suelo…_- se detuvo, como meditando las palabras que diría a continuación - …_y en la cama…_

Yamamoto abrió sus ojos negros en sorpresa, ahora comprendía el porque de la desesperación de su pareja, aquel escenario lo explicaba todo, la sangre en la habitación de Tsuna había causado todo el miedo en Gokudera, y ahora en el mismo…

_¿Sangre? ¿Estas seguro? – _Gokudera le miró con firmeza, en su rostro no se veía duda alguna.

_Más que seguro. – _fue la escueta respuesta del joven consigliere.

_Oh Dios – _soltó Yamamoto sentándose en el borde de la cama, por fin tomándole el verdadero peso a toda la situación.

_Voy a comunicarme con Chrome y regreso enseguida._

_Por supuesto, yo…yo iré a ver a Ryohei-san…no, no puedo quedarme aquí…- _dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a donde Gokudera se había quedado de pie detenido.

_Intentaré no tardar – _le respondió el peligris acercándose a Yamamoto y depositando un rápido beso en los labios del espadachín, antes de salir veloz hacia el pasillo.

Yamamoto se quedó de pie unos segundos mas antes de encaminare en busca del guardián del sol, cualquier cosa con tal de sacarse la ansiedad y la preocupación de la cabeza por unos segundos, por mas que deseara ir y preguntarle a Tsuna directamente que es lo que le sucedía, sabia bien que no podía simplemente llegar y hacerlo, que si lo intentaba, el castaño se cerraría por completo y no diría absolutamente nada, así que por ahora solo les quedaba confiar en que Rokudo Chrome pudiera sacarle algo de información a Tsuna, a la espera de que esta información no resultara ser tan drásticamente horrible como estaba temiendo que seria.

El espadachín no podía evitar sentir de que por más que Gokudera y el mismo desearan que todo esto no fuera tan grave como parecía serlo, acabaría siendo exactamente así, o incluso peor.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante el solo pensamiento.

**Fin capitulo 4.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Verdad al descubierto

**¡¡Hola!! Hace bastante que no subía algo en la comunidad, me disculpo por la tardanza del capitulo nuevo, pero es que no estoy pasando por unos buenos momentos, estoy algo deprimida.**

**Pero bueno, tras haber conversado con mis queridas amigas, ellas me subieron el animo lo suficiente como para que me decidiera a terminar de traspasar el capitulo 5, así que aquí se los traigo.**

**Disfruten el capitulo 5**

**Dedicado a todas las personas que han estado dejándome maravillosos comentarios, y que parecen histéricas con saber que sucederá.**

**Besos.**

**Lucy.**

**Insatiable**

**Capitulo 5: "Verdad al descubierto"**

_¿Qué has hecho? – _fue la voz de Chrome la que le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Se encontraba recostado boca arriba en su cama, mientras que la chica que era casi como su reflejo en apariencia, estaba de pie cerca del final de la cama, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, podía verse con claridad que estaba enfadada por algo.

_No se de que hablas – _le respondió Mukuro mientras jugaba con un mechón de su largo cabello, en un afán de ignorar a la chica, lo cual pareció hacerla enojar aun mas…

_¡Por supuesto que sabes de que hablo! ¡No te hagas el loco conmigo! – _le exclamó sin dejar de mirarle con enojo - _¡Y no me ignores!_

… _- _Mukuro no le respondió y continuó en su tarea de ignorar a la chica jugueteando con su cabello.

_¡Mukuro-sama! – _exclamó ella intentando lograr la atención del mayor - _¿Qué le hiciste a Tsunayoshi-san? – _inquirió ella relajando la pose y colocando ambas manos en sus caderas, en una pose de reproche.

Al preguntar aquello Chrome pudo ver con claridad como la expresión en el rostro del mayor cambiaba levemente, ella había tenido razón, algo había sucedido con el jefe Vongola, y Mukuro había sido el culpable de ello.

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia – _le espetó Mukuro mientras se sentaba en la cama, apoyándose con sus manos para así mirar a la chica directamente. Sus ojos bicolor le miraban con firmeza, la chica no se inmutó ante esto, le mantuvo la mirada.

_¡Por supuesto que lo es! – _le gritó ella acercándose a él

_¡No!_ – le respondió Mukuro.

_¡Tsunayoshi-san también es importante para mí! – _exclamó Chrome, sin saber que sus palabras provocaríanuna reacción negativa y violenta en el mayor, aquello fue algo que la chica no se esperaba.

En segundos, en un parpadeo, Mukuro se había puesto de pie abruptamente y había sujetado a la chica por el cuello, para luego azotarla contra una de las paredes cercanas, la chica soltó un quejido, pero no dijo o hizo nada más al respecto, se quedó allí, quieta, mirando al mayor, intentando comprender el porque de aquella reacción.

_El es mío – _dijo cada palabra con lentitud, con voz siseante y peligrosa, la chica abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante esto, para después mirarle con desafío. Ahora todo comenzaba a tomar cierto sentido.

_Así que es eso…- _soltó ella como si nada, como si no estuviese sujeta firmemente por el cuello, acorralada contra una pared, ahora las acciones de Mukuro tenían cierto sentido, pero eso no explicaba que es lo que había sucedido.

_No te atrevas a acercarte a el – _le amenazó el mayor con los ojos bicolor cargados de muchos sentimientos, entre ellos celos.

_No creas que te obedeceré_

_¡Lo harás! – _soltó el apretando un poco el cuello de la chica, la cual si un quejido dejo escapar.

_No creas que sigo siendo la misma chica frágil que rescataste de un hospital hace ya tantos años atrás…- _le dijo ella con la voz firme, desapareciendo en el agarre de Mukuro, para después aparecer justo detrás de él, el mayor enarcó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

_Haz aprendido bien –_ dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la pared donde antes había tenido atrapada a la chica, o más bien a la ilusión de la chica.

_Tuve un excelente maestro –_ le respondió ella cruzándose de brazos también, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Mukuro.

_Eso no lo dudo._

El silencio les envolvió por unos cuantos segundos, quizás incluso unos pocos minutos, hasta finalmente la chica tuvo que volver a preguntar, no podía perder tiempo, realmente necesitaba saber a que se enfrentaba, que es lo que había sucedido.

_¿Qué sucedió con Tsunayoshi-san? – _volvió a preguntar, Mukuro torció la cabeza hacia un lado y le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que es mas una mueca que cualquier otra cosa.

_¿Qué te hace creer que te lo diré?_

_Porque si no me lo dices tu ahora, lo sabre de todas maneras después…- _esto ultimo llamó la atención del mayor.

_¿A que te refieres? – _inquirió él separándose de la pared y mirándole aun con los brazos cruzados.

_Gokudera-kun se contacto conmigo – _le explica la chica con voz seria – _me pidió que fuera a la mansión Vongola – _se detuvo y le miró con reproche – _de inmediato._

_¿Te pidieron que fueras a la mansión Vongola? – _inquirió Mukuro, incrédulo.

_Si – _le respondió ella – _porque para ellos, yo continuo siendo el guardián de la niebla, y como tal, debo responder a su llamado – _dijo mientras hacia un movimiento de mano y en esta aparecía una ilusión en su dedo, una ilusión idéntica al anillo Vongola de la niebla.

_Así que ellos aun no saben que estoy libre – _dijo soltando una risita

_¿Esperabas que lo supieran después de lo que hiciste?_

_Seria lo mas lógico._

_¿Qué demonios hiciste?_

_Dije que no te lo diré – _Chrome achicó la mirada, Mukuro le ignoro y clavó sus ojos bicolor en un punto de la pared.

_Sabes…- _dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir – _Lo mas probable es que ellos quieran asesinarte una vez que sepan que estas libre._

_¿Y eso? – _inquirió él enarcando una ceja, mirando la silueta de la chica

_Acción y reacción Mukuro-sama – _dijo ella volteándose para verle – _Cosechas lo que siembras, y lo que sea que le hiciste a Vongola Décimo, lo pagaras caro, de eso estoy mas que segura…- _y tras esas ultimas palabras salio de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas.

Esta era la primera vez que Chrome abiertamente se presentaba ante Mukuro para enfrentársele, para reprocharle sus acciones, normalmente y desde siempre la joven ilusionista se había mantenido de lado de Mukuro, apoyándole incondicionalmente en todo. Pero hoy, hace tan solo unos momentos atrás, ella le había gritado, le había hablado con reproche, todo en pos de Vongola Décimo, todo por el mismo joven por el que estaba obsesionado Mukuro.

Chrome sabia mas de lo que aparentaba, siempre parecía sospechar mas, siempre parecía saber lo que pensaba Mukuro, o por lo menos la mayoría del tiempo, ella había sospechado de el de inmediato al recibir la llamada del consigliere, casi como si supiera que entre el jefe Vongola y Mukuro había un algo…un algo que ni el mismo Mukuro terminaba de entender.

En ese momento, recordó lo sucedido la otra noche, recordó el cuerpo de Tsuna retorciéndose bajo suyo, gritando, suplicándole, llorando…y fue allí que a pesar de sentir una morbosa satisfacción, un algo se oprimió en su pecho, un algo que le decía dentro de su cabeza que algo estaba apunto de salir muy mal.

"_**Cosechas lo que siembras"**_

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Chrome comenzaban a perturbarle de un manera que no comprendía, nunca antes había sentido algo como eso.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Qué te sucede? – _interrogó Xanxus enarcando una ceja desde donde estaba, recostado en la cama. Squalo estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando el cielo nocturno. Habían terminado al fin de hacer el perímetro del patio de atrás de la mansión, el cual como bien comprobaron no era pequeño.

El reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes marcaba las 10 de la noche, recién hace tan solo una hora atrás habían terminado de hacer el perímetro, había sido una tarea ardua pero la habían llevado a cabo sin mayores contratiempos, lo que habían descubierto de todo esto, era algo que no haría feliz a nadie, en especial al consigliere.

_Es solo que…- _Squalo no sabia si continuar o no, pero la mirada de Xanxus bastó para que simplemente se decidiera y dijera lo que quería decir – _Algo sucede en esta casa…_

_Eso es obvio, después de descubrir lo que descubrimos_

_No, no me refiero a eso, ellos aun no lo saben…- _le interrumpió el albino – _me refiero a otra cosa…_

_¿A que? – _interrogó su jefe nuevamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama y clavaba sus ojos rojos en el espadachín

_Los guardianes de la tormenta y de la lluvia actuaban extraño hace unas horas atrás – _Squalo pudo ver que Xanxus enarcaba una ceja a la espera de que dijera algo mas – _como si estuviesen preocupados de algo, parecían completamente desconcentrados mientras trabajábamos._

_¿Crees que sucede algo con los Vongola? – _inquirió poniéndose de pie y acercándose al albino, el cual se cruzo de brazos y se apoyó en una pared cercana.

_Es solo una suposición – _soltó Squalo, sintiendo como Xanxus colocaba ambas manos apoyadas en la pared, a cada lado de la cabeza del espadachín.

_Pero una interesante suposición – _susurró el ojirojo acercando su cuerpo al del albino - _¿Dónde esta Lussuria?_

_¿En su habitación? – _soltó el albino sin saber realmente la respuesta a esa pregunta, sintiendo como una de las piernas de Xanxus se abría camino entre las suyas, rozando deliberadamente aquella zona sensible de su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecer.

_¿No sabes donde esta? – _inquirió el moreno enarcando una ceja.

_Dijo algo sobre ir a hablar con alguien – _soltó el albino con la respiración cada vez mas trabajada.

_Perfecto…o sea nadie nos molestara…- _en un rápido movimiento sujetó ambas manos de Squalo con una de las suyas por sobre la cabeza de este, mientras presionaba su cuerpo hasta el punto que ni siquiera el aire podría pasar entre ellos.

_Aun…estamos…trabajando…- _soltó Squalo trabajosamente, sn poder resistirse demasiado a los avances del ojirojo, nunca había podido resistirse.

_No me interesa…- _y antes de que el albino pudiese decir o hacer algo en protesta, Xanxus ya le estaba besando como si quisiera robarle el alma en el proceso.

_Xan…xus…_

_¡Silencio! – _ordeno el pelinegro sujetando a Squalo para luego arrojarle a la cama sin miramiento alguno

_¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Que eso duele!!_

_Te daré algo por lo que quejarte de verdad – _dijo con soberbia mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y dejaba al descubierto su pecho cubierto de cicatrices, las cuales habían ido atenuándose con los años.

_¡Eres un idiota! – _le gritó Squalo intentando ponerse de pie, pero Xanxus le detuvo empujándole nuevamente a la cama y encaramándose en esta, tomando con una de sus manos una buena cantidad de cabello blanco, tirando de este mantuvo al albino en su lugar, el cual prefería ahorrarse un poco de dolor y quedarse lo suficientemente quieto para que el mayor no tirara mas de su cabello.

_¿Alguna otra queja? – _inquirió el ojirojo con una mirada llena de superioridad, sabiendo que el albino no diría nada mas al respecto.

En cosa de segundos Xanxus se deshizo de la ropa de Squalo, dejándole completamente desnudo a su merced, ¡Oh! Pero como disfrutaba de tener ese bello y pálido cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el, solo para el, solo por el, saber que provocaba todo eso en el espadachín le excitaba a sobremanera.

Sin aguantar mas, se deshizo de sus propios pantalones y sin preparación alguna penetró en el interior del albino, el cual emitió un gruñido de incomodidad y se retorció bajo el cuerpo de Xanxus, el cual sujeto las piernas del albino para así evitar que este se moviera antes de que el lo quisiera.

_¡¡Maldición Xanxus!! – _le gritó el menor golpeándole en el hombro, no con toda la fuerza que deseaba, dadas las circunstancias - _¡¡Eres un bestia!! ¡¡Pudiste avisar por lo menos!!_

_Eso le quita la diversión – _susurró el ojirojo mientras comenzaba a moverse, entrando y saliendo, disfrutando de la fricción de sus cuerpos.

_Ah…_

_Tan estrecho…- _soltó el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos, sin dejar de moverse, sintiendo como la mano enguantada de Squalo se aferraba con fuerza a su hombro en busca de soporte.

_¡Dios! ¡Xanxus!_ - se retorció el albino bajo el peso del otro – _¡Mírame! – _exclamó con la respiración entrecortada, a lo que Xanxus obedeció sin meditarlo realmente, Squalo disfrutaba ver los ojos rojos del líder de Varia, ver como esa mirada color sangre brillaba de deseo solo para el, le hacia retorcerse de placer…

El ojirojo clavó sus ojos en Squalo, viendo como el cabello de este estaba repartido hacia un lado en la cama, parecía una cascada de seda, sonrió para si mismo mientras se agachaba y besaba el cuello del albino, preocupándose de dejar la marca de sus dientes en aquella pálida piel.

_¡¡Xanxus!! – _

El sentir como los dientes del ojirojo se abrían paso en su piel le hizo llegar al orgasmo sin poder aguantarlo mas, la sola contracción de sus musculos y el silencioso gemido que escapo de sus labios, llevaron al clímax al mayor, el cual sonrió satisfecho sin desviar la mirada de los ojos claros de Squalo.

_¿Piensas quedarte a vivir allí? – _inquirió el albino, Xnaxus aun seguía en su interior.

_No me molestaría – _le respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

_¡¡Sale!! – _le gritó golpeándole en el hombro nuevamente, Xanxus dibujó una sonrisa maligna en sus labios antes de agarrar un puñado de cabello blanco.

_No he terminado contigo – _dijo casi en un susurro, mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del espadachín.

_¡¡Mañana tenemos trabajo!_! – le gritó intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

_No me interesa._

_¡¡Por la mierda Xanxus!! ¡¡Mañana no voy a poder pararme!! _

_Lussuria puede hacer tu trabajo_

_¡¡¡Xanxus!!!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Tsuna?_

Pudo escuchar que alguien le otro lado de la puerta de su habitación le hablaba, comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante esto, no sabía que hacer o decir, no tenia ganas de hablar ni de ver a nadie…Solo a Chrome, solo a ella…

_Tsuna, no me moveré de aquí – _el castaño soltó un largo suspiro y se coloco de pie, hasta hace unos segundos atrás había estado sentado en una esquina de la habitación, lejos de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas, pensando en que hacer…

_¿Quién? – _iba a preguntar Tsuna mientras abría la puerta con suma lentitud, cuando se encontró cara a cara con su guardián del sol. Sasagawa Ryohei estaba mas que sorprendido, el rostro del joven Vongola estaba cruzado por cierta angustia, incluso podía jurar que tenia los ojos rojos ¿Había estado llorando?

_Hola…_ - era tan extraño para el menor no ver a su guardián lleno de su típico entusiasmo, que simplemente no sabia como reaccionar - _¿Puedo pasar?_

_Por supuesto – _Tsuna se hizo a un lado para así dejar pasar al mayor a su habitación, una vez que este se adentró en ella, cerró la puerta a su espalda y se apoyó en ella… - _¿Qué sucede? – _fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar el castaño, hallándose con el dilema de no tenia nada mas que decir.

_Eso venia a preguntar yo –_ le dijo el guardián del sol sentándose en la silla del escritorio, viendo como el castaño jugueteaba con sus manos, lo cual era una clara señal de incomodidad y nerviosismo. Ryohei no era tonto, sabía que algo estaba mal con Tsuna, todo en su forma de actuar lo gritaba, el como evitaba contacto visual, el hecho de que no estuviese vestido con sus siempre impecables trajes, llevaba puestos unos simples pantalones de buzo negros y una polera blanca, se movía con nerviosismo, parecía acercarse y alejarse de la puerta.

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Porque no pareces estar bien… ¿Qué sucede? – _dijo el mayor, poniéndose de pie y deteniendo a Tsuna en su caminar, sujetando una de las manos del menor, dejando que la energía de su atributo del sol envolviera al castaño, el cual soltó un suspiro de algo semejante al alivio, sintiendo como la calidez de Ryohei le calmaba poco a poco, aunque sea por unos momentos…

_Es solo…_- comenzó a decir Tsuna, pero se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, de decir… ¡No podía hacerlo! ¡No podía simplemente decirle como había defraudado a la familia! ¡Como había liberado una amenaza que iba detrás de el! ¡Dios! ¡Todo se volvía tan confuso! Se soltó del agarre de su guardián y retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de este, no queriendo sentir aquella calidez que quizás no merecía, un sollozo se escapó d su garganta, el guardián del solo comprendió entonces, que lo que sea que le sucedía a Tsuna era grave, tanto como para provocar reacciones como estas.

_¿Qué sucede_? – inquirió acercándose nuevamente al castaño, deteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca para no hacer que retrocediera, sabía que si intentaba presionar un poco mas podría hacer que el otro terminara por alejarse por completo de el y cerrarse, lo cual llevaría a que no le diría absolutamente nada.

_Yo_…_no…no puedo…no puedo – _susurró soltándose de Ryohei y agarrándose la cabeza, dejando que las lagrimas recorrieran su rostro libremente, si el guardián antes había estado preocupado, ahora lo estaba el doble. Algo realmente malo había sucedido y comenzaba a desesperarse el no saberlo.

_Tsuna…- _susurró sin saber que hacer o como actuar. Para su suerte, el joven Vongola si lo sabía, este se acercó finalmente al mayor y le abrazó, a la espera de que el calor y la energía del atributo del sol le calmara lo suficiente.

_Lo siento…lo siento…- _era lo único que repetía una y otra vez el castaño, aferrándose a su guardián como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Calma, calma –_ le respondía Ryohei abrazando al menor, dejando que su atributo del sol le sanara de todas las heridas que pudiera tener, esperando que eso pudiera ayudar en algo a saciar el dolor y la angustia que el castaño parecía estar sintiendo.

Los minutos pasaron, finalmente Tsuna cayó dormido en los brazos de su guardián, el cual le recostó en la cama para luego sentarse junto a esta, en una silla cercana, tenia los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su mentón apoyado en sus manos, pensativo, con sus ojos serios clavados en la silueta durmiente del joven jefe Vongola.

Desde hace ya unos años para acá que no veía a Tsuna así de frágil. Su jefe había madurado, se había hecho fuerte, se había hecho inalcanzable, pero esto…esto solo indicaba que sin importar el tiempo o las apariencias, Tsuna continuaba siendo humano, solo un joven de 21 años enfrentado con la responsabilidades de dirigir toda una familia, nada mas y nada menos, y lo que sea que le haya sucedido le había recordado lo humano que era y que siempre sería.

_¿Qué demonios sucedió jefe? – _preguntó Ryohei al aire, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna.

El guardián del sol de puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación, lo mejor era dejar solo al castaño, que descansara. Al momento de abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con Dokuro Chrome, la joven ilusionista le vio con el rostro cruzado de seriedad y no pudo evitar preocuparse aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

_Buenas…- _saludó ella

_Espero que tu puedas ayudarle…- _dijo él de repente, sin despegar la vista de ella – _Creo que se esta desmoronando…_

Y tras esas palabras se hizo a un lado y se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a Chrome de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

_Espero yo también ser capaz de ayudarle…_

Chrome se adentró en la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda, con pasos lentos se acercó a la cama dispuesta a ocupar el lugar que al parecer había estado ocupando el otro guardián, estaba apunto de sentarse cuando los ojos del castaño se abrieron en sorpresa, la joven ilusionista pudo ver cierto miedo en los ojos cafés del joven Vongola, al parecer había reconocido la presencia de la chica, y siendo esta tan parecida a la del propio Mukuro había despertado…

_Chrome…_

_Si, soy yo_

_¡Oh! Chrome – _soltó Tsuna estirando sus brazos, la chica entendiendo de inmediato se sentó en el borde de la cama y rodeó entre sus brazos al castaño, sintiendo la desesperación en el gesto, la necesidad de cobijo, la búsqueda de seguridad…

_¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – _preguntó ella en el abrazo - _¿Qué fue lo que hizo Mukuro-sama? – _ella sabía que lo que sea que le sucedía a Tsuna era culpa del guardián de la niebla…Al momento de preguntar aquello, pudo sentir como el castaño se tensaba en el abrazo y comenzaba a mover la cabeza en negación…

_No…no…_

_Boss…Tsunayoshi-san…dime que sucedió con Mukuro-sama, sé que algo fue lo que hizo ¿Qué? – _dijo ella separándose del castaño y sujetando las manos de este entre las suyas.

_El… - _ella pudo ver la duda, el miedo…

_Lo que sea que me digas, no saldrá de esta aviación, jamás lo repetiré, quedará entre tu y yo…_

Ella veía con suma claridad el miedo que Tsuna tenia, la duda que cruzaba todos sus gestos, la incertidumbre entremezclada con la vergüenza ¿Vergüenza a que? ¿De que? Era lo que se preguntaba Chrome en este momento…

_Después…después de que me ayudaras a sacarlo de la prisión…- _comenzó a contar, la ilusionista atenta a cada palabra del castaño – _estuvo durmiendo como un día completo…cuando despertó…seguía siendo el mismo, pensé que había cambiado…pero…- _se detuvo – _recordé lo que habías dicho, Mukuro seguía igual, dijo que aunque pasaran 10 años jamás cambiaría…sus palabras me enojaron…me dijo que yo bien sabia porque había aceptado ser mi guardián…_

_Para… - _intentó decir Chorme, ella también lo sabía a la perfección.

_Exacto…- _le interrumpió Tsuna…- _me enfureció su actitud y sus palabras, porque estas eran él...Mukuro no había cambiado, y nunca lo haría…antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos discutiendo…luego peleando, la adrenalina del momento se nos fue a la cabeza…- _el castaño desvió la mirada levemente sonrojado, Chrome enarcó una ceja ante esto….- _todo se salió de control…- _la chica abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, entendiendo que es lo que había sucedido.

_Ustedes…_

_Nos acostamos – _fue la escueta respuesta del castaño.

_Dios…- _soltó la joven ilusionista…si bien estaba sorprendida, supo de inmediato que no era solo eso, había algo mas – _No fue eso, por como lo dices fue mutuo…_

_Lo fue – _el sonrojo en el castaño se hizo mas evidente, para luego desaparecer por completo, dejándole con una palides que preocupo a la chica… - _Ayer…él….no se como, simplemente apareció aquí…simplemente apareció… - _Tsuna comenzó a ponerse nervioso – _Mukuro…él…él…_

_¿Qué hizo?_

_Me…me…- _Tsuna sujetó la polera que llevaba puesta y la levantó un poco, para que así Chrome pudiera ver el piercing que ahora llevaba en su ombligo, la chica abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, sorpresa que se vería superada por las palabras que el castaño estaba apunto de decir – _El me violó – _dijo de golpe

_¿¡Que!? – _soltó Chrome poniéndose de pie de la pura impresión, la puerta de la habitación había estado entreabierta, ninguno de los dos lo había notado, en el umbral de esta apareció Gokudera el cual se quedo a medio camino sin saber si entrar por completo a la habitación o no, sin querer creer que lo que había escuchado.

_¿¡Que ese bastardo le hizo que al décimo!? – _gritó recuperándose del shock inicial y acercándose a la cama a paso agigantados

_¡Calma! – _gritó Chrome, mientras Tsuna se tapaba los oídos con las manos, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, no queriendo ver si escuchar lo que sucedía…

_¡¡¿¿Cómo quieres que me calme??!! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que o haga?! ¿¡Como permitiste que esto sucediera!? – _continuó gritando Gokudera, dirigiendo toda su ira ala ilusionista - _¡¡No se suponía que tu podías mantenerle al margen!! ¡¡Que nunca podría hacer algo como esto!! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?!_

_Yo…no pude detenerlo…no lo sabía – _le respondió la chica en voz baja, buscando calmarse para así no volver a gritar, gritar no llevaría a absolutamente nada - _¡Si lo hubiese sabido hubiese hecho algo!_

_¡¿PORQUE NO LO HICISTE?!_

_Porque…_

_¡¡Porque el esta libre!! – _gritó Tsuna para sorpresa de los dos – _Chrome no habría sabido…estando libre, no habría tenido como saberlo… - _soltó esto ultimo casi en un susurro.

_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? – _Gokudera estaba estupefacto.

_¡¡Yo le liberé!!_

_Oh mierda…- _fue lo único que pudo decir Chrome, si ya las cosas estaban descontroladas, ahora simplemente se irían al demonio.

_-Chro…Chrome….podrías… ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta por favor? – _pidió el castaño en vos baja, sin querer levantar la mirada para mirar a cualquiera de sus guardianes, Gokudera no despegaba la vista de este, a la espera de una respuesta, o de alguna palabra en absoluto

_¿Décimo? – _inquirió Gokudera colocándose de pie junto a la cama de Tsuna, justo al lado de el, Tsuna no le miró.

_Lo siento…lo siento…lo siento tanto…- _comenzó a disculparse, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – _Sé que no debí…pero debía hacerlo…debía hacerlo…_

_¿Por qué?_

_No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé…_

Gokudera soltó un largo suspiro y miró a Chrome, sabiendo de inmediato que si alguien había ayudado al jefe Vongola a liberar a Rokudo Mukuro, ese alguien no podía ser otra persona que ella…

_No permitiré que se acerque a ti nunca mas…_

_Gokudera-kun…_

_Es definitivo…- _dijo con voz seria.

_Los otros…- _comenzó a decir Chrome, de inmediato Tsuna levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos cafés en la ilusionista.

_¡¡No pueden saberlo aun!! – _exclamó Tsuna lleno de pánico, el solo imaginar que toda la familia supiera lo que le había sucedido, lo que el mismo había provocado, lo que el había hecho…

_Lo sabrán…y matarán a Mukuro… - _dijo el peligris desviando la mirada.

_Lo se…- _fue la escueta respuesta del castaño.

_Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no decirles ahora? ¿Por qué defender a quien te ha hecho daño?_

_No lo se…no lo se…_

**Fin Capitulo 5.**

**Lo siento por la demora, había estado algo ocupada, y pasando por unos momentos difíciles emocionalmente, aun no estoy del todo bien, pero mis queridas amigas me han subido el ánimo poco a poco. Simplemente no se que haría sin ustedes chicas, son mi faro en medio del mar, las quiero mucho.**

**Lucy.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Acción y reacción

**Insatiable**

**Capitulo 6: "Acción y reacción"**

Gokudera no sabía como reaccionar, bueno en realidad si lo sabía, por eso mismo estaba haciendo añicos todo a su paso en una de las salas de entrenamiento de la mansión, as paredes estaban quemadas y las ventanas tenían los cristales rotos, ¿Cómo lidiar con algo como esto? Quería hacer picadillo a Mukuro, hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho, demostrarle que no se toca al jefe de la familia Vongola y se sale impune de ello…Soltó un gruñido mientras encendía dos dinamitas y las arrojaba al otro extremo del lugar, de inmediato el humo lo lleno todo, para luego comenzar a salir por las ventanas rotas.

_¿Hayato? – _escuchó una voz mas que conocida, Gokudera no quería verle, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos a Yamamoto, sabía que acabaría contándole, y no podía hacerlo, le había prometido a Tsuna que esperaría - _¿Hayato? – _le preguntó de nuevo, colocando una mano en el hombro del peligris, notando como este se tensaba bajo su toque.

_Takeshi…- _dijo en un susurro, volteándose para clavar sus ojos claros en los oscuros del espadachín, el cual le miraba con preocupación.

_No he podido hablar con Tsuna…_- comenzó a decir Yamamoto.

_¿Sucedió algo? – _inquirió el peligris notando que para lo que sea que le buscaba el espadachín era por algo relacionado con la familia y no con lo que acababa de descubrir.

_Hibari esta aquí –_ anunció Yamamoto sin miramiento alguno.

_¿Hibari?_ – inquirió el consigliere.

_Si, dijo algo de un informe sobre las investigaciones de Dino –_ le explico el espadachín.

_Ah, cierto, lo había olvidado…_- le respondió Gokudera comenzando a caminar en direccion hacia la puerta de aquella sala, dejando tras de si el desastre de su ira.

Yamamoto sin decir una palabra le siguió mientras avanzaban por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de Tsuna, lugar en el cual el guardián de la nube estaría esperando al jefe de la familia, jefe que no podría hablarle. Tsuna se había encerrado en su habitación una vez que Chrome había tenido que irse, hace ya unas horas atrás, prometiendo que regresaría pronto, que tenia que arreglar unas cosas antes de poder ayudarle a superar todo esto, a estar a su lado para acompañarle. Gokudera había tenido que no solo lidiar con lo recién descubierto, sino que también con el interrogatorio de los otros guardianes, de Reborn mismo, ellos habían notado el comportamiento errático del jefe, ellos presentían que algo malo había pasado, pero el peligris no les había dicho nada…sumado a ello la presencia de Varia en la mansión y ahora la aparición de Hibari Kyoya. Todo esto no parecía ser una buena señal, Gokudera aun tenía un mal presentimiento, uno que aun no quería compartir con Yamamoto.

_Luces cansado Hayato ¿Estas bien? – _interrogó el espadachín caminando al lado del consigliere.

_¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! – _le gritó Gokudera deteniéndose abruptamente en el pasillo.

_Dime que sucede entonces –_ le enfrentó el espadachín con firmeza en la voz.

_¡No puedo!_

_¡Mira como te tiene todo esto! – _le reprochó el moreno – _Solo dímelo – _le dijo en un susurro, acariciando su rostro con suavidad, disfrutando como Gokudera ladeaba la cabeza para sentir mejor la mano del espadachín, la simple caricia relajándole rápidamente…

_No puedo…simplemente no puedo…- _le respondió con voz suave.

_Esto esta comenzando a ser molesto…_- se escuchó a una tercera persona – _O tenemos la reunión ahora, o los morderé a todos hasta que mueran – _era Hibari Kyoya, y su típica amenaza, Yamamoto y Gokudera se separaron y miraron al otro guardián, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina de Tsuna.

_El décimo no va a venir_…- le dijo Gokudera acercándose al guardián de la nube.

_Si el no viene, asumo que debo lidiar contigo._

_Exacto._

_Entonces comencemos, no tengo todo el día – _fueron las escuetas palabras de Hibari antes de desaparecer en el interior de la oficina. El peligris miró a Yamamoto.

_Después hablamos, encárgate de todo._

_Por supuesto – _y tras esas palabras del espadachín, Gokudera se adentró en la oficina con Hibari, mientras mas rápido lidiara con el guardián de la nube mas rápido podría regresar a destruir cosas, o a los brazos de Yamamoto, lo que sea que pudiera distraerle lo suficiente…

Al momento de cerrar la puerta a su espalda, lo primero que notó fue el hecho de que Hibari estaba sentado en el borde del escritorio, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada clavada en Gokudera, a la espera de algo.

_¿Por qué el décimo no me pudo recibir? – _interrogó Hibari sin esperar a que el peligris pudiera decir algo siquiera.

_No se sentía muy bien…- _le respondió Gokudera acercándose unos pasos al lugar en donde estaba Hibari, el cual continuaba mirándole atentamente.

_¿Solo por eso?_ – dijo enarcando una ceja.

_Si._

_¿Peleaban por eso?_ – inquirió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Gokudera.

_¿Ah?_

_Tú y el guardián de la lluvia._

_Yo…-_ Gokudera no sabia que responder, Hibari era demasiado perspicaz, sospechaba de algo.

_No debe ser solo por eso ¿No es así?_ – se cruzó de brazos – _Debe haber algo mas…- _el consigliere comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ante la mirada insistente del otro guardián ¿Qué decirle? ¿De que manera escaparse de este interrogatorio que parecía estarle acorralando? No podía simplemente decirle.

_No es nada que no podamos resolver…_- le respondió el peligris con voz firme, pues no mentía, sabía o por lo menos tenía la seguridad de que lo que sea que sucediera de ahora en adelante podrían resolverlo.

_Mmm_…- el guardián de a nube no dijo nada mas, pero no por eso desvió la mirada de Gokudera - _¿Reborn sabe lo que sucede? – _inquirió, a lo que el peligris frunció el ceño y achicó la mirada

_No hay nada que saber…- _soltó Gokudera con enfado, un poco harto de la actitud de Hibari. Siendo el guardián que era, era parte de su personalidad y de su propio atributo el mantenerse a distancia, mantenerse alejado de la familia, y eso era lo que el peligris no entendía del todo, ¿Por qué preocuparse ahora por el décimo? ¿Qué era diferente? Si siempre había sido distante y poco preocupado.

Lo que Gokudera no sabia era que si bien Hibari mantenía una distancia, eso no quitaba el hecho de que le importaba la familia, mas en concreto Tsunayoshi, después de todo, había sido este el que había cambiado su vida para siempre y le había convertido en guardián. A pesar de todo, si le preocupaba, solo que tenia una manera especial de demostrarlo y una reputación que mantener, así que no podía mostrar su preocupación así como así…

_Quiero ver al décimo después de que te entregue el informe – _y fue allí que Gokudera supo que no podría negarse a ese pedido.

A Hibari Kyoya no se le dice que no.

Nunca.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Podía verle dormir, desde donde estaba podía ver cada ángulo de su cuerpo, sus hombros, cintura, cadera y piernas, estaba durmiendo de lado, la sabana le cubría hasta la mitad del hombro, su cabello castaño mas revuelto que de costumbre, sonrió para si mismo al verle moverse levemente .Estaba sentado en el umbral de la ventana, mirándole dormir, la ventana tras el estaba abierta, dejando que la brisa nocturna entrara y acariciara su cabello largo y azulado, volvió a sonreír al ver como la silueta en la cama se movía nuevamente.

_No puedes escapar de mi Tsunayoshi-kun – _soltó en un susurro poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cama, a pesar de la cercanía, el joven Vongola no se había percatado de la presencia, continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente sin saber que tenia visita otra vez.

Mukuro se sentó en el borde de la cama, admirando cada detalle del rostro durmiente del joven jefe Vongola, su rostro tranquilo, su respiración acompasada, la piel a la vista de su cuello, casi se sentía como un vampiro admirando ese suave pedazo de piel.

_¿Cómo puedes descansar tan tranquilamente conmigo aquí? Después de todo lo que te he hecho…después de todo lo que te hice…- _por primera vez algo en el interior de Mukuro se oprimió al recordar las lagrimas, los gritos, la desesperación ¿Es que acaso comenzaba a sentir culpa? ¿Culpa? ¿Arrepentimiento?

_No lo se – _escuchó la voz de Tsuna en un susurro, el guardián de la niebla enarcó una ceja al ver como el pelicastaño se volteaba hasta clavar sus ojos cafés en los bicolor de Mukuro, en su rostro se veía cierta tristeza, cierto desconcierto, como si no entendiera el porque de sus acciones, lo cual probablemente era así…

_¿Cuánto llevas despierto?_ – inquirió Mukuro sin moverse de donde estaba, sin dejar de mirar a Tsuna, el cual desvió la mirada un segundo antes de volver a mirar a su guardián.

_Te sentí entrar…_- fue la simple respuesta del menor, a lo que Mukuro soltó una risita suave.

_¿Cómo?_

_Siempre he podido sentirte, desde que te conocí, siempre ha sido así…- _le explicó el castaño sentándose en la cama, acomodándose para así acabar frente a frente con el mayor - _No lo sé muy bien, pero siempre he sido capaz de percibirte, de saber cuando estas cerca…_

_Una curiosa habilidad._

_Así es…- _le respondió Tsuna poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana que el mayor había dejado abierta - _¿Qué haces aquí Mukuro? – _inquirió volteándose a ver a su guardián, el cual no se había movido del lugar en donde estaba, siguiendo con la mirada al menor

… - el mayor no respondió, ¿Cómo responder algo que el estaba poco a poco dejando de entender? Tsuna era su obsesión, su deseo…Sin poder hacer nada, ahora su mundo giraba en torno al joven jefe Vongola, simplemente había querido verle, nada más, y ahora se enfrentaba a una pregunta que no podía responder.

_Vete de aquí _– dijo de pronto el castaño – _Si mis guardianes descubren que estas aquí, te atacarán – _le dijo con voz calmada, y algo casada.

_¿Solo me atacarán_?

_Nadie tiene porque saber lo que me hiciste._

_¿O sea que nadie lo sabe? – _inquirió Mukuro poniéndose de pie, acercándose a pasos lentos al joven Vongola.

_¡Solo vete!_ – exclamó perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia, el tener al su guardián de la niebla en la misma habitación con el, no hacia las cosas mas fáciles, su cabeza le gritaba que se alejara lo mas pronto posible ¿Quién le aseguraba que lo que sucedió la ultima vez no se repetiría? Mientras que en su estomago las mariposas revoloteaban desbocadas.

_¿Y si no quiero?_

_¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer todo más difícil? – _exclamó exasperado, retrocediendo a cada paso que Mukuro daba,

_¿Hacer difícil?_

_¡Esto! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Déjame en paz! – _gritó con los ojos cristalinos de lagrimas que no derramaría Mukuro estaba frete a el, a escasa distancia, Tsuna quiso empujarle, pero el mayor le sujetó ambas muñecas antes de que pudiese apartarle.

Con las muñecas de Tsuna firmemente sujetas le acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos, el menor tembló levemente ante la cercanía, aunque no podía saber bien porque, si por miedo o emoción ¿¡Como podía sentir dos cosas tan diferentes por una misma persona!

_Mukuro…déjame ir, solo déjame – _susurró el castaño con la voz cansada, el mayor acercó su rostro al de Tsuna, percibiendo el aroma tan característico del menor, ese aroma del cual no podía dejar de ser adicto.

_No puedo…- _le respondió el joven de ojos bicolor con la voz cargada de sinceridad, por primera vez había respondido con la verdad, sin trucos, solo la verdad, Tsuna se revolvió en el agarre, intentando de alejarse del mayor.

_Vete…_- suplicó con la voz temblorosa, una lagrima rebelde deslizándose por su rostro, Mukuro clavó sus ojos en el camino de esa solitaria lagrima, sintiendo como algo dentro de el se oprimía. ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo el chico Vongola? ¿¡Que demonios le provocaba en su interior!

_Yo_…- era el turno de Mukuro de quedarse sin palabras nuevamente ¿Qué decir ahora? ¿Qué decir en esta situación después de todo lo hecho? ¿Después de todo el daño?

Tan ensimismados el uno en el otro que no escucharon que alguien llamó a la puerta, tampoco la escucharon abrirse, ni los pasos, fue Gokudera el que se hizo notar, y no de manera suave.

_¡Bastardo! – _exclamó acercándose a ellos a pasos rápidos, sujetando a Mukuro de uno de los hombros y separándolo de inmediato de Tsuna, arrojando al ilusionista con fuerza hacia una de las paredes, lugar en donde quedó acorralado por Hibari, con una tonfa peligrosamente sujetándole del cuello y la otra cerca del estomago, lista para golpear a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

_Así que era esto – _soltó Hibari clavando sus ojos en Mukuro y luego en Gokudera, el cual sujetaba al joven Vongola de los hombros.

_¿¡Estas bien!_? – interrogaba Gokudera mas que alarmado con todo esto, Tsuna no respondía, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo - _¿¡Hizo algo! ¿¡Décimo! ¿¡Décimo! ¿¡Tsuna! – _el mencionado levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su consigliere.

_No le toque –_ respondió Mukuro con una sonrisa de medio lado – _Por lo menos no ahora – _dijo aumentando aquella sonrisa, provocando que Gokudera pudiera sus manos en puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se colocaron blancos.

_Maldito –_ soltó el consigliere en un susurro.

_Aquí hay algo que me estoy perdiendo –_ una nueva voz resonó en la habitación.

_¿Yamamoto?_ – inquirió Tsuna mirando al espadachín que se acercaba a el y a Gokudera a pasos lentos.

_¿Hayato?_ – interrogó el moreno.

_¡Ahora no!_ _¿Décimo?_ – dijo primero a Yamamoto y luego a Tsuna.

_No hizo nada –_ respondió el castaño en un susurro quedo.

_¡Debería matarle!_ – soltó Gokudera sacando una de sus dinamitas.

_¡No!_ – le detuvo Tsuna sujetando la mano que llevaba el mencionado explosivo. Su guardián de la tormenta le miró incrédulo ¿Cómo podía detenerle? Mas aun cuando pretendía atacar a quien había abusado de el.

_¿Por qué?_ – interrogó Gokudera.

_Solo…solo sácalo de aquí_ – dijo soltando al peligris y dándole la espalda, no podía lidiar con todo esto ahora, era demasiado…demasiadas preguntas, preguntas sin respuesta.

_¡¿Así como así? – _inquirió sin poder creerlo.

_¡Si! ¡Solo hazlo!_

Y tal como el décimo Vongola lo ordenó, así se hizo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Reborn lo sabe? – _preguntó Tsuna mientras miraba por el ventanal de su habitación. Gokudera estaba con el, caminando de un lado a otro, en su semblante se podía ver el enojo.

_Lo mas probable es que Hibari le este contando en este momento – _le respondió el peligris sin detenerse, intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad de no gritar, o hacer explotar algo.

_¿Y Yamamoto-kun?_

_Esperando en su habitación._

_¿Te esta esperando?_

_Esta esperando una respuesta – _refutó Gokudera con voz firme.

_¿Una respuesta?_ – inquirió Tsuna volteándose a mirar a su consigliere, el cual se había detenido para clavarle sus ojos claros.

_¡Sobre todo esto! ¡Sobre Mukuro aquí! ¡Sobre el porque le dejamos ir así como así! _– exclamó Gokudera enojado, sin saber con exactitud si dirigir su enfado a Tsuna o no, después de todo era la victima…pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que también era el culpable de todo esto ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan complicado?

_Gokudera-kun…yo…lo siento…- _comenzó a susurrar el castaño desviando la mirada del otro.

_¡El tiene la culpa! ¡Mukuro! ¡No tu! – _gritó acercándose a Tsuna, deteniéndose frente a este y colocando sus manos en los hombros del joven Vongola.

_Pero…_- intentó decir el más bajo.

_No puedo entender_…- comenzó a decir Gokudera con voz calmada, solo un poco mas calmada – _No puedo entender porque…a pesar de todo, solo lo dejaste ir…así de simple…como si solo hubiese venido aquí a discutir y no a abusar del jefe de la familia._

_Gokudera-kun…- _el castaño intentó soltarse del agarre, pero el peligris le sujeto en su lugar, aun tenia algunas cosas que decir y Tsuna tendría que escucharle, quiéralo o no.

_No entiendo porque le dejaste ir…_- el peligris guardó silencio un segundo – _No entiendo porque no quiere matarle después de lo que te hizo._

_De verdad lo siento – _volvió a disculparte con la voz temblorosa.

_Ves…simplemente no entiendo porque te disculpas._

_Porque todo esto es en parte mi culpa._

_¡Solo en parte! – _Tsuna agachó la mirada – _Lo siento Décimo…- _dijo Gokudera separándose del mas bajo, dándole la espalda.

_¿Por qué?_ – inquirió el castaño viendo como su consigliere se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación y sujetaba el pomo con fuerza.

_No puedo permitir que todo esto se repita._

_¿A que…- _intentó preguntar, pero Gokudera le detuvo con un movimiento de mano y una mirada determinada.

_Mañana viajara a Japón en compañía del guardián del solo y de un integrante de Varia._

_¿¡Que!_

_Lo siento, peor no podría perdonarme a mi mismo si Mukuro le toca de nuevo, en contra de su voluntad_ – la voz de Gokudera era firme y definitiva.

_¿¡Me estas enviando a Japón_!

_Si, es la única manera de mantener a Mukuro alejado sin tener que asesinarle _– le respondió el consigliere con voz tranquila.

_¡El me encontrará_! – exclamó Tsuna desde donde estaba, aun de pie junto al ventanal.

_Nosotros evitaremos que lo haga _– le dijo Gokudera.

_¡Lo mataran!_

_Quizás._

_¡El también es mi guardián! – _gritó el castaño acercándose al peligris.

_Perdió ese derecho cuando abuso de su poder –_ le respondió el peligris lo mas calmado que podía dadas las circunstancias.

_¡Gokudera-kun!_

_El avion parte mañana a las 10, por favor este listo a las 9 – _dijo Gokudera saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

_¡No pueden obligarme! – _gritó Tsuna abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con que de pie a cada lado de esta se encontraban Yamamoto y Hibari.

_De hecho, por tu seguridad, si podemos –_ le respondió Yamamoto – _Podemos ser tus guardianes, pero también somos tus amigos, y como tales nos preocupamos por ti._

_Yamamoto-kun…Hibari-san._

_De aquí no sales – _dijo Hibari sujetando una tonfa con firmeza y mirando a Tsuna.

Sin poder hacer o decir nada mas, Tunayoshi cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo junto a esta. Estas eran las consecuencias de sus actos y era momento de aceptarlas.

Abrazó sus piernas, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, como había acabado en estas circunstancias, todas las decisiones que le habían llevado a este preciso momento.

_¿De regreso a Japón? – _susurró para si mismo soltando un largo suspiro – _Quizás Gokudera-kun tiene razón…- _dijo con cuidado – _quizás lo mejor es alejarme un tiempo._

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, Tsuna miró hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con el rostro serio de Reborn, el arcobaleno venia sin su sombrero, sin su chaqueta, sin corbata, el castaño enarcó una ceja, parecía como si su tutor hubiese estado preparándose para descansar.

_¿Reborn? – _inquirió Tsuna sin levantarse del suelo, el arcobaleno cerró la puerta a su espalda para luego sentarse junto a su alumno, el castaño enarcó una ceja ante esto.

¿_Como sucedió todo esto? – _fue lo primero que preguntó el mayor mirando a Tsuna.

_No lo se – _le respondo el menor con completa sinceridad, ¿Qué mas decirle?

Reborn no sabía que más decir, que más hacer, Hibari Kyoya le había contado lo sucedido, pero sabía que había más detrás de todo esto.

_Hay algo que no me estas contando – _dijo de pronto el mayor – _Y como para que no me hubieses dicho antes, debe ser grande – _dijo Reborn mirando al chico junto a el.

_¿Por qué lo dices? – _inquirió Tsuna intentando retrasar lo inevitable, sabia que tendría que decirle al arcobaleno, pues sino, de una u otra manera lo descubriría.

_Porque eso fue lo que me dijo Hibari Kyoya, el sospecha de algo más, y por lo que me contó, yo igual creo que hay algo más…_

Tsuna desvió la mirada, no tenia el valor para mirar a Reborn y decirle todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había sucedido.

_Reborn…yo…_

_Dímelo todo._

_No…puedo…- _dijo poniéndose de pie, sintiendo como su tutor le sujetaba la muñeca, para luego ponerse de pie también sin soltarle.

_Si puedes, y lo harás – _soltó Reborn con firmeza. Algo dentro de Tsuna se rompió ante la seguridad en la voz del mayor, algo se gatillo…

_¡Liberé a Mukuro! – _gritó sin poder detener las palabras, el arcobaleno le soltó ante la sorpresiva revelación - _¡Me acosté con él! – _continuó alejándose paso a paso del mayor - _¡Le dí mi confianza! ¡Mi cuerpo!...y el…el…- _se detuvo, no encontraba las palabras, tenía un nudo en la garganta - _¡Me violó! – _Reborn clavó sus ojos en el menor, achicándolos, como si estuviera analizando algo.

_Gokudera tiene razón – _soltó el mayor a modo de respuesta.

_¿Razón?_

_Debes regresar a Japón._

_¿¡Que!_

_Eres un peligro para ti mismo mientras Mukuro este cerca. – _el mayor le dio la espalda y sujeto el pomo de la puerta.

_¿Reborn? – _inquirió el castaño con duda.

_Es lo mejor – _susurró el arcobaleno sin voltearse.

_¿Cómo sabes que es lo mejor?_

_Solo lo sé – _abrió la puerta, se detuvo un segundo y se volteo para ver a Tsuna, el castaño pudo ver un algo indefinible en los ojos del mayor, había un algo allí…un algo extraño, diferente…- _Lambo se irá contigo – _soltó de repente.

_¿Y eso porque?_

_Lo necesito lejos de mí por la misma razón que tú debes estar lejos de Mukuro – _Tsuna le miro sorprendido salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

**Fin capitulo 6.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Consecuencias

**Nota de la autora: **Antes que nada…Estoy demasiado feliz de que el fic este siendo leído, pensé por un tiempo que quizás nadie lo leería, mucho menos que alguien se daría la molestia de dejar un review y de decir que le gusto, pero bueno, es un placer para mi, el darme cuenta lo equivocada que estaba.

Sumado a ello, otra cosa que quiero decir, es lo siento por no poder responder todos los comentarios que me han dejado, pero como estoy trabajando, el tiempo no me da para responder, así que aprovechare esta instancia para agradecer todos los comentarios que he recibido no solo para "Insatiable" sino que también para los demás fics que he publicado.

¡Por Hades! Soy demasiado feliz al saber lo mucho que les esta gustando este fic. Realmente los comentarios me han hecho muy feliz, este fic es el primer fic de Reborn que escribía y realmente estoy super orgullosa de cómo esta quedando.

Para que sepan, actualmente estoy escribiendo el capitulo 14 en un cuaderno, así que la historia la tengo completamente planeada, así que tendrán que esperar a que traspase cada capitulo al pc, espero no demorarme mucho.

Así que eso.

Me había dicho a mi misma que no escribiría notas de autora, pero bueno, como ven, el hecho de que dejen comentarios solo me hace querer agradecerles y me lleva a querer escribir más.

Más comentarios, más capítulos.

Pronto publicaré más fanfics, ya sea oneshots o fanfics largos, tengo demasiadas ideas en mi cabeza como para quedarme sin hacer nada.

Ahora me despido.

Besos.

Lucy.

**Insatiable**

**Capitulo 7: "Consecuencias"**

_¿¡Como pudiste! – _resonó la voz por la enorme habitación.

_Creo que ya es suficiente de gritar…entiendo._

_¡No! ¡No creo que lo entiendas! – _le reprochó para luego guardar silencio un momento, como si meditara sus siguientes palabras, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

_¿No vas a continuar gritando?_ – inquirió mirándole caminar de un lado a otro.

_No vale la pena, tu pareces no entenderlo –_ dijo deteniéndose para clavarle su mirada - _¿Cómo pudiste? – _volvió a gritarle.

_Tú sabías que haría cosas malas una vez libre._

_Si, pero jamás pensé que serian esta clase de cosas, esto es mas bajo que cualquier cosa que hubieses hecho antes…mas bajo que matar a alguien…- _dijo retomando su caminar – _No pensé que serás capaz de hacerle algo así._

_Yo tampoco. – _le respondió.

_¡Entonces! ¿¡Porque lo hiciste! – _exclamó ella nuevamente, deteniéndose y mirándole inquisidoramente, esperando que pudiera darle una verdadera respuesta, una que le hiciera entender todo esto.

_No lo sé – _respondió él poniéndose de pie y acercándose al ventanal que había en aquella enorme habitación – _Necesitaba sentirle, saber que estaba allí – _comenzó a decir sin mirarle – _Saber que era solo mío…_

_¿Otra ves ese sentimiento de posesión? – _exclamó ella exasperada - _¡Tsunayoshi-san es una persona! ¡No una cosa! – _le gritó acercándose a el, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos frente a este, clavando un dedo acusador en su pecho – _Debes deshacerte de esa obsesiva posesión o realmente le perderás._

_No puedo perderlo, el es solo mío._

_¡Sabes bien a que me refiero! ¡Y sabes que tengo razón! – _le regañó - _Si no cambias aunque sea un poco, las cosas solo empeoraran para ustedes dos._

_No pueden empeorar – _le respondió él alejándose de ella.

_Claro que pueden – _dijo ella con total seguridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos, él enarcó una ceja ante la pose de la joven ilusionista.

_¿Y como puede suceder eso?_

_Volviendo a ser enemigos._

_¿Enemigos? Nunca he dicho que seamos aliados – _dijo el cruzándose de brazos también, ahora fue el turno de ella de enarcar una ceja.

_Y eso seria solo el principio – _continuó la chica ignorando las palabras del mayor – _Toda la familia se volvería contra ti._

_Toda la familia esta contra mí – _aclaró él.

_Eso no es una completa verdad – _dijo ella sonriéndole de medio lado – _A pesar de todo lo que has hecho, yo aun estoy a tu lado…- _dijo

_¿Y eso porque? – _inquirió él.

_Porque aun creo que hay algo entre ustedes dos, más allá de todo esto, más allá de una simple alianza o una amistad…algo importante._

_No se a lo que te refieres – _dijo desviando la mirada.

_Si lo sabes – _ella se le acerco nuevamente tomando las manos enguantadas de él entre las suyas, con una débil sonrisa en los labios – _Tu también lo sientes…aquella obsesión que tienes con Tsunayoshi-san viene de algún lado, y tu lo sabes – _se detuvo – _Tu sabes de donde viene._

_Le deseo – _respondió él.

_Mas que eso…mucho mas…- _y fue allí, con las palabras de Chrome que una gran revelación cruzo su cabeza, todo cobraba sentido si lo veía de aquella manera, la obsesión, el deseo, la posesión, todo cobraba sentido.

_Oh por los mil demonios – _susurró Mukuro con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

_Sabía que te darías cuenta._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Tsuna? – _alguien le llamaba - _¿Tsuna? – _la voz parecía lejana - _¡Tsuna! – _el mencionado abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, se había quedado dormido ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Quién le llamaba? Se restregó los ojos antes de mirar a quien estaba sentado junto a el, un brillante par de ojos verdes le miraban con atención.

_¿Lambo?_

_Ryohei dice que ya llegamos – _le dijo el niño con una leve sonrisa, Tsuna le miro sin saber muy bien que decir, el solo hecho de tener a lambo allí, junto a el le hacia pensar en Reborn y en todas las posibilidades y razones de porque había enviado al niño con él a Japón ¿Es que acaso realmente sentía algo por su pequeño guardián del trueno? Pero ¿Algo como que? Tsuna siempre supo que Reborn era retorcido y capaz de cualquier cosa, pero esto…esto se salía de todo lo pensado e imaginado.

_¿Ah?_ – fue lo único que pudo decir el joven Vongola, se había quedado vagando dentro de su cabeza.

_Ya llegamos –_ le respondió esta el mismo guardián del sol, el cual estaba de pie en el desolado pasillo del avión.

_Ah, esta bien –_ el pelicastaño se colocó de pie extendiendo su mano para que Lambo la tomara, de esta manera ambos bajaron del avión tomados de la mano - _¿A dónde iremos? – _inquirió Tsuna mientras se subía a un vehiculo negro que les había estado esperando a las afueras del aeropuerto.

_A un hotel –_ le respondió Lussuria Subiendo al asiento del copiloto, mientras Ryohei y Lambo subían a la parte de atrás con Tsuna.

_¿Un hotel?_

_Si, es parte de la familia así que no habrá problema – _respondió Ryohei como quien no quiere la cosa.

_¿De la familia?_

_Si, parte de los negocios del noveno, sino me equivoco_ – le informó Lussuria.

_¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí_? – interrogó Lambo mirando a Tsuna, el cual a su vez miró a Ryohei.

_Justamente iba a preguntar eso _– dijo el castaño, pasando la mirada de su guardián del sol, al enviado Varia, los cuales intercambiaron unas miradas.

_El tiempo que sea necesario _– respondió Ryohei.

_Voy a extrañar la mansión _– soltó de repente el pequeño guardián.

_Aun no entiendo que hace él aquí _– soltó el guardián del sol refiriéndose a Lambo.

_Yo tampoco _– le respondió el jefe Vongola con sinceridad.

_¿No debería estar aquí_? – inquirió el niño de ojos verdes - _¿No me quieren aquí?_

_No es eso – _comenzó a decir el jefe Vongola – _Es solo que parecía que todo estaba bien en la mansión, no veo porque enviarte a Japón conmigo, si este es mi castigo, no el tuyo – _dijo esto ultimo sin pensarlo realmente.

_¿Castigo?_ _¿Hiciste algo malo?_ – inquirió Lambo mirándole atentamente.

_No te preocupes por eso Lambo –_ dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

_¿Hice yo algo malo?_ – inquirió Lambo.

_Por supuesto que no –_ dijo Tsuna sonriéndole calidamente.

_¿Estoy aquí por lo que le hice a Reborn?_ – cuestionó de repente, llamando la atención de Tsuna, Ryohei enarcó una ceja ante las palabras del niño.

_¿A Reborn?_ _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_ – inquirió el joven Vongola interesado.

Justo cuando el castaño pudo ver que Lambo iba a decir algo mas, el vehiculo s detuvo, Tsuna miró por la ventana notando la impresionante y elegante estructura del hotel que sería su hogar por tiempo indefinido

_Llegamos – _anunció Lussuria – _El ultimo piso tiene la suite presidencial con dos habitación algo mas pequeñas – _comenzó a informar mientras todos los pasajeros bajaban del automóvil.

_Ese piso será el nuestro – _le completó Ryohei – _No puedes dejar el hotel sin alguno de nosotros – _le explico su guardián.

_Entiendo…_- le respondió Tsuna.

Los cuatro se adentraron en el vestíbulo del hotel, incluyendo algunos guardaespaldas. Lussuria y Ryohei se encargaron de todos los detalles técnicos, como las reservaciones y maletas, para cuando terminaron, los cuatro nuevamente, se adentraron en el ascensor.

_La suite esta en el mismo pasillo que las otras dos habitaciones – _comenzó a decirle su guardián del sol – _Si necesitas algo estaremos allí._

_Habrá hombres en el pasillo, vigilando – _continuó diciendo Lussuria.

_¿Es realmente tan necesaria toda esta seguridad?_ – inquirió Tsuna.

_Si, Reborn-san y Gokudera así lo dijeron –_ le respondió su guardián del sol, a lo que el pelicastaño solo soltó un largo suspiro.

_¿Dónde me quedo yo? – _interrogó Lambo a los mayores, justo en el momento que las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

_Debe haber suficiente espacio en mi habitación –_ le respondió Tsuna – _Así que no creo que allá problemas ¿No es así? – _dijo el castaño intercambiando miradas con los otros dos mayores.

_Por supuesto –_ le respondió Ryohei.

Los cuatro caminaban por le pasillo, ya habían guardaespaldas en el piso, de pie vigilando cada uno de sus pasos. Lussuria lideraba el paso, mientras que Ryohei lo cerraba, Tsuna llevaba a Lambo de la mano, quien los viera no sabría decir cual de los dos estaba mas triste, sus rostro reflejaban una calma entremezclada con nostalgia y resignación.

_Aquí es – _indicó Lussuria deteniéndose frente a unas puertas dobles – _Si necesita algo Vongola, no dude en pedirlo, estaremos en alguna de esas dos habitaciones – _indicó las dos puertas a extremos opuestos del pasillo.

_Esta bien – _fue la escueta respuesta del menor.

_Iré a comunicarme con Reborn-san o Gokudera _– le informó Ryohei encaminándose a una de las habitaciones, Lussuria siguiéndole de cerca, Tsuna les vio alejarse para luego simplemente adentrarse en su propia habitación con Lambo.

_¿Tienes hambre_? – interrogó el joven Vongola mientras pasaba la mirada por la elegante recamara, notando lo espaciosa que era. Tenía una sala, un pequeño comedor, dormitorio y un cuarto de baño.

_No, solo un poco de sueño _– le respondió el pequeño guardián del trueno.

_Puedes dormir en mi cama _– le dijo Tsuna son una sonrisa delgada en los labios.

_Esta bien _– y tras eso se adentro en la habitación.

Tsuna sentía curiosidad, no solo de porque Lambo había tenido que viajar con el, sino que también el hecho de que algo había hecho si guardián, algo que quizás lo había cambiado todo o por lo menos provocado que sucediera esto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Creer que lo que hicimos fue lo correcto? – _interrogó Gokudera clavando sus ojos claros en Yamamoto. Ambos guardianes estaban recostados en la cama, en la habitación del espadachín. Gokudera estaba apoyado en el regazo del moreno, mientras que este último jugueteaba con mechones de cabello gris.

_¿Por qué lo dices? – _inquirió Yamamoto.

_Tengo este extraño presentimiento –_ comenzó a decirle el consigliere con voz preocupada - _¿Y si enviar al décimo lejos solo empeora todo?_

_¿Cómo podría empeorar? Hicimos esto para proteger a Tsuna, el estará bien – _le aseguró el moreno acariciando el rostro del otro guardián.

_Lo se, pero…_

_Hayato _– le interrumpió – _deja de martirizarte con todo esto, bien sabes tu que no es tu culpa._

_Si, pero podría haberlo evitado_ – soltó el peligris sentándose y mirando al moreno – _podría haberme dado cuenta._

_Hayato – _susurró Yamamoto – _Sabes que so habría sido imposible, no estabas, no estábamos en la mansión – _corrigió – _Tsuna hizo lo que hizo porque así lo quiso._

_Lo ultimo que sucedió no fue con su entera aprobación – _soltó Gokudera con cierta ironía en la voz, poniéndose de pie.

_Bueno, eso no…_- se rindió Yamamoto, discutir con Gokudera era un caso perdido, mas en estas circunstancias.

Justo en el momento que Gokudera iba a decir algo mas, quizás para así seguir discutiendo con el espadachín, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, soltando un largo suspiro, Yamamoto se puso de pie.

_¿Si? – _inquirió abriendo la mencionada puerta, encontrándose con una sirvienta.

_Yamamoto-sama, Squalo-sama requiere de su presencia y la de Gokudera-sama en el salón principal – _informó la sirvienta con una delgada sonrisa, sabiendo que el guardián de la tormenta estaba dentro.

_Dile que enseguida vamos –_ le respondió el espadachín antes de cerrar la puerta y voltearse a ver a Gokudera, el cual había vuelto a sentarse en el borde de la cama – _Asumo que escuchaste – _dijo el moreno.

_Por supuesto –_ el consigliere se cruzó de brazos poniéndose de pie - _¿Qué demonios querrá el tiburón ahora?_

_¿Por qué no vamos a averiguarlo?_

Tras esas palabras ambos salieron de la habitación rumbo al salón principal, lugar en el cual Squalo debiera estar esperando, listo y preparado para gritarles una vez que cruzaran el umbral.

Dicho y hecho, una vez que entraron, les recibió el estridente y característico grito del espadachín, uno que otro improperio por llegar tarde antes de que Xanxus le hiciera callar disparándole, la bala rozó un lado del hombro del albino, lo cual valió otra tanda de gritos e insultos, esta vez dirigidos al jefe Varia.

_¿¡Para que demonios llamaste! – _gritó Gokudera ya cansado de todo esto, sorprendiendo a todos y dejando a Yamamoto pensando de que cabía la posibilidad de que Squalo y Gokudera no fueran tan diferentes, después de todo Gokudera si que tenia pulmones para gritar.

_Terminamos con el perímetro de seguridad – _informó el albino, a lo que el consigliere no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja incrédulo.

_¿¡Para eso llamaron! _

_No solo eso – _interrumpió Xanxus antes de que alguien mas comenzara a gritar y esto se saliera de control nuevamente.

_Descubrimos que alguien parecía estar vigilando la mansión._ – dijo esta vez Squalo, ya algo mas calmado.

_¿Vigilar?_ – inquirió Yamamoto

_Pero quien quiera que haya sido, se fue…hace poco._

_¿Qué tan poco? – _preguntó Gokudera.

_Hace una semana a lo mucho –_ le respondió Xanxus.

_Es exactamente…_- Gokudera se detuvo y miró a Yamamoto, el cual le miró de vuelta, encajaba con el día de la partida del Décimo jefe Vongola.

_Sabemos que el Décimo se fue de la mansión _– dijo Squalo – _Pero lo que queremos saber es si esta seguro en donde quiera que este._

_Si, lo esta – _soltó el de cabello gris cruzándose de brazos - _¿Por qué lo dicen?_

_Porque lo mas probable es que este siento marcado para asesinarle – _dijo Xanxus con voz fría.

_Mierda – _fue lo único que pudo decir Gokudera, a lo que Yamamoto no podía estar mas de acuerdo, justo cuando se les ocurría trasladar a Tsuna fuera de la mansión, por lo menos en esta el jefe podía estar mas seguro, rodeado de sus guardianes.

_Gracias por la información –_ dijo Yamamoto, ya que el peligris parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en todas y cada una de las posibilidades, tenia que pensar rápido, lo mas probable es que la vida de Tsuna estuviese en grave peligro.

_Nos vamos –_ fue lo único que dijo Squalo antes de salir de aquella sala, siguiendo a Xanxus, el cual había salido segundos antes.

_¿Hayato?_ – inquirió el moreno clavando sus ojos oscuros en el otro guardián, el cual abruptamente se había volteado y clavado sus ojos verdes en los oscuros del moreno

_Debemos contactar a Hibari y a Chrome de inmediato –_ soltó abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo, Yamamoto siguiéndole de cerca.

_¿Hibari y Chrome?_

_Mientras más guardianes mejor…deberán viajar a Japón de inmediato._

_¿A Japón? ¿Para proteger a Tsuna?_

_Por supuesto – _de repente Gokudera se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y se volteo para ver a Yamamoto – _Tu también vas._

_¿¡Yo! ¿¡Y que harás tu!_

_Alguien tiene que quedarse -_ fue la escueta respuesta del consigliere.

_Bianchi puede quedarse –_ se escuchó una tercera voz, ambos se voltearon encontrándose con Reborn apoyado en la pared, mirándoles inquisidoramente.

_¿Reborn-_san? – inquirió Gokudera.

_¿Crees que es seguro llamar a Dokuro Chrome?_ – interrogó el arcobaleno separándose de la pared y mirando al peligris.

_No lo se realmente, pero es mas seguro para el Décimo que estén todos sus guardianes –_ respondió Gokudera.

_Pero Chrome no es uno de sus guardianes –_ espetó el adulto cruzándose de brazos.

_Si, lo es –_ y esas fueron las palabras definitivas, Gokudera se volteo y retomó su camino, rumbo a su recamara a preparar todo, debía hacer unas llamadas, comprar unos pasajes de avión y hacer unas maletas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se había escabullido con demasiada facilidad, si bien esto le hacia feliz, no podía evitar pensar que algo raro sucedía, por alguna razón parecía haber mucho movimiento en la mansión, por eso no le habían notado al entrar.

Y tal como la ultima vez, terminó sentado en el umbral de la ventana de la recamara del joven jefe Vongola, solamente para comprobar con su par de ojos bicolor que el mencionado joven no estaba en su habitación.

_¿Vongola? – _interrogó casi en un susurro, esperando que este apareciera de alguna parte, pero no lo hizo.

Como si nada comenzó a caminar por l habitación, mirando cada detalle, notando que sobre el escritorio no estaba la laptop, la cama aun estaba hecha, los mitones también ausentes.

_Se fue…- _escuchó una voz, volteándose con calma, como si no estuviera sorprendido ante el hecho que acababan de encontrarle en la recamara del Décimo jefe Vongola.

_¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde? –_ inquirió clavando sus ojos en el guardián frente a el.

_No tienes porque saberlo –_ le respondió con voz tranquila.

_¿Por qué no me atacas?_ – inquirió.

_Debería hacerlo…pero Hayato es el impulsivo, y ahora no vale la pena_ – soltó para luego sonreír de medio lado y voltearse para así salir de la habitación _– Vete de aquí Mukuro._

_¿Y si no quiero? – _inquirió de medio lado haciendo un movimiento de mano y haciendo aparecer su tridente.

_Mukuro…no vale la pena…_

_Entonces ¿Por qué sujetas el puño de su espada? – _y tal como Mukuro decía, Yamamoto había llevado su mano a su katana, la que llevaba sujeta a un lado de su cadera, en un cinturón.

_Una pelea solo hará todo esto peor._

_¿Dónde esta Vongola? –_ preguntó

_En un lugar seguro, lejos de ti_ – le respondió el moreno.

_No pueden alejarlo de mí._

_Ya lo hicimos._

Mukuro achicó la mirada, clavando sus ojos bicolor en el guardián de la lluvia, en la espalda del guardián de la lluvia, el cual no se había volteado.

_¿Dónde esta?_

_Quizás si hubieras tenido mas cuidado – _susurró Yamamoto dándose vuelta y mirándole con pena en sus ojos oscuros.

_No me des esa mirada –_ soltó Mukuro con enfado en la voz.

_Realmente no tengo tiempo para lidiar con esto –_ comenzó a decir el espadachín _– No entiendo porque Tsuna te liberó, pero si lo hizo es por alguna razón…-_ Yamamoto comenzó a acercarse a la puerta.

_¿No vas a decirme donde esta?_

_No…- _le respondió con firmeza _– Sugiero eso si, que hables con Chrome_ – soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

_¿Chrome? – _Mukuro enarcó una ceja - _¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas? – _inquirió el mayor, después de todo, el espadachín a pesar de que no estuviese diciéndole en donde estaba Tsuna, le acababa de decir de alguien que sabia esa información, su propia y adorable Chrome-chan.

_Porque en este momento cualquier ayuda es bienvenida, incluso la tuya – _fue lo último que dijo Yamamoto antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

_¿Ayuda? – _inquirió Mukuro enarcando una ceja, algo raro sucedía en la mansión Vongola, y lo mejor era seguir la indicación del guardián de la lluvia. Le preguntaría a Chrome de inmediato.

Sin perder un segundo Mukuro regreso al lugar en donde se estaba quedando en Italia con todo su sequito.

_¡Chrome! – _llamó al instante de abrir la puerta, el primero en aparecer ante el fue Chikuza, el cual llevaba un libro en la mano, este enarcó una ceja al ver al ilusionista.

_¿Sucede algo? – _fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar.

_¿Dónde esta Chrome?_ – interrogó Mukuro sin responderle.

_Salio –_ fue la respuesta de Ken, el que apareció por una puerta abierta.

_Demonios._

Mukuro se dirigió a la que era la habitación de la chica, abriendo la puerta abruptamente, encontrando que claramente como había dicho Ken, Chrome no estaba, y ninguna de sus pertenencias.

Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta su teléfono celular y sin esperar buscó y marcó el número de Chrome, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que la chica contestara.

_¿Mukuro-sama? – _se escuchó su voz algo opacada por el ruido, ¿Ruido?

_¿Dónde estas?_

_En el aeropuerto ¿Sucede algo? – _justo cuando Mukuro iba a decir algo mas o a responder siquiera, se escuchó ruido del otro lado – _Lo siento, debo irme, cuando llegue le llamo._

_Espera ¿A dónde vas? – _inquirió el ilusionista.

_Japón – _y tras eso colgó.

**Fin del capitulo 7.**

**Nota de la autora: **Uf, termine esto en tiempo record, en un día termine de traspasar mas de la mitad del capitulo, ahora me voy que tengo que ir a dormir y levantarme temprano para trabajar mañana.

Estoy cansada.

Besos.

Lucy.

P.D: No olviden comentar.


	8. Capitulo 8: Peligro Inminente

**Nota de la autora: **En celebración al maravilloso cumpleaños de mi querido Mukuro-chan, me puse a escribir como maquina para terminar el capitulo 8, pero por cosas de tiempo y mucho cansancio, no pude cumplir con lo que quería, así que les traigo este capitulo ahora [realmente quería terminarlo para el cumple de Mukuro, pero bueno]

Disfruten de este capitulo, de la misma manera que espero Mukuro haya disfrutado de su propio regalo de cumpleaños [o sea de Tsuna envuelto en papel de regalo kufuufufufuufufufufu]

Agradezco de todo corazón todos los comentarios que este fic a recibido, realmente me llena de felicidad el saber lo mucho que les ha gustado mis historia, el solo saber que lo están leyendo, y el recibir sus comentarios me da las ganas para escribir aun mas rápido, así que no se preocupen, que pronto habrá capitulo 9.

Así que ahora me retiro, esperando que me dejen muchos comentarios

Me despido.

Besos a todos.

Lucy.

**Insatiable**

**Capitulo 8: Peligro Inminente.**

Llevaban poco mas de dos semanas en Japón, y por alguna razón temía que alguien les vigilaba, era su responsabilidad mantener seguro a Tsuna y a Lambo, sentía que algo no estaba bien, desde hace unos días cada vez que salían no podía evitar sentir que alguien les seguía, había comentado su preocupación con Lussuria, solo para descubrir que este sentía lo mismo. De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, solo podía ser una persona.

_Otra vez pensativo – _le susurró mientras sentía como le abrazaba el cuello por la espalda, solo era escasos centímetros mas alto que el otro.

_Si._

_Ryohei, no te preocupes, mientras nos quedemos en el hotel todo estará bien – _le dijo con voz calmada.

_Yo creo que lo mejor es trasladarnos a una casa, en su efecto alejada de la ciudad._

_¿Algo así como una casa antigua?_

_Seria lo mejor._

_Parece una buena idea –_ comentó

_Pretendo avisarle a Gokudera de inmediato –_ le dijo Ryohei acercándose a su computadora portátil, la que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

_Podrías hacerlo después…-_ soltó como quien no quiere l acosa.

_Solo espera un poco Lussuria, no tardo…-_ le respondió Ryohei.

Lussuria escuchó el rápido tipeo del Guadiana del sol, sonriendo de medio lado, era impresionante como su relación había cambiado con el tiempo, de enemigos a aliados, a maestro y aprendiz, y ahora amantes. ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado?

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que Lussuria no se percató de que Ryohei había dejado de tipear, cuando levantó la vista de donde estaba sentado, en el borde de la cama, el menor estaba de pie a unos cuantos pasos, quitándose la chaqueta. Lussuria sonrió, Ryohei era tan masculino, alto, con un cuerpo bien definido, del niño escandaloso ahora solo quedaba lo escandaloso, aunque si de algo estaba agradecido Lussuria, era del hecho de que por lo menos en la cama Ryohei no fuera así de escandaloso, muy por el contrario.

_¿Y que dijo? – _Inquirió el mayor mientras Ryohei se acercaba y colocaba sus manos en los hombros del otro.

_Que temen que Tsuna este siendo marcado para asesinarle y que mi idea es excelente – _dijo disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos, sintiendo las manos de Lussuria en sus caderas – _Y que trasladaremos a Tsuna apenas lleguen._

_¿Vienen para acá?_

_Si, estarán aquí mañana._

_Entiendo._

Ryohei le sonrió de medio lado, aun con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, el otro notó esto de inmediato.

_Todo estará bien Ryohei – _le dijo Lussuria colocando ambas manos en el cuello del menor y acercándolo para así rozar sus labios a los del menor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lambo miraba televisión sentado en la sala de la suite de Tsuna, mientras este miraba por una de las ventanas, no podía dejar de pensar en que extrañaba la mansión, su hogar, no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto tiempo tendría que estar en Japón, en este hotel, jamás pensó que algún día llamaría hogar a aquella mansión que en un principio le pareció tan fría y poco confortable en toda su elegancia.

_Tsuna…- _el castaño pareció no escuchar – _Tsuna – _nada, seguía ensimismado _- ¡Tsuna!_

_¿Ah? – _se volteó a mirar al preadolescente, el cual le observaba con ojos inquietos - _¿Qué sucede Lambo?_

_¿Por qué no ves una película conmigo? – _inquirió el menor – _Después de todo no estas haciendo nada – _en ese punto el chico tenía razón.

_Esta bien – _soltó finalmente acercándose al sofá en donde estaba el moreno y sentándose junto a este.

Tsuna no podía evitar desviar la mirada del televisor a su pequeño guardián del trueno, casi como si esperara que al solo mirarle las respuestas llegaran, estaba muy equivocado. Lambo seguía actuando exactamente igual, nada en su comportamiento parecía haber cambiado ¿Qué demonios había pasado con Reborn?

_Lambo – _llamó la atención del niño, de inmediato el par de ojos verdes se clavaron en los castaños de Tsuna.

_¿Mm?_

_¿Qué sucedió con Reborn?- _interrogó sin miramientos, sin saber si realmente quería saber o no lo sucedido entre su guardián y su tutor.

_¿Ah? – _Lambo ladeó su cabeza sin entender.

_Cuando estábamos en el avión, dijiste que algo había sucedido con Reborn ¿Qué fue?_

_Ah, eso…- _el mayor lo notó, como el moreno jugaba con sus manos, como desviaba la mirada, como dudaba que decir.

_¿Lambo?_

-0-0-0-0**-Flash Back-**0-0-0-0-

En el mismo momento que Mukuro se adentraba en la recamara de Tsuna, hace ya semanas atrás, alguien mucho menor y mucho menos discreto se adentraba en otra habitación.

_¿Qué haces aquí? - _¡h demonios! Le habían descubierto, pero ya era muy tarde, ya no podía abortar la misión ahora.

_No voy a detenerme ahora que estoy tan cerca – _se escuchó la suave respuesta

El sonido de movimiento y luego una lámpara fue encendida, la luz iluminó la habitación oscura, rebelando la silueta del arcobaleno y del pequeño guardián del trueno.

_¿Qué haces aquí? Con eso… - _volvió a preguntar haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

_¡Vengo a matarte! – _exclamó el preadolescente

Reborn enarcó una ceja ante esto ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había escuchado eso? Mas aun de parte de Lambo, parecía que las cosas hubieran cambiado, pero al parecer no era así…todo seguía siendo igual, o sea, como para que el niño estuviese frente a el sosteniendo un arma con sus manos desnudas. El arcobaleno sonrió de medio lado.

_¿A matarme?_ – inquirió con ironía – _Tu no puedes matarme, solo eres un mocoso – _le respondió sin moverse de donde estaba. El mayor se encontraba sentado en un diván, junto a este en la mesita donde se encontraba la lámpara que era la única fuente de luz de la recamara, descansaba su sombrero.

_¡No soy un mocoso! – _le exclamó el niño sin dejar de apuntar el arma al arcobaleno.

_Solo eres un niño –_ susurró Reborn con toda la intención de ignorar a Lambo, se recostó nuevamente en el diván, cerrando sus ojos, sabiendo que sus acciones solo harían enfadar mas al pequeño guardián.

Dicho y hecho pudo escuchar los pasos del menor acercándose, cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos, de un movimiento rápido sujetó el arma y tiró, a la espera de separar la pistola de las manos del menor, sin saber que este mismo no estaba dispuesto s soltar dicha arma, por lo cual y dad la fuerza empleada por el arcobaleno, hizo que el menor terminara medio recostado sobre su regazo, aun sujetando el arma, desviándola de si mismo.

De inmediato Reborn abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, había actuado por instinto, sin imaginar que las cosas acabarían de esta manera. Dios, era su idea ¿O comenzaba a hacer calor aquí? No podía desviar sus ojos de los llamativos ojos verdes del pequeño guardián, ya quedaba tan poco para que el niño en su regazo se convirtiera en el adolescente que le perseguía en sus sueños, y solo unos años mas para convertirse en ese irresistible y poderoso joven, digno del titulo de guardián Vongola del trueno.

_Yo…- _intentó decir Lambo, Reborn sacudió un poco la mano que sujetaba el arma, haciendo que el menor la soltara.

_Solo vete – _medio gruñó el mayor notando que el guardián no se movía del lugar - _¡Vete!_

_Esta bien…- _le respondió el menor en un susurro poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a alejarse lo más rápido posible del adulto, pero deteniéndose. Se volteó para encontrarse con que Reborn había vuelto a sentarse en el diván y se quitaba la corbata, la cual quedaba colgando de sus hombros, sin saber muy bien porque, Lambo retrocedió en sus pasos hasta quedar frente a Reborn.

_Te dije que…- _el arcobaleno no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando sintió un suave par de labios sobre los suyos y unas manos que le sujetaban en su lugar a través de la chaqueta.

No supo como reaccionar, y tan rápido como llegó, este se fue, Lambo se separó de el, con el rostro completamente sonrojado y salió corriendo de la habitación con algo entre sus manos.

_Se llevo mi corbata…_

-0-0-0-0**-Fin Flash Back-**0-0-0-0-

_¿¡Besaste a Reborn! – _fue lo único que pudo decir Tsuna una vez que el menor de sus guardianes terminara de contarle todo lo sucedido con su tutor.

_Si – _le respondió Lambo completamente rojo ante sus propias palabras.

Tsuna no sabia que decir o pensar ante esto ¡Por dios que Lambo solo tenia 12 años! ¿¡Que demonios estaba pensando Reborn! ¿¡Que demonios estaba pensando Lambo!

_¿Estas enojado conmigo también? – _inquirió el niño con algo de temor en la voz. Tsuna supo de inmediato de que si no decía algo para subirle el animo se largaría a llorar y quien sabe cuanto le tomaría calmarse.

_No…- _le respondió el castaño de inmediato – _Es solo que no entiendo porque, pensé que querías matar a Reborn…- _soltó sin saber que mas decir.

_Antes realmente quería eso…_- le respondió Lambo jugando con los pliegues de su ropa – _pero el dejó de ser malo conmigo…tampoco es que fuese amigable, solo…- _se detuvo – _comenzó a notarme… - _y allí pudo verlo, Tsuna pudo ver como los ojos de su guardián brillaban al decir eso.

El pobre del jefe Vongola se llevó una mano a la frente para luego pasársela por su cabello ¡Dios! ¡Tenia un tutor que era shota! No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido.

_Ahora entiendo un poco porque estas aquí, Lambo – _soltó el castaño, comprendiendo que lo mas probable es que su tutor estuviese controlándose, evitando estar cerca de Lambo para así no hacer algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse después, Tsuna sonrió de medio lado, al parecer el arcobaleno era capaz de sentir culpa y arrepentimiento, por lo menos para algunas cosas.

_¿En serio? – _inquirió Lambo.

_Si…_- ¿Por qué le sucedían esta clase de cosas a el?

-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-

La puerta del vehiculo se abrió y por este salio la joven ilusionista, en su rostro se podía ver la preocupación, en el vestíbulo del hotel le esperaban Lussuria y Ryohei, con pasos lentos se acercó a los dos.

_¿Soy la primera en llegar? – _inquirió Chrome enarcando una ceja.

_No, Yamamoto y Gokudera están arriba – _le respondió el guardián del sol.

_¿Quién falta?_ – preguntó la chica mientras seguía a los otros dos rumbo al ascensor, cuando las puertas de este se cerraron, fue el mismo guardián del sol el que le respondió.

_Solo Hibari._

_Entiendo –_ fue la escueta respuesta de la chica – _Ahora que estamos aquí ¿Qué se supone que haremos? Gokudera-san no alcanzó a explicarme mucho._

_No lo dudo – _soltó Lussuria, dadas las circunstancias era obvio que Gokudera no hubiese alcanzado a decirle mucho que digamos.

_Como supongo sabrás, el jefe esta siendo amenazado_ – comenzó a decir Ryohei, a lo que Chrome movió la cabeza en asentimiento – _Así que hemos decidido trasladarlo a una casa protegida a las afueras de la ciudad._

_Los guardianes se quedaran con el jefe hasta que la amenizaba sea disipada_ – completó Lussuria.

_Todo eso tiene sentido_ – respondió Chrome, justo en el momento que las puertas del ascensor se abrían para ellos, y un precioso pasillo aparecía frente suyo.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por el mencionado pasillo hasta detenerse frente a unas puertas dobles, la ilusionista supuso de inmediato que se trataba de la habitación de Tsuna. Ryohei dio un paso adelante y llamó a la puerta con firmeza, de inmediato la voz de Gokudera le respondió.

_¡Pase!_

Sin esperar alguna otra palabra el guardián del sol abrió la puerta para así dejar entrar a Chrome y a Lussuria, este último se detuvo antes de entrar y miró al otro guardián del sol.

_Voy a estar en el vestíbulo esperando por Hibari Kyoya_

_Esta bien – _y tras eso Lussuria cerró la puerta por fuera, dándole a la familia Vongola su privacidad.

_Hola –_ fue el escueto saludo de parte de Chrome a los presentes. Sentados en la pequeña sala que tenia la habitación estaban Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna, el primero y el ultimo de ellos sentados en el sofá, mientras que el consigliere se paseaba de un lado a otro con unos papeles en las manos y hablando por su teléfono celular.

_¡Oh Chrome-san! – _fue lo primero que exclamó Tsuna al verle, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella para abrazarle - _¿Cómo haz estado?_

_Creo que yo debería preguntar eso – _le respondió ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, a lo que el solo rió suavemente – _Yamamoto-san – _dijo a modo de saludo moviendo la cabeza, a lo que el mencionado espadachín hizo lo mismo – _Gokudera-san – _dijo mirando al consigliere, el cual le devolvió la mirada antes de continuar con su llamada telefónica.

_¿Con quien esta hablando?_ – preguntó Ryohei a los otros dos guardianes.

_Con Spanner –_ le respondió Tsuna.

_¿De nuevo?_

_Si, quiere que todo este listo en la casa para el traslado –_ le respondió esta vez Yamamoto.

_Entiendo – _soltó el guardián del sol – _Pero… ¿No estará exagerando un poco?_

_No, no estoy exagerando – _le respondió el propio Gokudera mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo – _Solo falta Hibari Kyoya entonces – _comentó mas para si que para todos.

_Eso parece – _soltó Yamamoto mirando a Chrome, la cual notando esto enarcó una ceja, por un segundo pareció que el espadachín trataba de decirle algo con la mirada.

_¿Y cuando es el traslado?_ – interrogó Ryohei.

_Spanner dice que todo estará listo para hoy, así que mañana a primera hora nos moveremos._

_Excelente –_ le respondió Yamamoto.

Tsuna se sentó en otro de los sofás que allí había, a su lado se sentó Chrome, la cual le miró dándole una calida sonrisa.

_¿Seguro que todo a estado bien?_ – susurró la chica sin dejar de mirarle, mientras los otros guardianes discutían otras cosas en la pequeña mesa de comedor que había en la suite.

_Si, excelente_ – soltó Tsuna en un susurro, sin mirar a la ilusionista – _Y …em… - _el castaño no sabia como preguntar, quería saber sobre Mukuro, pero no sabia si debía preguntar por el, no en estas circunstancias.

_Ha estado bien, algo inestable, pero bien_ – le respondió Chrome sin que el otro tuviese que preguntar siquiera.

_Ah…- fue_ lo único que pudo decir el castaño, la ilusionista notó esto y sujetó una de las manos del joven jefe Vongola, casi imaginando las mil y una cosas que estaba pensando, en donde todas ellas el protagonista era Mukuro _- ¿El sabe que tu…-_ iba a preguntar y pudo notar como la chica se ponía algo nerviosa.

_Bueno, como que sabe que estoy en Japón, pero nada más…-_ le respondió Chrome al hilo.

_¿Cómo es eso?_ – inquirió Tsuna.

_Es que me llamó cuando estaba en el aeropuerto, y como estaba apurada simplemente respondí cuando me pregunto a donde iba –_ le explicó la chica mirándole atentamente - _¿Te molesta que le haya dicho? – _inquirió sin dejar de mirar al castaño.

_No, por supuesto que no –_ le respondió el joven jefe Vongola con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

_¿Chrome?_ – le llamó Gokudera con voz firme.

_¿Si?_

_Ven un momento – _indicó el consigliere, a lo que la joven ilusionista se puso de pie y se acerco a donde estaban reunidos los otros guardianes.

_Dime –_ fue lo primero que dijo la chica una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos.

_¿Todo bien? –_ interrogó Yamamoto.

_Por supuesto –_ respondió ella con cuidado, adivinando que era cuestión de segundos para que preguntaran por Mukuro, y tal como lo pensó así fue.

_¿Y Rokudo Mukuro? –_ inquirió Gokudera sin dejar de mirarle con atención.

_En Italia, algo más tranquilo._

_¿Algo?_ – preguntó el consigliere a lo que la chica enarcó una ceja.

_Si, así que no hay de que preocuparse Gokudera-san – _le respondió ella con voz sedosa, dejando en claro que no aceptaría indagación mas.

_Esta bien – _soltó el espadachín logrando la atención de la ilusionista y del consigliere.

_Entonces ¿Estamos listos? – _inquirió Ryohei pasando la mirada de Yamamoto a Gokudera y viceversa.

_Spanner nos hará saber cuando todo este listo para partir._

Tsuna había preferido dejar a sus guardianes discutir todo lo relacionado a su seguridad y su traslado, así que poniéndose de pie se encaminó a su recamara, lugar en el cual dormía placidamente su guardián del trueno, el pelicastaño sonrió ante el rostro sereno del pequeño Lambo, sentándose en el borde de la cama sin dejar de mirarle, pensando en todas las posibilidades, recordando las propias palabras de Lambo…

"_**El comenzó a notarme…"**_

El joven jefe Vongola sabia con total y entera seguridad de que era solo cosa de tiempo para que el arcobaleno sucumbiera ante la tentación que parecía representar el joven guardián del trueno.

_No permitiré que te haga daño – _susurró Tsuna dejándose caer junto a su guardián, a la espera de poder descansar un poco.

Pronto el cansancio pudo mas y cayó dormido en los brazos de Morfeo, sin saber que del otro lado nuevamente no estaría solo.

_¿Vongola? – _pudo escuchar una voz, abriendo sus ojos se encontró en un precioso lugar, cielo azul sin nubes, árboles y una pradera de verde pasto, Tsuna enarcó una ceja ante todo esto.

_Dije que me dejaras solo – _respondió al aire, sabiendo que el otro le escucharía.

_Lo se, pero algunas cosas han cambiado –_ Mukuro hizo acto de presencia desde detrás de uno de los árboles.

_Y otras no han cambiado para nada –_ le devolvió el menor cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Dónde estas?_ – inquirió el mayor acercándose, pero no lo suficiente como para que Tsuna retrocediera.

_Aquí –_ respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa de medio lado, indicando con sus brazos a su alrededor.

_Sabes a lo que me refiero –_ le reprochó Mukuro.

_Y sabes que no te lo diré._

_Sabes que es cosa de tiempo para que lo descubra – _le dijo Mukuro con voz suave.

_Lo se –_ para cuando respondió esto ultimo, el mayor se había acercado a el hasta el punto de que la distancia entre ellos era casi ínfima.

_Solo yo puedo tenerte, solo yo puedo darle sentido a tu existencia –_ comenzó a decir el ilusionista mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos enguantadas la mejilla del menor, con un cuidado que sorprendió a Tsuna – _Solo yo puedo acabar con tu vida…_

_¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – _la cercanía de Mukuro le intoxicaba, le ahogaba poco a poco, le nublaba los sentidos.

_Simplemente lo estoy – _le susurró.

Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a desvanecerse a su alrededor, primero los árboles, luego el césped, todo desapareció hasta solo quedar los dos, Tsuna desvió la mirada, a pesar de todo lo que podía estar sintiendo, aun le dolía ver a Mukuro, los recuerdos aun estaban demasiado frescos y su cabeza parecía aun no tomar una decisión concreta.

_Nos veremos, __**il mío capo – **_y luego, desapareció.

-0-0-0-0**-**0-0-0-0-

El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse y a cubrirse de densas nubes grises, nubes con preludio de tormenta, Tsuna había vuelto a dormirse, mientras que los demás guardianes continuaban reunidos en la pequeña sala. Chrome estaba sentada junto a Yamamoto, con una tasa de café en las manos, el espadachín estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo a la ilusionista cuando la puerta de la suite se abrió, y por esta entraron un Spanner de unos 16 años, Hibari Kyoya y Lussuria.

_Miren lo que encontré – _señaló el mayor de los tres con una sonrisa en los labios – _Acaban de llegar así que encontré pertinente que subieran de inmediato._

_Muchas gracias Lussuria – _soltó Ryohei con una sonrisa, la cual el otro devolvió antes de salir de la suite dejando a los otros allí.

_¿Entonces?_ – inquirió Gokudera.

_Estamos listos –_ le respondió Spanner con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Excelente._

_¿Estamos todos?_ – fue lo primero que preguntó Hibari.

_Si –_ le respondió el consigliere.

_¿Y el arcobaleno?_

_Se quedo en Italia._

_¿Por qué?_

_No lo se realmente._

Gokudera y Hibari comenzaron a intercambiar miradas asesinas cuando un celular comenzó a sonar, todos los guardines intercambiaron miradas.

_Lo siento, es el mío –_ dijo Chrome poniéndose de pie y adentrándose en el pasillo para así poder hablar con mas calma y privacidad. Al ver la pantalla de su celular pudo reconocer el nombre de Chikuza.

_¿Que sucede?_ – interrogo de inmediato.

"_¡Se fue!"_ – pudo escuchar la voz de Chikuza, y en el fondo la voz de Ken, el cual parecía estar despotricando contra el mundo y los muebles cercanos.

_¿Ah?_

"_¡Mukuro!" – _exclamó el siempre imperturbable Chikuza del otro lado del teléfono – _"¡Mukuro se fue!"_

_¿¡Como que se fue!_

"_¡Así como te lo digo!" – _fue la tajante respuesta – _"¿Sabes a donde pudo haber ido?"_

_Si…- _fue la simple respuesta de Chrome.

Las cosas acababan de complicarse un poco mas.

**Fin Capitulo 8.**

**Nota de la autora: **Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero el trabajo me absorbe el tiempo a tal punto que cuando al fin llego a mi casa lo único que quiero es dormir, por eso no he podido escribir todo lo que realmente quiero escribir, tengo tantos fics esperando, y tantas otras cosas, por Hades, seria tan feliz con un día que tuviese 48 horas podría hacer tantas cosas jejjejejejje, pero bueno, es lo que hay no mas, si quiero hacer cosplays necesito dinero, y para tener dinero debo trabajar, así es la triste realidad.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Dejen comentarios.

Lucy.


	9. Capitulo 9: Con una bala

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola otra vez! Me demoré bastante menos de lo que creía en terminar de escribir esto, pero es que los comentarios insistentes de parte de todos los que están leyendo este fic, me llevaron a terminar mas rápido este capitulo, y para su felicidad, pretendo irme a escribir el 10 de inmediato, para que así no tengan que esperar mucho.

Esta semana no terminó tan bien como esperaba, tuve algunos problemillas en mi casa, pero agradezco a mis querida Nami-chan y Vero-chan, las que me subieron el animo con pocas palabras y calidos gestos

¿Saben que no podría vivir sin ustedes cierto?

Las quiero mucho.

Este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes dos y a todas las personas que sin saberlo me hicieron feliz, los comentarios del capitulo anterior me subieron el animo lo suficiente como para seguir escribiendo, de verdad, gracias.

Besos.

Lucy.

**Insatiable**

**Capitulo 9: Con una bala.**

La mañana había llegado y con ella, el cielo completamente encapotado por las nubes grises, unas tímidas gotas de agua anunciaban la inminente lluvia, la tormenta que se avecinaba, la que no solo parecía significar un acontecimiento climático.

Todos los guardianes se encontraban en pie, completa y enteramente despiertos, incluyendo al pequeño Lambo y al mismo jefe Vongola. Esta era una mañana importante, nada podía salir mal, todo había sido fríamente calculado, cada detalle había sido vigilado y estudiado.

_¿Esta todo empacado? – _interrogó Gokudera al jefe Vongola, Tsuna levantó la mirada para encontrarse de frente con los ojos claros de su consigliere, podía ver la preocupación en su viejo amigo.

_Si – _le respondió a Gokudera, mientras extendía la mano que llevaba sujeta de Lambo a la joven ilusionista, la que tomó la mano del niño con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los guardianes se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la suite de Tsuna, a la espera de que llegara el aviso de que todo estaba listo para comenzar con el traslado, algunos demostraban mas su nerviosismo que otros, el mas claro de ellos era Gokudera, el que revisaba su reloj cada tantos segundos para luego asomarse por la ventana de la habitación, mas de una vez el castaño escuchó a Yamamoto intentar calmar al peligris.

_Hayato, ¿Por qué no te sientas? Me estas poniendo nervioso._

_Cállate – _le había respondido todas las veces el consigliere a su pareja, el cual simplemente había soltado un suspiro y regresado a su lugar apoyado en una de las paredes cercanas, viendo a Gokudera caminar de un lado para otro.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por esta entró Lussuria seguido de cerca por el joven Spanner, el cual con paleta en mano les saludos a todos con un movimiento de cabeza.

_Estamos listos – _anunció el ingeniero con una media sonrisa, varios pudieron escuchar a Gokudera soltar un "Al fin", pero decidieron ignorarlo en pos de escuchar que es lo que tenia que decir el adolescente – _la casa se encuentra del otro lado de la ciudad, nos iremos en tres vehículos, encabezados por un cuarto conducido por algunos guardaespaldas y un quinto también con guardaespaldas cerraran la caravana._

_En el vehiculo de en medio irán el Décimo, Yamamoto y yo – _indicó Gokudera, al fin informando todo lo que debía informar – _en otro irán Hibari, Chrome y Lambo – _los tres asintieron ante la mención de sus nombres – _y en el vehiculo restante irán Lussuria, Ryohei y Spanner – _los cuales también asintieron.

_Entonces, ya que estamos todos listos, es hora de partir –_ anunció Spanner – _Los vehículos esperan abajo._

Tras esas ultimas palabras del ingeniero, todos se encaminaron hacia la salida de la suite, en el pasillo algunos discutían una cosa y otra, Tsuna no podía dejar de pensar en Mukuro, en el sueño de la otra noche, en las palabras de este, en todo lo que eso podría haber significado, si es que significaba algo. El castaño soltó un suspiro y movió la cabeza en gesto negativo, no debería estar pensando en todo aquello ¿Cuándo dejaría el asunto de Mukuro en paz?

Pero Tsuna no era el único que parecía tener la cabeza en otro sitio, Dokuro Chrome, quien caminaba unos pasos adelante del mismo jefe Vongola, llevando de la mano al joven guardián del trueno, no podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por Chikuza, ¿¡Como es que Mukuro se había ido! ¿¡Es que acaso pensaba encontrarse con Tsuna nuevamente! ¡¿Que demonios estaba pensando? Sin saberlo, ella y Tsuna estaban pensando en la misma persona, aunque en cosas que de cierta manera eran distintas, pero al mismo tiempo iguales.

_¿Estas bien? – _escuchó que Lambo le preguntaba, ella le miró y le sonrió de medio lado, los niños a veces eran tan perceptibles de estas cosas, y a veces, Lambo parecía serlo aun mas.

_Si, estoy bien – _le respondió la ilusionista con voz suave - _¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Te ves preocupada – _Si, mas perceptible de lo normal.

_Si, lo estoy un poco._

_No hay de que preocuparse, todo saldrá bien – _le dijo el joven guardián con su usual optimismo.

_Ojala…ojala._

Sin mucha demora llegaron al vestíbulo del hotel, para luego distribuirse en los vehículos tal como les habían indicado Spanner y Gokudera, el ultimo en subirse al auto respectivo fue este ultimo, el que se preocupo de dirigir todo con cuidado y detalle.

_Todo estará bien Hayato – _le dijo Yamamoto a su pareja una vez que el vehiculo partió hacia la casa preparada por Spanner.

_Eso no puedes saberlo – _le regañó el peligris cruzándose de brazos, Tsuna sonrió de medio lado ante la situación, algunas cosas parecía que no cambiarían nunca.

_Yo creo que Yamamoto-kun tiene razón –_ opinó el castaño con firmeza – _Con todas las precauciones que han tomado tu y Spanner-kun, no creo que algo pueda salir mal –_ completó, a lo que su consigliere soltó un largo suspiro.

_Quizás tenga razón Décimo, pero con estas cosas nunca se puede saber._

Mientras tanto en el vehiculo que compartían Hibari, Chrome y Lambo, la chica marcaba con su celular el numero del celular de Mukuro, Hibari notando la insistencia no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante peculiar actitud de la joven Dokuro ¿A quien llamaba la chica con tanto ahínco?

_Por favor, contesta – _susurraba para si misma, mientras miraba por la ventana, los edificios y las calles pasaban una tras otra, Lambo le miraba con curiosidad, con sus grandes ojos verdes.

_¿Sucede algo? – _le preguntó Lambo con ojos curiosos, sin poder aguantarse la incertidumbre ¿A quien llamaba Chrome?

_Shhh –_ hizo el gesto para que el niño guardara silencio justo en el momento que escuchaba que contestaban del otro lado de la línea - _ ¡Pero que demonios haces! – _fue lo primero que dijo la chica, intentando mantener la voz baja.

"_¿Sucede algo Chrome-chan?"_ – pudo escuchar la voz sedosa de Mukuro del otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido, la chica achicó la mirada ante esto.

_¡No te hagas el loco conmigo_! – le regañó ella intentando de controlar su enojo y su voz – _¿Dónde estas? – _interrogó de inmediato.

"_Cerca"_

_¡Oh no! Tu sabes que pasará ¿No es así? ¡No puedes hacer esto!_ – no podía decir mucho estando Hibari en el mismo automóvil que ella, pero sabia que el otro ilusionista entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería con sus vagas palabras.

"_Si, lo se" –_ le respondió – _"Pero necesito verlo"_

_No cometas un error, por favor, podemos intentarlo de otra manera – _la voz de Chrome ahora estaba cargada de preocupación. Sin importar cuantos errores cometiera el mayor, ella se preocupaba por el, aunque supiera a la perfección de que este puede cuidarse solo, pero es que a veces hacia estupideces una tras otra, lo mejor era intentar evitar eso, aunque fuese una batalla perdida.

"_Ya estoy cerca" –_ esas fueron las ultimas palabras del mayor antes de cortar la llamada.

_Mierda –_ susurró Chorme guardando su celular en su bolsillo.

_Dokuro Chrome –_ escuchó que le decía Hibari, ella levantó la mirada con firmeza y miró al mayor con seguridad.

_¿Si?_

_¿Hay algo que quieras compartir?_ - Inquirió el, a lo que la chica achicó la mirada con cuidado.

_Algo que debo discutir con el Décimo._

_¿Esta Rokudo Mukuro involucrado en todo esto?_

_No tienes porque saberlo –_ le respondió ella – _puedo lidiar con esto sin problemas._

_Así veo – _respondió él, sin una gota de sarcasmo en la voz, Chrome enarcó una ceja ante esto – _¿Es una amenaza? ¿O un peligro? – _cuestionó con cuidado.

_No – _dijo ella con voz segura – _Ninguna, por ahora._

_Esta bien._

Y el automóvil se detuvo, Hibari y Chrome intercambiaron unas miradas antes de abrir la puerta y salir, de inmediato dos hombres les recibieron con paraguas en las manos, había comenzado a llover con fuerza, ambos pudieron ver que los otros habían bajado de sus respectivos vehículos, todos a excepción de Tsuna, el cual aun seguía dentro del suyo.

Todos los autos se habían detenido frente a la puerta exterior de lo que parecía ser una amplia casa, las puertas se abrieron y por esta varios hombres de negro salieron para así comenzar a entras las cosas. Tomando en cuenta la lluvia, tardaron un poco más de lo previsto en dejar todo en el interior de la casa, pero una vez que pareció estar todo en orden, Spanner indicó que lo mejor era que Tsuna entrara a la casa ahora.

_Décimo – _llamó Gokudera abriendo la puerta del vehiculo – _Vamos._

El joven jefe Vongola asintió y salio del automóvil quedando de pie bajo un paraguas que sostenía un hombre de traje, Gokudera comenzó a caminar adelante del castaño, guiándole, fue allí que Tsuna sintió algo extraño, un algo que conocía perfectamente.

_Dije que te encontraría – _los ojos castaños de Tsuna se abrieron en sorpresa al reconocer la voz, volteándose solo un poco para mirar a la persona que sostenía el paraguas para el, mirando esos ojos y ese rostro que no conocía, sabiendo de inmediato que aquel rostro que miraba era solo una ilusión, una que ocultaba una verdad algo mas sombría y unos ojos bicolor.

_¿Mukuro? – _inquirió con voz suave.

_Exacto –_ le respondió sonriendo de medio lado.

_¿Sucede algo Décimo?_ – interrogó Gokudera, notando que Tsuna se había detenido.

_Cuidado con lo que vayas a decir –_ le advirtió el guardián de la niebla en voz baja, para que solo el castaño le escuchara.

_Por favor no hagas algo estúpido –_ fue lo único que le pudo decir.

Después de eso…todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Alguien mas aparte de Mukuro había seguido a la familia Vongola, de repente y al parecer de la nada, salieron varios hombres vestidos con trajes, los cuales les rodearon en pocos segundos, los guardianes reaccionaron, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, dos disparos resonaron antes de que Yamamoto detuviese al portador de dicha arma.

_¡No! – _se escuchó un grito resonar.

_¿¡Décimo! – _Gokudera y Chrome gritaron al unísono al reconocer la voz que había gritado segundos atrás. Se había formado un circulo alrededor de Tsuna, el cual para sorpresa de muchos estaba en el suelo, arrodillado, y en su regazo, Mukuro.

Un charco de sangre comenzaba a mezclarse con el agua de la lluvia, el paraguas que les había estado cubriendo yacía olvidado a un lado, Tsuna tenia una herida en el brazo, una bala le había rozado, la otra había ido a parar a Mukuro, el cual apenas y tenia los ojos abiertos, sus ropa poco a poco se manchaba de sangre.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste? – _interrogó el castaño casi al borde de las lagrimas, los demás guardianes no sabían como reaccionar ante todo esto, había pasado demasiado rápido, demasiado - _¿Por qué me protegiste?_

_Solo yo…- _dijo con voz trabajada – _Solo yo….puedo tener tu vida…- _y tras eso cerró sus ojos bicolor.

_¡Oh no! ¡Por Dios no! – _exclamó Tsuna notando que el mayor había perdido la conciencia.

_¡Hay que llevarle adentro! ¡De inmediato! – _exclamó Gokudera con firmeza _- ¡Yamamoto! ¡Llama a un medico enseguida! –_ ordenó

_De inmediato_

Sin perder tiempo entraron al herido guardián y lo acomodaron en una de las habitaciones. La lluvia resonaba con fuerza en los cristales de las ventanas.

_Dios…Dios…- _era lo único que podía decir Tsuna, Chrome le había llevado a otra de las habitaciones y le insistia que se cambiara de ropa, el castaño no paraba de mirarse las manos cubiertas de la sangre de su guardián.

_Boss…debemos ver esa herida – _le decía la chica con la voz calmada, intentado no mostrar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

_Mukuro…Mukuro…- _susurraba una y otra vez, hasta que sin mas sus rodillas no pudieron soportar su propio peso y cayó al suelo, Chrome se arrodillo junto a el.

_El estará bien, el es fuerte, estará bien, estará bien –_ le decía ella mientras le abrazaba utilizando esas palabras para autoconvencerse de ello también – _El estará bien…._

Ambos estaban mojados y Tsuna aun estaba cubierto de sangre, su propia herida al descubierto sangraba copiosamente, pero ninguno de los dos podía pensar en otra cosa, sus cabezas estaban en la habitación con el guardián de la niebla, a la espera…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La noche había caído, y del cielo no paraba de caer la lluvia, nadie había podido descansar, quizás Lambo por unas pocas horas, pero el mismo no había podido soportar la ansiedad, varias veces había intentado entrar en la habitación en donde estaba Tsuna, pero Gokudera le había detenido todas las veces. Chrome se había quedado junto al joven Vongola lo suficiente como para que este se cambiara de ropa, se limpiara y vendara la herida, pero más allá de eso, nada. El castaño parecía estar en un trance en donde solo podía repetir el nombre de Mukuro y mirarse las manos, casi como si aun estuviesen cubiertas por la sangre de su guardián.

_¿Ha dicho algo el medico? – _interrogó Yamamoto sentado en un sofá de la sala, lugar en el cual todos, o por lo menos la mayoría de los guardianes se encontraban reunidos. Hibari y Ryohei no estaban allí.

_Nada…- _le respondió Gokudera pasándose una mano por su cabello plateado.

_Ya deberíamos saber algo ¿No es así? – _inquirió Chrome, la pobre chica caminaba de un lado a otro – _Si algo malo hubiese sucedido lo sabríamos ¿No es así?- _se podía ver en el rostro de la ilusionista la preocupación, la duda, la incertidumbre.

_¿Puedo ir a ver a Tsuna?_ – interrogó el mas joven de los guardianes clavando sus ojos verdes en Gokudera, el cual tras un largo suspiro asintió.

_Esta bien._

Lambo se puso de pie de donde había estado sentado y se encaminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación que ocupaba Tsuna, solo para encontrar la puerta abierta y la recamara vacía.

_¿Tsuna? – _inquirió el niño en voz baja, peor nadie le respondió, iba a regresar a la sala, cuando escucho un sollozo, un llanto casi imperceptible proveniente de otra habitación en el mismo pasillo, el pequeño guardián del trueno enarcó una ceja y siguió el sonido hasta detenerse frente a una puerta entre abierta, con cuidado y lo mas silenciosamente posible la abrió, encontrándose con que era la habitación en donde estaba Mukuro. La luz iluminaba todo, Tsuna estaba de pie junto a la cama en donde descansaba Mukuro, mientras un medico veía la herida del mayor.

_¿Cómo esta? – _logró preguntar el castaño tragándose su llanto y secándose las lagrimas.

_Tiene la bala atascada en el hombro – _le respondió el medico sin preámbulo alguno. El guardián de la niebla tenia los ojos cerrados, pero su rostro mostraba el dolor que debía estar sintiendo, su hombro sangraba copiosamente mientras el medico limpiaba la herida.

_¿Va a sacar la bala?_ – inquirió el menor con voz algo temblorosa acercándose a la cama lo suficiente como para tocar con sus piernas el borde de esta.

_Debo sacarla, o sino la herida no cerrará y podría morir desangrado –_ los ojos castaños de Tsuna se llenaron de lagrimas ante esto, cuando de repente una mano de Mukuro se movió y sujetó la suya.

Abriendo sus ojos bicolor con dificultad, miró al castaño fijamente, el cual acabó sentándose en el borde de la cama, del otro lado en donde estaba el hombro herido y el medico en cuestión.

_Suceda lo que suceda…- _comenzó a decir el mayor con voz dificultosa – _No hospitales – _le dijo sin soltar su mano – _No hospitales…_

_No hospitales – _le respondió el menor quitando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Mukuro, en un gesto delicado y cuidadoso – _No dejaré que nadie de aleje de mi lado – _le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_Una bala no me alejara de tu lado –_ le devolvió el mayor, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza cuando el medico comenzó a abrirse camino en la herida para poder extraer la bala.

_Quédese a su lado –_ le dijo el medico a Tsuna – _su presencia le distrae un poco del dolor._

_Esto no es nada – _soltó Mukuro, igualmente aguantándose un quejido de dolor que quiso escapar de sus labios.

_Todo estará bien…_- le aseguró Tsuna.

_Todo estará bien _– se escuchó otra voz decir, el castaño desvió la mirada para así encontrarse con Lambo, el cual con pasos lentos se acercó hasta estar a su lado.

_¿Qué haces aquí Lambo_? – interrogó el jefe Vongola en un susurro suave, sin soltar la mano de Mukuro, desviando la mirada para ver a su guardián de la niebla.

_Vengo a acompañarte _– le respondió Lambo, sabiendo que lo que sea que pudiera decir a continuación, el castaño no le escucharía.

Y tal como había pensado el pequeño guardián, Tsuna se sumergió en ver a Mukuro, acarician su mano, susurrar palabras suaves, asegurarle que pasara lo que pasara todo estaría bien.

Tras casi una hora en la que el medico trabajo en la herida del mayor, este finalmente pudo anunciar que había terminado.

_Quizás se encuentre un poco débil durante algunos días, perdió mucha sangre – _le informó el medico a Tsuna, el cual al ver la bala descansando en un pañuelo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede causar tanto daño?

_Entonces, ¿Ahora solo tiene que descansar? – _inquirió el castaño.

_Si, solo eso –_ terminó el medico mientras juntaba sus cosas y las guardaba en el maletín que traía consigo.

_Por favor, dígales que todo esta bien y que no vengan –_ ordenó Tsuna, refiriéndose a sus otros guardianes, sabiendo que el medico seria interrogado al salir.

_Por supuesto Décimo –_ le respondió el medico haciendo una leve inclinación y saliendo de la habitación.

De esta manera solo quedaron Mukuro, Tsuna y Lambo en la recamara del primero.

_Yo me quedare aquí – _comenzó a decir el castaño con voz suave, mirando a su guardián mas pequeño – _puedes irte a descansar._

_Pero…_

_Ve a descansar Lambo…- _dijo de manera terminante

_Esta bien –_ le respondió casi a regañadientes – _Pero mañana seré el primero que venga a verte – _dijo con firmeza para luego salir de la recamara, dejando a los dos finalmente solos.

El silencio les inundó durante varios minutos, en donde Tsuna simplemente se limitó a mirar al mayor.

_Aun no puedo entender como es que a pesar de todo estoy aquí…preocupado por ti – _susurró Tsuna cerrando un segundo sus ojos castaños – _Aun no puedo entender del todo el porque me salvaste…no entiendo…- _de repente la mano de Mukuro apretó la de Tsuna, indicándole que estaba despierto, sus ojos bicolor se abrieron de inmediato, pero con lentitud.

_Creo haberte dicho porque – _le respondió el mayor con la voz trabajada y algo rasposa.

_Si, lo dijiste._

_No veo entonces que es lo que no entiendes_

_¡No entiendo porque me salvaste después de lo que me hiciste!_ – le regaño Tsuna con voz cargada de cansancio, como si esta fuera una discusión demasiado repetida, demasiado desesperante.

…- Mukuro guardó silencio sin saber que responder a eso…el menor ya se había rendido a recibir una respuesta cuando el mayor finalmente habló – _No lo sé…simplemente no lo se… - _el castaño soltó una risita suave.

_Me lo imaginaba _– el joven jefe Vongola se iba a poner de pie para retirarse de la habitación, cuando la voz de su guardián le detuvo.

_Quédate_.

_No creo que sea inteligente hacerlo_.

_Quédate_.

_Mukuro_.

_Quédate_ – Tsuna soltó un suspiro y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

_Eres bastante insistente_.

_Lo se_.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora todos los guardianes estaban en pie y alerta, todos reunidos en el comedor, tomando su desayuno.

_¿Qué haremos con Rokudo Mukuro? – _interrogó Hibari pasando la mirada por los presentes para luego depositar sus ojos oscuros en Gokudera.

_¿¡Como que que haremos! – _inquirió Chrome mirando desafiante al guardián de la nube – _Esta herido, no es una amenaza – _dijo ella firmemente.

_Tu bien sabes que podría serlo –_ le respondió el consigliere, viendo como la joven se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba.

_Lo sé, pero él no será amenaza alguna –_ le respondió ella con decisión y completa seguridad.

_¡Por supuesto que lo será!_ – exclamó Gokudera poniéndose de pie y apoyando sus manso en la superficie de la mesa.

_¡Por supuesto que no!_ – exclamó la ilusionista de vuelta, imitando al consigliere y mirándole con reproche.

_Buenos días –_ se escuchó la voz de Lambo, el cual aparecía por la puerta y se sentaba junto a la enojada Chrome.

Solo algunos de los presentes le devolvieron el saludo al menor de los guardines, el cual ya no se molestaba por insistir con esta clase de cosas, así que simplemente seguía a lo suyo, aunque no pudo evitar notar la situación, el rostro enojado de la ilusionista, el ambiente tenso, algo no estaba bien. Chrome se sentó algo mas calmada, para luego mirar al joven de ojos verdes.

_¿Quieres jugo o leche? – _le preguntó la joven en un susurro, dándole una calida sonrisa, la que no podía compararse con el rostro que había mostrado hace solo segundos atrás.

_Jugo – _le respondió el chico de ojos verdes con voz suave - _¿Dónde esta Tsuna? – _le preguntó a Chrome en un susurro.

_Debe seguir durmiendo –_ le respondió mientras le servía jugo en un vaso.

_Debe seguir con Mukuro –_ soltó como si nada el menos, a lo que Chrome enarcó una ceja.

_¿Con Mukuro-sama?_

_Anoche se quedó con el, quizás paso la noche allí._

_Ah – _la ilusionista sabía que si Gokudera decidía ir a despertar a Tsuna y descubría que este no se encontraba en su habitación, lo mas probable es que se armara la grande, así que lo mejor era evitar que eso sucediera.

Así que sin levantar sospechas la chica se puso de pie y se encaminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Mukuro, sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, decidió abrirla, al hacerlo se encontró con que en la cama Mukuro dormía, y a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro sano del mayor, dormía Tsuna, este se había quedado dormido sobre las sabanas, en su rostro se podía ver una expresión de calma.

¿Cómo es que podía estar calmado? Más aun después de todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que los dos habían vivido, la chica simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Sin mas pensamientos confusos, Chrome simplemente dibujo una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos a la cama, algunas veces no podía evitar pensar que a pesar de todo, estos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todas las cosas. Una vez que estuvo junto a Tsuna, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de este y le zarandeó levemente.

_Tsunayoshi-san – _le llamó suavemente – _Tsunayoshi-san._

_¿Mmm? – _le respondió removiéndose y abriendo poco a poco sus ojos castaños.

_Tsunayoshi-san ya es de día –_ le dijo ella con cuidado.

_¿Chrome-san?_

_Si, soy yo –_ le informó la ilusionista _– El desayuno espera._

_¿Mukuro?_ – interrogó, a lo que Chrome soltó una risita suave.

_A su lado Boss._

_¿Ah? – _Tsuna desvió la mirada y al fin notó que había estado durmiendo casi sobre el mayor, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al notar como el castaño se iba poniendo rojo de vergüenza. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

_¿Durmió bien? – _no pudo evitar preguntar con una sonrisa en los labios, el castaño le miró, se colocó un poco mas rojo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, para luego salir de la habitación en donde dormía Mukuro, y en donde peculiarmente había pasado la noche, para así

_¿Podrías decirle a alguien que me traiga el desayuno a la habitación? – _interrogó el castaño deteniéndose ahora en la puerta de su propia habitación, Chrome a su lado asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

_¿A su habitación o a la de Mukuro-sama? – _inquirió la ilusionista.

_¡Chrome!_

**Fin Capitulo 9.**

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! Para que vean que he estado haciendo algo, después de pasar un momento algo triste, pero saliendo de el todo gracias a las hermosas personitas que tengo a mi lado, agradezco todos los comentarios que he recibido del capitulo anterior y de todos los demás.

Realmente estoy orgullosa de este fic.

Vamos que cada vez queda menos de **"Insatiable"**

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

Muchos besos.

Lucy.


	10. Capitulo 10: Curando Heridas

**Nota de la autora: **Primero que nada ¡LO SIENTO TANTO POR LA ESPERA! Muchas cosas pasaron y al final me distraía demasiado como para sentarme a traspasar este capitulo, pero al fin, teniendo un viaje encima y la promesa de dos capítulos de "Insatiable" a una de mis personas favoritas, me vi en el aprieto de que si quería cumplir con la promesa, debía escribir...¡AL EXTREMO!

Así ahora deléitense con el capitulo 10, y espero en unos días más subir el 11, solo para su disfrute.

Estos dos capítulos van dedicados a mi querida Syrus, porque yo se que ella desea una vacaciones ahora, y que mejor que partir dichas vacaciones leyendo PRON DEL BUENO!1

Ahora me retiro, tengo un capitulo 11 que traspasar.

No olviden dejar sus lindos comentarios *3*

Lucy.

**Insatiable**

**Capitulo 10: "Curando heridas."**

Dos días habían trascurrido desde el tiroteo, los guardianes no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión con respecto a Mukuro, mientras que Tsuna era mantenido alejado de dichos debates, Gokudera temía por el buen juicio del jefe Vongola, juicio que parecía desaparecer cuando Mukuro entraba en escena.

¿Y Mukuro?

El guardián de la niebla, aquel que había arriesgado su vida para proteger la del jefe, había caído en la inconsciencia después de las escuetas palabras que había compartido con el jefe Vongola.

El médico venia todo el tiempo, y les había asegurado que el ilusionista estaba bien, quizás había perdido demasiada sangre, quizás se había debilitado mucho, y que por eso se debatía entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, pero que mas allá de eso, estaba bien, solo quedaba esperar…nada más que esperar…

_Solo queda esperar…- _dijo el médico mientras salía de la habitación de Mukuro, en la puerta escuchando cada una de sus palabras estaba Tsuna, si bien Gokudera y los demás guardianes le habían prohibido estar en las discusiones que tenían con respecto a toda esta situación, no le habían prohibido el estar directamente con Mukuro, bueno, quizás su consigliere si se lo había prohibido, pero no por ello le escucharía, después de todo, Mukuro estaba inconsciente.

_Gracias por venir – _le dijo el castaño viendo alejarse al médico por el pasillo, para luego adentrarse en la habitación – _Esto parece un dejavu – _soltó en un susurro acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el borde de esta - _¿Cuándo vas a despertar? – _dijo con suavidad

Tsuna agachó la mirada un segundo, para luego tomar una de las manos de Mukuro, mano carente de guante, suave y cálida.

_No puedo entender cómo es que estoy aquí, a tu lado, preocupado por ti después de todo lo que hiciste, de todo lo que me has hecho ¿Cómo he podido comenzar a perdonarte sin haberme dado cuenta?...- _soltó un largo suspiro, apretando la mano de su guardián – _Quizás realmente estoy loco, o mal de la cabeza…- _decía

Tsuna sabía que Mukuro estaba completamente inconsciente, sabía que el mayor no podía oírle, pero, realmente necesitaba decir todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, sacarse un peso de encima al hacerlo.

_¿Cómo puedo sentir todo esto después de todo el daño que me hiciste? Después de todo el dolor que me causaste…- _una lagrima rebelde se deslizo por su rostro – _Sin importar que, no quiero perderte…la sola idea me es inimaginable – _continuo diciendo mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos y recorrían su rostro – _no puedo imaginarme sin ti, a pesar de que se que cuando despiertes serás el mismo monstruo posesivo de siempre…- _se detuvo secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano – _el mismo monstruo que todos quieren asesinas y del cual voy a tener que alejarme una vez que todo esto acabe…- _un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios – _Yo…no puedo soportar…el tener que escoger entre mi familia y tu…no puedo…- _acaricio la mano de Mukuro con cuidado – _Así que para evitar más problemas entre tú y mis guardianes…simplemente me alejaré de ti…escaparé incluso si es necesario…-_paso la mirada por el rostro sereno del mayor…- _Ahora tengo que planear como te digo todo esto una vez que despiertes…_

_¿Boss? – _era Chrome, Tsuna se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta, en donde la joven ilusionista esperaba.

_¿Sí?_

_Gokudera-kun quiere hablar con usted – _le dijo ella, y por su mirada, el castaño supo que quizás no era algo bueno de lo que quería hablar su mano derecha.

_¿Sucedió algo?_ – inquirió mirándole con cierta preocupación en sus ojos castaños.

_No lo sé, solo me encomendó que lo llamara, no me dijo nada mas –_ le explicó ella – _Yo me quedaré con Mukuro-sama._

_Está bien – _así que Tsuna se colocó de pie y salió de la habitación dejando a los dos ilusionistas solos.

Unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales Chrome acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó cruzándose de piernas y brazos, para luego enarcar una ceja inquisidora. Sacudiendo polvo inexistente de la falda que estaba usando miró a Mukuro con cierta duda.

_¿Por qué aparentas dormir? – _cuestionó ella mirando al mayor fijamente, este no respondió, ni dio señales de que le escuchaba – _Sé que estas despierto ¿Qué sucede? – _tras inquirir aquello, Mukuro finalmente abrió sus ojos, los cuales clavó en el techo, no quería mirar a la chica, cosa que esta misma notó de inmediato, algo no estaba bien con el ilusionista - _¿Mukuro-sama? – _soltó con cierta duda.

_El planea irse…- _soltó de repente sin desviar la mirada, ignorando las preguntas de la chica, no queriendo decir nada mas – _planea alejarse de mí._

_¿Tsunayoshi-san? – _inquirió ella entendiendo un poco hacia donde iba todo esto.

_Si –_ fue allí que el mayor le miró, al hacerlo por primera vez ella pudo ver tristeza en ese peculiar par de ojos…Chrome le miró con preocupación.

_El….¿El dijo eso?_ – preguntó ella mirándole.

_Si, creyó que seguía dormido_.

_Ah… - _soltó ella entendiendo - _Eso me lleva a preguntar Mukuro-sama ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva despierto?_

_Solo unas horas. – _le respondió Mukuro, Chrome asintió para luego pasar la vista por los vendajes que cubrían el hombro y parte del pecho del mayor.

_¿Cómo te sientes? – _No pudo evitar preguntar la chica con cierto tono de preocupación en la voz.

_Algo adolorido, pero nada de qué preocuparse – _le respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama, notando la mueca de dolor en el rostro del ilusionista Chrome se inclinó y acomodó una almohada en la espalda del mayor.

_¿Mejor?_ – interrogó ella una vez que terminó de acomodar la dicha almohada.

_Si, gracias Chrome –_ le respondió mientras agachaba la mirada y se miraba las manos.

_¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?_ – soltó ella, Mukuro parecía estar meditando algo, tanto tiempo el vivir con el mayor dentro de su cabeza, llevaba a la chica a ser la única persona que conocía a la perfección a Mukuro, aunque no por eso le conocía por completo, aun habían detalles que no terminaba de entender.

_Aun no lo sé…_- le respondió él con total sinceridad, sentía que no podía simplemente mentirle a la chica, no después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él, lo cual por supuesto no había sido poco, a veces Mukuro no podía evitar pensar que si hubiese tenido una hermana, esta hubiese sido exactamente igual a Chrome.

_Tsunayoshi_-_san realmente va a hacer lo que dijo –_ soltó Chrome afirmándolo, no cuestionándolo, ella sabía que si el jefe tomaba una decisión, sería definitiva, lo mejor era dejar eso determinado y partir desde ese punto, lo que sea que pensaran debía partir desde allí.

_No puedo alejarme de él_…- le respondió Mukuro – _El…le da sentido a mi vida…- _Chrome le miró, nunca antes había escuchado a Mukuro hablar de sus emociones con tanta sinceridad.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de la chica hizo click, una idea, algo extrema y atrevida, pero una idea al fin y al cabo, la cual no solo podría ayudar a Mukuro, sino que también podría traer todo un nuevo escenario a la situación de la familia. Chrome sonrió de medio lado…

_Quizás…- _interrumpió la ilusionista, logrando la atención del mayor – _quizás podría pedir un periodo de prueba._

_¿Periodo de prueba? – _inquirió él enarcando una ceja.

_Si, para demostrarle a los otros guardianes que ha cambiado…_- ella se detuvo – _para demostrarle al jefe que ha cambiado. – _soltó esto último con una sonrisa de medio lado – _las cosas podrían cambiar – _esperanza se podio percibir en la voz de la joven ilusionista.

_Ellos no lo aceptaran… - _ "Ellos", los otros guardianes.

_Podemos intentarlo, después de todo yo solo soy un reemplazo, no soy el verdadero guardián. – _dijo ella - _ Además, tomando en cuenta la situación, no creo que haya nada que perder… - _ Mukuro le miró achicando la mirada - _ Bueno si, pero hay que tener esperanzas… - _ el mayor soltó un largo suspiro.

_No será fácil…_

_Nunca nada es fácil – _se escuchó una voz ajena, ambos ilusionistas desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta, en el umbral de esta se encontraba el arcobaleno.

_Reborn-san – _soltó Chrome mirándole sorprendida.

_Arcobaleno –_ dijo Mukuro a modo de saludo.

Reborn se adentró en la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda, tenia asuntos que discutir con el guardián de la niebla, con ambos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La sorpresa se veía reflejada en el rostro de todos los guardianes.

¿Acaso habían escuchado bien? ¿O sus oídos les engañaban?

Todos los guardianes se encontraban reunidos en la sala, de pie Reborn, Chrome y Mukuro eran los que dirigían la reunión. Yamamoto y Gokudera sentados en uno de los sofás, uno al lado del otro intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, Ryohei sentado en un sillón se cruzó de brazos, Hibari por su cuenta, apoyado en una de las paredes enarcó una ceja.

Al parecer, no habían oído mal.

_Asumo que lo que acabas de decir va totalmente en serio – _soltó el guardián de la nube mirando al arcobaleno. Reborn achicó la mirada.

_Por supuesto._

_¡Imposible! – _exclamó Gokudera, casi poniéndose de pie, Yamamoto con un simple gesto sobre su mano le detuvo. Chrome sabía que el mas difícil de convencer seria él, pero no por ello se rendirían, por supuesto que no.

_Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Gokudera – _dijo Ryohei para la sorpresa de los demás – _No creo que sea seguro tenerle cerca._

_Pero igualmente arriesgo su vida por Tsuna, de la misma manera que cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiese hecho – _continuó Yamamoto, Gokudera le miro con reproche en sus ojos verdes.

_La idea es poner a prueba eso, cada uno de ustedes deberá al finalizar el mes, dar su aprobación o su negación, dependiendo de lo que hayan visto durante todo el tiempo que dure la prueba – _dijo Chrome pasando la mirada por todos los presentes, viendo sus reacciones.

_Al final seremos nosotros quienes decidirán ¿No es así? – _inquirió Ryohei.

_Así es._

_¿Y Tsuna? – _preguntó Yamamoto.

_Yo me encargaré de informarle – _dijo Reborn cruzándose de brazos - _¿Entonces?_

_Deberíamos aceptar – _soltó Hibari Kyoya ante la sorpresa de todos – _Después de todo, de esta manera le tendremos vigilado, por lo menos durante un mes._

_Ese es un buen punto – _Comentó Ryohei.

_Y cuando no esté con alguno de nosotros ¿Quién le vigilará? – _interrogó Gokudera.

_Yo me encargare de eso – _le respondió Chrome.

Un silencio incomodo rodeó a todos los guardianes a la espera de lo que fuera a decir Gokudera, el sería definitivo, aprobación o no.

_Está bien – _soltó finalmente – _pero solo por un mes – _dijo mirando fijamente a Mukuro, achicando la mirada.

_Un mes será más que suficiente – _dijo Reborn mientras se acercaba al pasillo – _Preparen sus maletas, regresamos a Italia en la mañana, no vale la pena quedarnos aquí – _y tras eso desapareció por el pasillo, lo más probable que a hablar con Tsuna.

Una vez que Reborn se fue, perdiéndose por el pasillo, los guardianes intercambiaron unas miradas para luego mirar a Mukuro con cierta aprehensión.

_No creas que te dejaremos esto fácil – _le dijo Gokudera con desafío poniéndose de pie.

_No espero que lo hagan – _le respondió el ilusionista.

_Vigílalo de cerca – _dijo el consigliere, esta vez mirando a Chrome.

_Lo hare – _soltó ella.

Una vez finalizada la reunión, uno a uno los guardianes regresaron a sus habitaciones, ya sea a meditar la decisión que acababan de tomar o a preparar sus cosas para el regreso a la mansión Vongola.

_Ves, no fue tan difícil – _soltó Chrome sentándose en uno de los sillones, miró a Mukuro mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

_Será complicado. – _le respondió este sentándose en un sillón frente a ella, imitándola también se cruzó de piernas.

_Por supuesto._

_Esto no lo hago porque apruebo todo esto de la mafia…aun la odio con todo mí ser. – _soltó con veneno en la voz, Chrome sonrió de medio lado ante esas palabras.

_Lo sé – _le respondió la joven ilusionista bajando la mirada – _Todo esto es por Tsunayoshi-san_

_Siempre ha sido por él._

_Así es – _dibujando una media sonrisa – _A tomado tiempo que te dieras cuenta de ello._

_Para algunas cosas soy algo despreocupado. - _ soltó él como quien no quiere la cosa.

_¿¡Despreocupado! Más bien torpe – _le corrigió ella.

_¿No deberías estar haciendo tus maletas? – _dijo mirándole con reproche.

_De hecho…_

Tras eso se puso de pie y se perdió por los pasillos, dejando a Mukuro pensativo, a la espera del nuevo día, el que traería consigo no solo una oportunidad, sino que también una esperanza.

La esperanza de estar junto al Decimo Vongola, para siempre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsuna dormía ya más tranquilo en su cama, después de lo que le había dicho Reborn, simplemente no había podido conciliar el sueño, había sido la presencia tranquilizadora de Lambo, la que le había calmado lo suficiente como para poder dormir.

Realmente había sido una noche agotadora, por lo menos mentalmente.

Y fue el hiperactivo pre adolescente el que le despertó a la mañana siguiente de manera abrupta y entusiasta, saltando a su lado en la cama.

_¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡El desayuno espera! ¡Vamos, vamos! – _entre cada palabra zarandeaba al mayor para sacarlo de la cama.

_Ya voy, ya voy – _Tsuna si bien estaba más o menos acostumbrado a los desplantes del menor, esta clase de cosas aun le costaba asimilarlas.

_¡Vamos!_

_Ya voy Lambo ¿Por qué tú no te adelantas? – _inquirió mientras se restregaba los ojos y se sentaba en la cama.

_Está bien, te guardare un puesto al otro lado de Chrome –_ y tras decir eso, salto fuera de la cama y salió de la habitación.

_No puedo terminar de entender cómo puede llevarse tan bien con Chrome – _soltó él mientras terminaba de despertarse y se ponía de pie.

Una ducha rápida y una simple muda de ropa después, Tsuna estaba listo para enfrentar el desayuno con sus guardianes…con todos ellos. El castaño no pudo evitar detenerse y dudar, ¿Habían tomado la decisión correcta al dejar a Mukuro con ellos durante un mes?

_Muchas cosas pueden suceder en un mes – _soltó en un susurro saliendo de su habitación y caminando hacia el comedor, lugar en donde ya todos le esperaban. Al momento de entrar, nadie detuvo lo que hacía, por lo cual Tsuna creyó que quizás no le habían visto entrar, hasta que la voz de Gokudera le saco de su ensimismamiento.

_Una vez terminado el desayuno partiremos al aeropuerto – _había dicho el consigliere para todos los presentes, para luego desviar su mirada hacia el castaño – _Buenos días Decimo, espero que haya dejado todo listo para el regreso a Italia._

_Buenos días – _dijo a todos en general – _Y si, dejé todo listo – _le respondió al peligris

_Excelente._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas por Gokudera en todo el desayuno, el cual el castaño se la paso entre escuchando a Lambo conversar animadamente con Chrome, y tratando de evitar mirar a Mukuro, el cual cada tanto le miraba de reojo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El viaje de regreso fue relativamente tranquilo y silencioso, bueno, si no se toma en cuenta la hiperactiva presencia de Lambo, el cual no parecía querer quedarse quieto, la idea de regresar a la mansión parecía tenerle así. Mas allá de eso, el viaje pasó sin mayores contratiempos.

Una vez en Italia, un grupo importante de guardaespaldas les esperaban, los que les escoltaron de regreso a la mansión. Solo cuando estuvieron solo en el amplio vestíbulo de la mansión Vongola, todos pudieron relajarse finalmente.

_Chrome – _llamó Gokudera.

_¿Si?_

_Mukuro se quedará en la habitación que esta junto a la tuya – _si bien no todos los guardianes vivían en la mansión, todos ellos tenían su habitación en esta, ahora Mukuro también.

_Entiendo - _ dijo ella para después mirar a Mukuro con una leve sonrisa en los labios – _Lo mejor es que dejemos todo allí ¿Vamos? – _Mukuro asintió para luego seguir a la chica escaleras arriba y por el pasillo, rumbo a la habitación que sería suya durante un mes.

Sus propios pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba por el pasillo, Mukuro pasaba la mirada por los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, era una clase de tradición el colgar pinturas de los previos jefes de familia, no pudo evitar detenerse frente a uno de los cuadros, algo sorprendido.

_Primo Vongola – _escuchó que le decía Chrome colocándose a su lado, Mukuro le miró de reojo para luego volver a clavar sus ojos en el cuadro, más que intrigado.

_¿Primo?_

_La primera vez que vi este cuadro también, me sorprendí – _comenzó a decir la ilusionista – _Son parecidos…Boss y Primo._

_Parece su versión adulta… - _Mukuro miró el cuadro, en este salía Primo Vongola en toda su gloria, no parecía tener más de 30 años, con sus brillantes ojos anaranjados y su enigmática sonrisa, casi parecía una visión del futuro. Chrome también clavó su mirada en el cuadro, el parecido era sorprendente y las diferencias pocas. Primo era rubio y sus ojos anaranjados mostraban una seriedad y seguridad que Tsuna ya comenzaba a desarrollar.

_Es curioso – _fue lo único que dijo Chrome - _¿Continuamos? – _Mukuro asintió, dio un último vistazo al cuadro de Primo y siguió a la joven por el pasillo.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho mas, Chrome se detuvo frente a una puerta.

_Esta es su habitación Mukuro-sama – _era la última del largo pasillo del segundo piso, una ventana cerca de la puerta mostraba el enorme patio que rodeaba la mansión – _Junto a esta se encuentra la mía – _le indicó la chica.

_Gracias – _fue lo único que dijo Mukuro antes de adentrarse en su habitación, la chica no le dijo nada mas, de cierta manera sabía que debía dejar solo al mayor, necesitaba pensar, en un mes pueden pasar muchas cosas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos días habían transcurrido desde el regreso a Italia y a la mansión Vongola, y si bien tenía la cabeza repleta de trabajos para la familia, eso no quitaba el hecho de que incesantes pensamientos ligados a Mukuro hicieran fiesta dentro de su cabeza, eso no quitaba el hecho de que no notara las cosas a su alrededor, en este caso el comportamiento de su tutor. Reborn parecía algo…algo distraído, o sea continuaba haciendo su trabajo a la perfección, pero fuera de ello su actitud era algo extraña. En un principio Tsuna había creído que el arcobaleno le estaba evitando por todo lo sucedido con Mukuro, pero solo le había tomado un poco más de tiempo percatarse que no le estaba evitando a él, sino que a Lambo, el pre adolescente había tomado por costumbre pasar las tardes con el castaño, intentando ayudarle con algunas cosas pequeñas.

Así que la conclusión de Tsuna había sido rápida y simple. Reborn estaba evitando a Lambo casi como si su vida dependiera de ello, por supuesto, con toda la elegancia y dignidad que siempre a caracterizado al arcobaleno. Tsuna suponía, aunque estaba casi por completo seguro, que aquel beso que Lambo le había dado a Reborn le había llevado al límite, la paciencia del arcobaleno se había acabado, por eso le evitaba, temía no poder controlarse y hacer algo de lo cual después podría arrepentirse…o peor aún, no arrepentirse para nada.

_¿Tsuna? – _el castaño levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Lambo, el pre adolescente cerró la puerta a su espalda y se acercó a pasos lentos al escritorio del castaño.

_¿Qué sucede Lambo? – _el jefe Vongola pudo notar cierta tristeza en el rostro del menor, el cual se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba frente al escritorio, Tsuna enarcó una ceja - _¿Lambo? – _volvió a preguntar, el joven guardián soltó un largo suspiro y clavó sus ojos en el suelo.

_¿He hecho algo malo? – _interrogó de repente, el castaño no sabía a qué se refería.

_No entiendo…_

_No…he robado armas, tampoco he desordenado la cocina – _comenzó a enumerar – _No he sacado la bazooka de los 10 años en meses, no he amenazado a nadie – _Tsuna comenzó a preocuparse seriamente, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio, se colocó de pie y rodeando su escritorio se arrodilló frente a Lambo, encontrándose con que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

El llanto era algo común del joven guardián del trueno, pero sus ojos verdes esta vez, mostraban demasiada tristeza, tal que Tsuna supo de inmediato que lo que sea que le sucedía al menor le tenía realmente afectado.

_Lambo…- _soltó en un susurro levantando el rostro del menor con una de sus manos, sus miradas se encontraron.

_Creo que me odia…- _soltó con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos.

_¿Odia? – _Tsuna le miró atentamente, y solo le tomó un segundo suponer a quien se refería el menor.

_Antes…- _un sollozo – _antes…aunque sea me miraba…aunque sea me regañaba – _otro sollozo, algo más sonoro que el anterior – _ahora nada…debe odiarme…debe…- _no pudo seguir hablando, el llanto ocultó todas sus palabras.

_Oh Lambo – _el castaño no supo que mas decir, así que simplemente envolvió al menor entre sus brazos, sintiendo como temblaba, sabiendo que su hombro quedaría empapado con las lagrimas del menor.

_Me odia…me odia…_

_Yo…yo no creo que te odie – _le susurró Tsuna dándole ánimos. No podía simplemente decirle que Reborn se estaba controlando para no acabar llevando al aun menor de edad a su cama.

_¿Tu crees? – _inquirió el menor deteniendo poco a poco su llanto y separándose del mayor, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran, el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, Lambo realmente estaba enamorado de Reborn, en su voz, en sus ojos, en todo su rostro se reflejaba la esperanza ante las palabras del joven Vongola.

_Sí, eso creo…- _Tsuna le sonrió y Lambo le sonrió de vuelta.

_Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – _el castaño se petrifico ante la pregunta, había olvidado lo inteligente que podía ser Lambo cuando le era conveniente.

_No lo sé – _respondió Tsuna, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible – _Tu conoces a Reborn, algunas veces se pone así, quizás solo está demasiado ocupado._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Hayato? – _Yamamoto estaba en su cama, recién despertando, al buscar con la mano el cuerpo de su amante, y no encontrándolo, preguntó al aire, a la espera de que el otro le respondiera.

_Aquí – _le respondió el peligris en un susurro.

Gokudera estaba sentado en el escritorio del espadachín, revisando unos papeles, solo llevaba puestos uno par de pantalones, siquiera se había molestado en ponerse alguna polera o camisa. Yamamoto se sentó en la cama y tanteó por sus propios pantalones, una vez que los encontró, se los puso y se levantó de la cama.

_¿Qué haces? – _Inquirió acercándose a su pareja, quien no levantó la mirada de lo que hacía.

_Leo unos reportes…- _Yamamoto enarcó una ceja, por alguna razón el moreno no pudo evitar pensar que lo que hacia el peligris era buscar una forma de distraerse.

_Hayato – _el moreno apoyó su mano en el hombro del otro - _¿En que piensas? – _inquirió casi en un susurro.

_En muchas cosas – _le respondió el consigliere.

_¿Mukuro?_

_Entre otras – _guardó silencio un segundo – _Aun no entiendo porque Reborn-san apoyo todo esto._

_¿Te arrepientes de haber dicho que si?_

_Un poco…¿Cómo saber si lo que hicimos no nos atacará de vuelta?_

_Si Mukuro no nos atacará de vuelta querrás decir – _corrigió Yamamoto.

Gokudera soltó un suspiro y dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, para luego levantar la mirada y clavar sus ojos claros en los oscuros de Yamamoto.

_No le dejare las cosas fáciles – _dijo el peligris.

_Lo sé – _sonrió el moreno ante la determinación del otro.

_¿Y tú?_

_Intentaré entender…- _fue la simple respuesta del espadachín.

_¿Por qué?_

_Creo que todos merecen una oportunidad._

**FIN CAPITULO 10.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Cambiando

**Insatiable**

**Capitulo 11: "Cambiando."**

El reloj que colgaba de la pared marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, todo el papeleo que había tenido que llevar a cabo le había mantenido confinado a su oficina por casi todo el día, y comenzaba a tener hambre, la idea de un descanso parecía tentadora, así que dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio y sin molestarse en tomar su sombrero, salió de la oficina y se encaminó a la cocina.

Tras pasar por todos los pasillos y a unas cuantas sirvientas, finalmente llegó a la puerta de la cocina, tomando el picaporte abrió sin más espera, lo que encontró en el interior le dejo meditando seriamente si había sido buena idea todo esto de buscar algo de comer.

La cocina de la mansión Vongola era un lugar bastante amplio, en su centro un mesón rodeado de taburetes, para aquellos que disfrutaban de sentarse a comer en la cocina, de hecho por esa misma razón eran pocas veces las que se veía a la servidumbre en el lugar, los que solo entraban a la cocina cuando debían preparar las comidas, durante la mayor parte del día, la cocina era libre de ser transitada por todos los que estaban en la mansión.

Sentados en dos taburetes, de espaldas al gran ventanal se encontraban Spanner, el mecánico de 16 años tenía el rostro cruzado por la curiosidad, y a su lado, para martirio de Reborn, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el guardián del trueno, Lambo. Ambos parecían completamente concentrados en la tarea en sus manos, el arcobaleno enarcó una ceja ante esto. Sobre el mesón se encontraba la bazooka de los 10 años, algunas piezas de esta se encontraban repartidas por la liza superficie.

_Entonces después haces esto – _pudo escuchar el arcobaleno que Lambo le decía a Spanner.

_Realmente fascinante – _soltó Spanner mientras observaba con completa atención como Lambo manipulaba cada una de las partes de la bazooka consumo cuidado – _Eres bueno en esto – _le dijo el rubio sonriéndole y llevándose nuevamente la paleta a la boca.

_Gracias, pero son solo años de practica - _ le respondió el de ojos verdes, y tenia razón, tanto tiempo cargando con la dichosa arma, le había llevado a entender cada una de sus partes con sumo cuidado y dedicación, lo que a su vez le había empujado a su actual pasión, las armas. - _¡Listo! – _anuncio entregándole la bazooka completamente lista a Spanner, el cual sonrió ampliamente, fue allí que Lambo finalmente notó la presencia de Reborn en el umbral de la puerta – _Hola - _ saludo escuetamente.

_Continúen con lo suyo – _Reborn volteó con toda la intención de enviar al demonio la idea de buscar algo de comer, cuando una explosión, una que conocía muy bien le detuvo y le obligo a voltearse a ver el resultado.

Tal como lo había sospechado, una gran nube de humo lo envolvía todos, dejando imposible ver algo.

_Ups – _escuchó al rubio decir, apenas el humo comenzó a disiparse apareció ante ellos un Lambo de 22 años, cabello levemente largo, una que otra pequeña trenza acariciando su cuello, ojos verdes mirando su alrededor con intriga hasta que se posaron en la bazooka que sostenía un Spanner mas que sorprendido, el joven mecánico nunca había visto los efectos del arma en vivo, solo escuchado de ellos.

_La bazooka – _dijo con una voz sedosa y varonil, Lambo tenia la completa atención no solo de Spanner, sino que también de Reborn, el cual había dado unos pocos pasos hacia adelante, haciendo que la puerta de la cocina se cerrara a su espalda, movimiento que captó la atención de la versión adulta del guardián del trueno.

_Esto sí que es fascinante – _soltó Spanner a lo que el Lambo del futuro sonrió de medio lado, desviando la mirada de Reborn para así mirar al mecánico, el que no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando los brillantes ojos verdes del ahora mayor le miraron con atención.

Un detalle del cual el Lambo adulto parecía no haber tomado importancia, era en su atuendo, llevaba solo una camisa puesta, una que parecía unas pocas tallas más grandes, la que dejaba expuestas unas largas piernas, las que tenían toda la atención de Reborn en ese preciso momento.

_Eso no es nada – _le respondió Lambo acercándose al rubio, para luego entablar una silenciosa conversación con este, ignorando olímpicamente al arcobaleno.

Reborn no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por el atractivo joven del futuro, sus rasgos bien definidos, su cabello oscuro y algo revuelto, aquella camisa que dejaba a la vista las llamativas piernas del menor ¿Traía algo más bajo eso? El arcobaleno suponía que no… Dios, ¿En 10 años seria así? Los ojos del tutor se nublaron de deseo al imaginar mil y un escenarios en donde el joven guardián del trueno y el eran los protagonistas.

_Reborn te estaba buscando ¿Has visto a Span—_la frase quedó cortada, Tsuna había entrado a la cocina, primero solo notando la presencia de su tutor y luego la de los otros dos. El castaño solo tuvo que ver la bazooka para saber qué es lo que había pasado, solo eso podía explicar la presencia de un Lambo adulto sentado en su cocina conversando con Spanner, aunque el hecho de que estuviese solo vestido con una camisa le hizo enarcar una ceja inquisidora.

_Hola Decimo – _saludo Spanner como quien no quiere la cosa, sin siquiera levantar la vista, lo más probable es que le había escuchado hablar,

_Tsuna…- _ dijo el Lambo del futuro a modo de saludo, sonriéndole levemente.

_¿Qué… - _ el joven Vongola no pudo decir nada mas, no sabía que preguntar, la idea de salir de la cocina para evitar mas líos ahora parecía gritarle dentro de su cabeza.

Tsuna comenzó a retroceder cuando escuchó la voz del Lambo adulto, lo cual le detuvo.

_Ya casi es hora - _¿Hora? ¿Hora de qué? Se preguntó Tsuna viendo como Lambo se alejaba de Spanner y se acercaba a donde estaba Reborn, deteniéndose frente a este, levantando poco a poco la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos del arcobaleno – _No tendrás que esperar mucho – _susurró el ojiverde - _ Por tu paciencia, un regalo._

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo ante las curiosas palabras del joven del futuro, Lambo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Reborn y le besó de lleno en los labios, aprovechando la sorpresa del mayor, introdujo su lengua en la cálida cavidad del arcobaleno, disfrutando de aquel familiar y exótico sabor, disfrutando de saber que Reborn no podría resistirse a esto, en segundos comenzó a devolverle el beso.

Tsuna y Spanner aguantaron el aliento, esto casi parecía como si estuviesen viendo una película porno en vivo, la manera en como las manos del Lambo adulto revolvían el cabello del arcobaleno, como las manos de este descendían por la espalda del menor, en busca de aquel lugar en el sur que sabia no estaba cubierto por mas tela que la de la camisa que llevaba.

Y tal como empezó, terminó. Lambo se separó de Reborn, ambos intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

_Nos veremos - _ el ojiverde sonrió, le guiñó un ojo al arcobaleno y desapareció tras una nube de humo

En el lugar en donde había estado el Lambo adulto, hizo acto de presencia el pre adolescente guardián del trueno, el cual levantó la mirada algo confundido, encontrándose con los ojos de Reborn, de manera instantánea un furioso sonrojo le cubrió el rostro, y sin decir nada mas salió corriendo de la cocina.

_Oh por Dios - _ escuchó soltó Spanner, el cual de la pura impresión había dejado caer su paleta, su rostro se encontraba casi tan sonrojado como el del mismo Lambo.

_Lo mismo digo – _Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Y después tenemos que ir con Gokudera-san a una reunión – _decía Chrome mientras llevaba unas carpetas en las manos, las cuales estaba hojeando, a su lado caminaba Mukuro cargando una pila de hojas, documentos sin lugar a dudas.

_¿Tenemos? - _ inquirió él sin detenerse.

_Si, Tsunayoshi-san no puede ir, tiene que recibir a Hibari Kyoya._

_Ah - _ fue la escueta respuesta del otro ilusionista.

Una semana había transcurrido ya desde el regreso a Italia, Mukuro se la había pasado con Chrome haciendo papeleo, solo había podido ver al joven jefe Vongola de lejos, ambos parecían estar demasiado ocupados. A pesar de ello, Mukuro no se sentía frustrado ni nada por el estilo, el solo saber que estaba bajo el mismo techo que Tsuna le bastaba…por ahora…

_¿Mukuro-sama? - _ escuchó la voz de Chrome.

_Si._

_¿Estás bien? - _ inquirió ella levantando la mirada para ver al mayor, ambos se habían detenido en el medio del pasillo.

_Si, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? – _soltó él sonriéndole levemente.

_No creo que este todo bien – _le devolvió ella con firmeza.

Ambos guardaron silencio, a la espera de que el otro dijera que algo mas, lo cual por supuesto no sucedió.

_¡Hola! - _ apareció alguien al final del pasillo, a espaldas de los dos ilusionistas, ambos se voltearon, encontrándose con el guardián de la lluvia.

_Yamamoto-san – _saludó Chrome al otro guardián mientras que Mukuro solo movió la cabeza en asentimiento.

_Gokudera les esta esperando – _fue lo primero que dijo al acercarse a los dos ilusionistas.

_Lo sentimos – _se disculpo Chrome con una sonrisa en los labios.

_No hay problema, yo le digo que espere un poco mientras ustedes dejan eso._

_Gracias._

Yamamoto se devolvió rumbo a la oficina de Gokudera, mientras los otros dos llegaron a su destino, la oficina de Tsuna. Chrome llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

_Boss, Hibari Kyoya – _Dijo l achica a modo de saludo, Mukuro prefirió guardar silencio siguiendo de cerca a la joven, ambos dejaron las cosas sobre el escritorio del castaño.

_Muchas gracias – _fue lo único que dijo Tsuna para luego volver la mista a su guardián de la nube, continuando una conversación silenciosa con este.

_Vamos – _dijo Chrome saliendo de la oficina con Mukuro siguiéndole los pasos.

Una vez que los dos ilusionistas salieron de la oficina, pudo soltar el aliento que sin saberlo había estado guardando, detalle que por supuesto no paso desapercibido por su guardián.

_¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? – _soltó de repente Hibari, el castaño le miró a la espera de que dijera algo mas, pero el mayor no dijo nada.

_Hibari-san ¿Sucede algo? - _ inquirió el castaño.

_Podría preguntar lo mismo – _dijo el pelinegro mirando con suma atención al menor.

_No sé de que hablas - _ le respondió haciéndose el desentendido, desviando la vista a la pila de documentos que los ilusionistas le habían traído.

_Rokudo Mukuro – _Tsuna se quedó quieto ante la mención de ese nombre solo por un segundo - _¿Cómo han estado las cosas? - _ interrogó el pelinegro tomando una de las carpetas que había sobre el escritorio y comenzando a hojearla.

_Bien…bastante bien…- _ le respondió sin levantar la mirada - _¿Y cómo han estado las cosas con Dino-san? – _inquirió el castaño mirando al mayor y enarcando una ceja cuando un leve y casi imperceptible tic en el ojo de Hibari le indicó que no le había gustado la mención del nombre del jefe Cavallone…- _ Con respecto a la investigación, por supuesto - _ dijo Tsuna sonriendo de medio lado, a lo que el mayor achicó la mirada amenazadoramente.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi…creo que estas buscando molestarme…- _dijo el pelinegro con la voz sedosa y letal.

_No, solo distraerte para cambiar de tema, no quiero hablar más de Mukuro, tengo suficiente con Gokudera-kun preguntándome a cada momento – _Hibari guardó silencio ante la sinceridad en las palabras del castaño, y no solo eso, podía notar su cansancio y hastío, quizás lo mejor era dejar ese tema hasta allí, por lo menos por ahora.

El silencio les envolvió por unos segundos hasta que el celular de Tsuna comenzó a sonar, el castaño rebuscó en sus bolsillos.

_Dime Gokudera-kun._

"_Estamos partiendo a la reunión"_

_Excelente._

"_Nos veremos después"_

_Está bien._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la oficina se encontraban Tsuna y Ryohei, el primero sentado tras su escritorio y el segundo en uno de los sillones, de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Están atrasados? – _Inquirió el castaño mirando a su guardián del sol y luego al reloj de la pared, el cual marcaba las doce en punto de la noche.

_Si, debieron haber regresado hace horas – _le respondió el guardián del sol, intentando no sonar demasiado preocupado, lo que solo preocuparía aun mas a Tsuna.

_Demonios… - _soltó el castaño - _ Por favor trae a Yamamoto-kun, tengo un mal presentimiento – _le dijo el jefe a una sirvienta, la que justo había entrado a llevarse las tazas de café que habían estado bebiendo.

_Enseguida Decimo. - _ y tras ello salió a cumplir con lo ordenado.

Gokudera, Chrome y Mukuro acompañados de algunos guardaespaldas, habían ido a una reunión con una familia que buscaba una alianza con los Vongola, se suponía que sería una reunión relativamente corta, y que estarían regresando antes de las 10 de la noche, pero ya llevaban dos horas de retraso, algo no estaba bien en todo esto.

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abrió abruptamente mostrando a un Lambo cruzado por el nerviosismo y la preocupación.

_¡Llegaron! –_ anunció, una vez dicho eso Ryohei y Tsuna se pusieron de pie de inmediato y siguieron al joven guardián del trueno.

_¿Dónde están? – _interrogó el castaño al ojiverde.

_En el vestíbulo – _le respondió el menor sin detener sus pasos.

_Dios - _ Tsuna aun no podía sentirse del todo relajado, algo en su interior le decía que debía mantenerse alerta.

A paso rápido llegaron en cuestión de segundos al vestíbulo, lugar en donde Gokudera y los dos ilusionistas se encontraban, los tres presentaban algunas heridas, pero ninguna de estas parecía ser grave, de inmediato Tsuna mandó a llamar a los médicos.

_No se preocupe Decimo, estamos bien - _ dijo Gokudera, mientras Yamamoto inspeccionaba una herida que presentaba en el brazo – _No es nada - _dijo casi en un susurro, esta vez al moreno.

_¿Qué sucedió? – _interrogó Tsuna acercándose a Chrome, la cual le sonreía a Lambo, el cual parecía aun más preocupado al notar las heridas de la chica.

_Trataron de emboscar a una de las familias presentes en la reunión – _explicó Gokudera.

_Lo siento Decimo – _el peligris desvió la mirada. En el momento que los médicos hicieron acto de presencia Tsuna escuchó a Chrome.

_Mukuro-sama debe quedarse, tienen que tratar sus heridas - _ decía la chica en voz baja intentando detener al mayor.

_No lo necesito, así que no te preocupes - _ le respondió el mayor comenzando a subir las escaleras, lo más probable que rumbo a su habitación.

_Mukuro – _llamó el castaño, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes el mayor se detuvo.

_¿Sí? – _dijo sin voltearse.

_Debes tratar tus heridas._

_No me gustan los médicos. – _Su voz sonó peligrosa, al voltearse sus ojos estaban cargados de un odio que no estaba dirigido a ningún de ellos, un odio profundo y doloroso, Tsuna sintió una opresión en el pecho.

_Lo sé - _ fue la escueta respuesta del castaño – _Yamamoto – _dijo

_¿Sí?_

_Acompáñame a la oficina de Gokudera, Ryohei-san también - _ dijo con voz imperiosa, para luego mirar a los heridos - _ ustedes vienen con nosotros._

Esa había sido una orden, una que todos acataron de inmediato, los médicos dieron unas cuantas indicaciones antes de retirarse, mientras que los otros se adentraron en la oficina del guardián de la tormenta, una de las más cercanas al vestíbulo. Una vez allí Yamamoto obligó al consigliere a sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras veía sus heridas, Ryohei ayudaba a Chrome mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta, la cual estaba manchada de sangre. Tsuna miró a Mukuro.

_No tienes porque hacer esto - _ le dijo el mayor en un susurro, sentándose en el borde del escritorio, el castaño tomó una de sus manos.

_Quiero hacerlo – _le respondió mientras limpiaba las heridas con un paño húmedo.

El silencio los inundo a todos, lo único que se escuchaba eran los leves quejidos cuando el desinfectante tocaba la piel herida, más allá de eso nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, cuatro pares de ojos atentos a lo que habían el jefe Vongola con el guardián de la niebla, casi como si fueran a combustionar espontáneamente.

Uno de los primeros en retirarse fue el guardián del sol, el cual habiendo terminado con su tarea había preferido regresar a su habitación, la tensión era insoportable, quien le siguió se cerca fue Yamamoto, quien recomendó a los otros comer algo antes de irse a dormir. Una vez solos, Chrome y Gokudera intercambiaron unas miradas.

_He cambiado – _soltó Mukuro de repente, mirando fijamente al castaño, el cual soltó un largo suspiro.

_Te creo – _le respondió Tsuna, ante esto Mukuro no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa.

_Vaya…eso es algo…- _ soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, Tsuna dejo todo a un lado y se alejó unos pasos del mayor.

_Solo…que no se en que te has transformado – _le dijo mirándole, el mayor pudo ver miedo y duda en esas orbes castañas.

_Quizás tengas que averiguarlo – _una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del ilusionista.

_Eso temo – _y tras esas últimas palabras, Tsuna salió de aquella oficina sin mirar atrás.

_Eso no me lo esperaba – _soltó Gokudera mirando a Chrome.

_Yo tampoco – _le respondió ella posando sus ojos en la figura pensativa del otro guardián de la niebla, el cual se había quedado meditando las palabras del joven jefe Vongola.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Mierda!_

_¿Tsuna? ¿Estás bien?_

_No te preocupes Lambo, estoy bien._

_Está bien._

_Dile a Gokudera-kun que voy enseguida._

_Está bien._

A través de la puerta que les separaba, el castaño escuchó como el menor de sus guardianes se alejaba a cumplir con lo ordenado.

Tsuna levantó la vista, el enorme espejo del baño le mostraba su desaliñada imagen, llevaba su pijama puesto, tenia levantada la polera y miraba con cierto odio el aro que parecía estar burlándose de su propia ineptitud para deshacerse de él. Había intentado varias veces quitarse el piercing, pero simplemente no había caso, el aro no salía.

_Demonios – _medio gruñó rindiéndose – _Sino bajo pronto, Gokudera-kun vendrá a buscarme – _así que quitándose la ropa y encendiendo la ducha, se baño rápidamente y se vistió. Cuando salía de su habitación notó que no era el único que iba tarde, Yamamoto le sonrió desde el umbral de la puerta de su propia habitación - _¿Tarde también? – _le preguntó a su guardián.

_Si – _le respondió a su guardián de la lluvia, acercándose – _Vamos._

_Vamos – _le devolvió el castaño.

Ambos caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la escalera, Gokudera les esperaba en el comedor, al parecer algo quería discutir con los otros guardianes. Cuando abrieron la puerta del comedor, todos los guardianes miraron a los recién llegados, para luego ver como ocupaban sus respectivos lugares.

_Entonces…- _ comenzó Tsuna a la cabeza de la mesa, mirando a su consigliere - _¿Qué sucede Gokudera-kun?_

_Esta reunión tiene que ver con Rokudo Mukuro - _ dijo el peligris pasando la mirada por todos los presentes, deteniéndose en Tsuna.

_Me lo imaginaba – _soltó Tsuna, de repente notando también la presencia de Chrome - _¿Quién está con…_

_En su habitación – _le respondió ella.

_Dokuro Chrome nos aseguró que Rokudo Mukuro no saldrá de su recamara – _dijo Hibari con voz seria.

_Bueno, entonces – _soltó Tsuna - _ Comencemos._

_Estamos aquí para discutir el progreso de Rokudo Mukuro en estas dos semanas – _comenzó a decir Gokudera, el castaño no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esto, ¿Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas? Ni cuenta se había dado de ello.

_Es más callado que Chrome, pero no creo que sea malo - _ fue el comentario de Lambo, el cual también estaban presente, y para sorpresa de todos, se estaba comportando seriamente, tal como la situación lo ameritaba.

_Estoy de acuerdo con Lambo - _ dijo Ryohei de repente.

_¿Y eso a que se debe? – _inquirió Gokudera.

_Ha estado ya dos semanas aquí, y no ha hecho absolutamente nada, se a apegado a los quehaceres que todos debemos llevar a cabo – _explicó.

_Ryohei tiene razón – _dijo esta vez Yamamoto – _Mukuro podría haber hecho algo, pero nada._

_Podría estar esperando el momento oportuno – _opinó Hibari, Chrome le miró amenazadoramente, pero no dijo nada.

_¿Para qué? ¿Para atacar a la familia? ¿A nosotros? ¿A Tsuna? – _inquirió Yamamoto – _Yo ya no creo que lo haga._

_Y si llegará a hacerlo podríamos detenerlo – _dijo Tsuna, ganándose la atención de todos – _Podrá ser muy poderoso, pero todos juntos podemos hacerle frente y vencerlo._

_Así es – _soltó Gokudera.

_Pero él no lo hará – _interrumpió Chrome clavando la mirada en Tsuna – _El ha cambiado._

Un silencio inundo el lugar, todos miraban a Tsuna con suma atención, a la espera de que dijera algo más

_Lo se – _soltó el castaño agachando la mirada un segundo – _Quizás llegue un momento en que pueda personarle lo que me hizo - _ comenzó a decir el joven jefe.

_Decimo.._.

_Algún día le perdonare - _ se puso de pie mirando a todos los presentes – _Pero aun no creo que sea ese día – _Y tras eso se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

Todos los guardianes le vieron partir para luego intercambiar unas miradas, no sabían que decir.

_Quizás nunca le perdone – _dijo Gokudera mirando a Chrome, algo en su voz sonó diferente.

_Quizás ya ha comenzado a perdonarle – _le devolvió ella con firmeza.

_¿Tú crees? – _No pudo evitar preguntar Yamamoto con duda.

_Sí, estoy segura de ello…pero el problema no está allí._

_Está en el hecho de que comenzara a sentirse culpable – _Soltó Ryohei entendiendo a que iba la chica – _A medida que vaya perdonando a Mukuro, comenzará a sentir que no debe perdonarlo, sentirá que se traiciona a si mismo, y a nosotros._

_Y…¿Y cómo podrá superar eso? – _inquirió el espadachín.

_El mismo encontrara una manera de hacer valer su perdón – _dijo Hibari – _una forma de perdonar a Mukuro sin chocar con sus principios._

_Eso es bueno – _soltó Ryohei, pero notando la expresión de Chrome, dudó.

_Las cosas podrían ponerse feas – _dijo Chrome.

_Quien sabe de qué manera podría lograr el equilibrio – _dijo Gokudera siguiente el hilo de la conversación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La recién pasada reunión le había mostrado algo, Rokudo Mukuro llevaba ya dos semanas en la mansión, jamás pensó que el tiempo transcurriría tan rápido, jamás pensó que podría estar bajo el mismo techo que Mukuro…y lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que este no había intentado nada extraño, absolutamente nada.

No que le haya estado vigilando.

¿A quien engañaba? Si, había estado vigilando al ilusionista, desde la distancia, sin saber si esperaba que este hiciera algo, o que no hiciera nada. Mukuro se mantenía siempre ocupado, con Chrome a su lado.

El castaño caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, el reloj en una de las paredes marcaba las tres de la tarde.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

Quizás algún día perdonada a Mukuro, quizás nunca lo haría. Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios, ¿a quién engañaba? Sabia muy en el fondo que ya había comenzado a perdonarle ¿¡Como podía ser tan enfermo! ¡Perdonar a quien le había hecho daño! ¡A quien le había violado! No se entendía a si mismo, no podía comprender como a pesar de todo quería que Mukuro estuviese a su lado, se quedara en la mansión, fuese su guardián. ¿Cómo podía desearlo?

¿Podría olvidar todo el daño? ¿Todo el dolor? ¿Podría vivir consigo mismo si lo hacía? Todo era demasiado difícil, por una parte sabía perfectamente que Mukuro lo intentaba, estaba cambiado y eso podía verlo, y Tsuna sabia, sabía perfectamente que Mukuro estaba cambiando por él y solo por él.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió, lo que encontró dentro era algo que jamás imagino ver, o sea lo había supuesto desde hace tiempo, pero verlo, era lejos otra cosa.

_Eh~~ Hibari-san…Dino-san… - _Soltó casi en un susurro, mientras una voz dentro de su cabeza le gritaba que saliera de allí de inmediato.

_Tsuna…- _ alcanzó a decir Dino, el cual estaba en el suelo de la cocina apoyado en sus codos, con Hibari sentado sobre él, sujetándole de la camisa. El castaño pudo notar como su guardián parecía algo acalorado, con la ropa descolocada y el cabello revuelto, más que evidente que no habían estado peleando antes de que el castaño entrara a la cocina.

_Lo siento - _ se disculpó Tsuna alcanzando a cerrar la puerta, ya que pudo escuchar como una tonfa había ido a parar al exacto lugar en donde él había estado parado – _Es mi idea o todos mis guardianes se están acostando con alguien – _soltó en un susurro para sí.

_Yo no estoy durmiendo con nadie…aun…- _escuchó una voz que le decía.

_¡Chrome-san!_

_Lo siento si le asuste Boss._

_No…no importa…- _ le respondió él.

_No creo que podamos entrar en la cocina – _dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa, sabiendo exactamente qué es lo que sucedía en el interior de esta.

_Eso parece – _soltó él con una risita suave.

_¿Quiere pedir una pizza?_

_No estaría mal._

**Fin capitulo 11.**

**Nota de la autora: **Me disculpo con todo mi corazón por la demora, pero es que pensé que tendría tiempo para escribir y al final miles de cosas me detuvieron, entre cosplays y eventos y muchas otras cosas más. Pero bueno, aquí está el capitulo 11, espero les haya gustado.

Nami, esto es para ti.

Besos.

Lucy.


	12. Capitulo 12: A un paso del abismo

**Nota de autora: **Hola *se esconde* ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Realmente quería actualizar antes! Pero me salieron muchas cosas en el camino, primero un viaje a un maravilloso evento (en el que lo pase demasiado genial) y después me quedé sin Internet, así que ahora aprovechándome del Internet en el trabajo de mi papá subo este capitulo para disfrute de todos, ya que me puedo imaginar el ataque de histeria que deben estar tendiendo ahora.

Así que ahora, en primero lugar le dedico este capitulo a todas las maravillosas personas que han seguido esta historia y que han dejado precios comentarios, no saben como sus palabras me llenan de felicidad. Y segundo dedico este capitulo a mis queridas **Virus** y a mis nuevo hermanos adoptivos (¡Yuki!¡Sasori! ¡Los quiero!)

Ya…Ahora…¡A leer!

No olviden dejar sus comentarios

Besos.

Lucy.

"**Insatiable"**

**Capitulo 12: "A un paso del abismo"**

Tsuna soltó un largo suspiro mientras repasaba los papeles que tenia frente a si, era información importante de las investigaciones de su guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya, las **box weapon, **el progreso en esta área armamentista era simplemente impresionante y rápido, a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que los informes de su guardián de la nube siempre eran exquisitamente detallados, lo que en cualquier otro momento hubiese sido ideal, pero que ahora simplemente le estaba dando un insistente dolor de cabeza.

_¿Esta bien Boss? - _ escuchó la voz de Chrome, el castaño levantó la vista para mirar a la joven ilusionista.

_Si, es solo que todo esto es tan detallado que comienza a dolerme la cabeza – _le dijo intentando no darle mayor importancia al hecho, pero fallando miserablemente, ya que la joven le miraba atentamente con su único ojos visible.

_Déjeme ayudarle entonces - _ dijo ella tomando una pila de documentos del escritorio y sentándose en uno de los sofás, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa de centro.

_Muchas gracias._

_No hay de que._

El silencio les envolvió mientras ambos trabajaban en los papeles, concentrados en cada una de las palabras, revisando, remarcando los datos importantes, están ensimismados en su trabajo, cuando de repente comenzó a escucharse una música lejana…Al principio ambos la ignoraron en pos de seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, pero fue Tsuna el que no pudiendo aguantar su curiosidad levantó la mirada de lo que hacia.

_¿Qué será eso? - _ inquirió mirando a la ilusionista.

_No lo se – _dijo ella poniéndose de pie y escuchando con atención – _Parece venir del pasillo – _soltó ella.

_Eso parece –_ le respondió Tsuna dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio y acercándose a la puerta, Chrome siguiéndole de cerca.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, siguiendo el sonido de la música, hasta llegar al balcón interior que daba directamente al vestíbulo, sus ojos castaños se abrieron en sorpresa al ver lo que sucedía en el vestíbulo.

_Oh…Mukuro-sama – _soltó Chrome casi en un susurro, colocándose junto a Tsuna en la baranda.

En el medio del vestíbulo estaba Mukuro y rodeándole un precioso paraíso de flores. Maravillosas flores de colores por doquier, enredaderas de intrincados detalles, todo tan verde, tan hermoso.

_Es hermoso – _soltó Tsuna maravillado con todo lo que veía, Mukuro tenia una sonrisa calmada en el rostro, mientras sus manos se movían como si guiaran una hermosa sinfonía imaginaria. – _Son ilusiones ¿No es así? – _inquirió el castaño mirando a Chrome, la que a su vez asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

_Si…pero son ilusiones perfectas – _explicó ella con voz suave - _Para cualquiera son tan reales como la naturaleza misma que esta fuera de la mansión._

_Yo podría ver a través de ellas – _Soltó el analizando y entendiendo las palabras de la ilusionista.

_Así es – _le respondió ella, después de todo el era una de las únicas personas que no era ilusionista que gracias a su propia habilidad podía ver a través de las ilusiones.

_Pero no quiero - _ le dijo volviendo la mirada hacia Mukuro – _No quiero dejar de ver esto…es hermoso…- _Chrome sonrió ante las sinceras palabras de su jefe, de repente, el se volteó para mirarle atentamente - _¿También puedes hacer eso? – _inquirió curioso, Chrome le miró algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

_Si –_ le respondió ella moviendo la mano y mostrándole al castaño como una preciosa flor de loto aparecía en la palma, Tsuna podía incluso oler el exquisito aroma de la flor que ella le mostraba.

_Es hermosa. – _le dijo el castaño maravillado de la habilidad de ambos ilusionistas.

_Gracias – _fue lo único que pudo decir la chica haciendo desaparecer la flor en su mano, Tsuna nuevamente parecía concentrado en algo, Chrome le miró atenta.

_¿De donde viene la música?_ – se pregunto el castaño notando que no había ningún dispositivo de música cerca.

_Creo que Mukuro-sama la esta creando – _le respondió ella escuchando la música con atención.

_¿Se puede hacer eso? – _Tsuna le miró sorprendido.

_Nuestras ilusiones están hechas para engañar todos los sentidos. – _le explicó la chica con voz suave.

_Todos los sentidos – _susurró Tsuna.

Sin percatarse una de las enredaderas había acabado por envolver parte de la baranda en donde estaba apoyado Tsuna, el cual se percato de ello cuando una flor apareció cerca de una de sus manos. El castaño clavó sus ojos en la flor, y luego en Mukuro, el cual le miraba con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

Y de la nada…todo se esfumó, como si no hubiese estado allí desde el principio, dejando al ilusionista de pie en medio del vestíbulo. Tsuna sonrió, la flor en sus manos no había desaparecido.

_¡Mukuro! – _llamó al mayor desde lo alto, Chrome le miró expectante – _Sube un momento a mi oficina._

_Por supuesto Vongola – _le respondió el ilusionista, algo en la forma como dijo su titulo le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

_Chrome-san ¿Podrías comunicarte con Gokudera-kun desde mi oficina y decirle que suba?_

_Por supuesto - _ le respondió ella dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Boss – _escuchó la voz de Chrome, el castaño no levantó la vista de los papeles que tenia en sus manos.

_Tsuna… - _ otra voz, la de Yamamoto – _No creo que haya sido muy buena idea todo esto.._

_Estoy de acuerdo con Yamamoto-san – _dijo Chrome.

_No hay de que preocuparse – _dijo Tsuna levantando la mirada para ver a los dos que estaban frente a su escritorio, notando la ansiedad en sus rostros.

_Emm, no es por ser exagerada ni nada por el estilo Boss – _comenzó a decir la chica mirándole atentamente - _Pero enviar a Mukuro-sama con Hibari Kyoya y Gokudera-san…- _ se detuvo.

_Es un __**poquito**__ arriesgado – _continuó Yamamoto haciendo especial énfasis en el poquito. Era mas que obvio que toda esta situación era demasiado riesgosa.

_Yamamoto-san tiene razón, los tres no se llevan muy bien que digamos, podrían suceder…- _ella se detuvo, como buscando una palabra especifica – _percances…_

_Tsuna…- _el espadachín le miró - _ van a matarse._

_Tengan fe en ellos – _dijo Tsuna sonriéndoles, intentando darles algo de calma.

_Mas bien fe en su autocontrol – _se escucho una nueva voz, Reborn entró a la oficina cerrando la puerta a su espalda - _ Tsuna hizo bien, tarde o temprano ellos tendrían que aprender a trabajar juntos._

_Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que vayan a acabar dándose de golpes – _soltó el moreno espadachín con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

_No creo que sea gracioso - _ soltó Chrome sin saber si realmente toda esta situación era graciosa o no.

_Vamos Chrome, piensa positivo – _le dijo Yamamoto sonriéndole.

_Lo intentare – _le respondió la ilusionista, justo cuando acababa de decir eso, se pudo escuchar con total claridad el sonido de una explosión.

_Oh demonios – _susurró Tsuna llevándose una mano a la frente, Chrome y Yamamoto intercambiaron unas miradas preocupadas.

_¡Tsuna! – _el castaño pudo escuchar que alguien le gritaba desde el pasillo - _¡Tsuna! - _ el joven jefe reconoció la voz como la de Lambo, el cual irrumpió en la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el jefe Vongola pudo notar que el menor llevaba puesto su pijama, ignorando eso decidió tomar atención a lo que el guardián le estaba intentando decir.

_¿Qué sucede Lambo? – _soltó el castaño con voz cansada.

_El vestíbulo esta lleno de humo – _dijo sin borrar su sonrisa - _ Y Gokudera, Hibari y Mukuro parecen estar a punto de matarse. – _soltó finalmente, a lo que Tsuna simplemente soltó un leve gruñido de frustración ¿Por qué siempre todo tenia que reducirse a esto?

_Boss…Permiso para intervenir - _ dijo la ilusionista mirando al castaño, el cual le miro de vuelta.

_Permiso concedido – _le miró – _Por favor, cuidado con la mansión, sale caro estar reparándola constantemente._

_Por supuesto Boss._

La joven ilusionista salió de la oficina dejando al joven Vongola acompañado de sus guardianes del trueno, de la lluvia y de Reborn. Tsuna notó que Yamamoto no presentaba señal alguna de que fuera a levantarse.

_¿No piensas acompañar a Chrome? – _inquirió mirando al espadachín.

_No. Creo que ella puede manejar la situación a la perfección – _le respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

Tsuna sonrió de medio lado, notando como Lambo se sentaba junto a Yamamoto en el sofá e ignoraba, o por lo menos intentaba ignorar al arcobaleno, el cual a su vez parecía hacer exactamente lo mismo. Curioso.

El silencio les rodeó por varios minutos hasta que se hizo escuchar otra explosión, Tsuna clavó sus ojos en el mayor de todos los presentes, el que a su vez enarcó una ceja ante esa mirada.

_Reborn – _dijo con voz seria – _Serias tan amable de ir a ver como están las cosas en la entrada.- _ el arcobaleno le miro unos segundos.

_Por supuesto - _ respondió con la voz cargada de ironía, una vez que su tutor desapareció tras la puerta, Tsuna pudo notar como su guardián del trueno parecía relajarse, aunque sea un poco.

Ahora que lo pensaba, después del incidente con la bazooka de los 10 años, no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con Lambo, después de todo el mas joven de sus guardianes se había encerrado en su habitación desde entonces, Tsuna estaba comenzando a preocuparse ¿Quién sabe que pudo haber pasado cuando su pequeño guardián estuvo en el futuro? ¿Quién sabe que pudo haber visto?

_Lam… - _la palabra quedó en sus labios cuando una nueva explosión retumbo por el pasillo.

_Parece que las cosas están interesantes – _comentó Yamamoto como quien no quiere la cosa, el espadachín miro a Tsuna.

Sin previo aviso la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par y por esta entró Gokudera, el consigliere tenia algunas heridas leves en el cuerpo, las cuales se notaban a causa de las pequeñas manchas de sangre, pero eso no era lo mas preocupante, era su mirada, sus ojos claros resplandecían con una furia que solo podía compararse con la que Hibari podía llegar a mostrar en sus ojos oscuros.

_Gokudera-kun ¿Qué sucedió? – _inquirió el castaño con voz cargada de cansancio, tenia mas o menos una idea de lo que sucedería ahora, y estaba mas que seguro de que involucrarían gritos de parte de su mano derecha e improperios hacia sus otros dos guardianes.

_¡Esos bastardos! ¡Son unos estúpidos impulsivos! – _exactamente como Tsuna lo había previsto, sucedió.

_Porque todo esto no me extraña para nada –_ soltó Yamamoto con una sonrisa en el rostro, recibiendo una mirada desafiante y enojada de parte del joven jefe Vongola, el que ahora tendría que lidiar con un enojado Gokudera, lo cual por supuesto le tomaría unas pocas horas mas, ¿Cuándo podría descansar al fin?

Todo esto, simplemente le hizo olvidar que aun no hablaba con Lambo, quizás después, cuando no estuviese escuchando las quejas de Gokudera podría recordar que debía hablar con su guardián mas joven y finalmente preguntarle si todo estaba bien, solo si lograba recordarlo, después de todo los gritos del peligris realmente podían hacer olvidar a alguien de cualquier otra cosa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chrome caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, acababa de salir de una reunión con Gokudera y lo único que quería era descansar y quizás dormir un poco, tomando en cuenta lo exageradamente obsesivo que era el consigliere, este siempre terminaba por darle un dolor de cabeza, pero por lo menos la chica sabía que el peligris hacia su trabajo a la perfección.

Se había detenido frente a la puerta de su recamara cuando escucho un fuerte ruido de algo cayéndose y luego un quejido, la joven ilusionista se volteó, el ruido provenía de la habitación que estaba justo frente a la suya, la de Lambo. Con una ceja arqueado miró aquella puerta atentamente, como si esperara que algo más se fuera a escuchar.

La chica se alejó de su puerta y se acercó a la que estaba justo en frente, sin saber si realmente quería lidiar con el pequeño guardián ahora, tomando en cuenta que hasta hace tres segundo atrás lo único que quería era sumergirse en su cama y desaparecer, pero bueno ¿Qué mal podría hacerle, después de todo, solo era Lambo? Así que tomando una decisión se detuvo frente a la puerta y levantó la mano para así llamar.

_¿Lambo-kun? – _llamó con suavidad a la puerta, pasaron unos segundos sin obtener respuesta alguna - _¿Lambo-kun? ¿Estas bien? – _volvió a preguntar, hubo un gran silencio antes de que hubiese una respuesta del otro lado de la puerta.

_¿Chrome? – _se escuchó la voz del menor, pero la chico notó de inmediato algo extraño, la voz de Lambo había sonado levemente diferente.

_Si, soy yo ¿Puedo pasar? - _ preguntó. Tras sus palabras no hubo respuesta alguna, pero si pudo escuchar que el menor dentro de la habitación se movía de un lado a otro, así que optó por quedarse allí esperando. Para su suerte no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo, la puerta se abrió escasos minutos después, rebelando a un Lambo en pijama, la chica pudo notar los ojos rojos del pequeño guardián y como parecía su rostro reflejar solo tristeza ¿Había estado llorando?

_Pasa –_ _dijo haciéndose a un lado._

La habitación estaba bastante desordenada, juguetes, cartas, papeles y armas repartidas por le suelo y la cama, en un escritorio un cuaderno de notar lleno de diagramas y unas cuantas pistolas junto a este, todas ellas completamente desarmadas. Chrome estaba intrigada, la habitación parecía mostrar el paso de la infancia a la adolescencia, la última vez que había estado aquí, habían mas juguetes y menos armas. Esto denotaba el crecimiento, Lambo estaba dejando atrás su infancia y dándole la bienvenida a la adolescencia, con todo lo que ello implicaba.

Lambo se sentó en la silla del escritorio, y le indico a la ilusionista que ocupara el espacio de la cama que no estuviera cubierto de cosas. Apenas se sentó la chica clavo su mirada en el menor, meditando si pregunta ro no que es lo que le sucedía.

_¿Qué sucede Lambo-kun? – _inquirió finalmente la joven ilusionista, notando como el preadolescente se tensaba ante la pregunta, Chrome enarcó una ceja ante esta reacción, pensando en reformular su pregunta - _¿Sucedió algo? Si no me equivoco llevas demasiado tiempo encerrado aquí ¿Esta todo bien? – _allí, los ojos verdes de Lambo se abrieron un poco y luego se clavaron en el escritorio, en algo que había sobre este ¿Era esa una corbata roja? ¿Corbata? ¿Roja?

_Supiste del incidente con la bazooka de los 10 años sucedido hace unos días atrás – _soltó el menor de golpe, la chica le miró sorprendida. Por supuesto que había sabido de aquel incidente, así que todo esto que le sucedía a Lambo tenia que ver con eso.

_¿Sucedió algo cuando estuviste en el futuro?_ – inquirió la ilusionista con una sonrisa de medio lado, 10 años era mucho tiempo ¿Qué podría haber visto del otro lado como para que se hubiese encerrado en su recamara todo este tiempo?

_Eh~ -_ Lambo desvió la mirada al suelo, intentando evitar el sonrojo que cubría ahora su rostro, el cual lo chica notó de inmediato.

Un silencio peculiar les envolvió por unos segundos, hasta que de repente Lambo se puso de pie y miró a Chrome con una expresión determinada en el rostro, la ilusionista pudo ver como el menor parecía decidido a preguntar o decir algo, así que espero atenta.

_¿Cómo pueden dos hombres tener sexo? - _¿Ah? ¿Dos hombres? ¿Sexo? ¿Ah? **¿¡Ah!** la pregunta le había pillado por completo desprevenida ¿¡Cuantos años tenia este niño! ¡No debería estar pensando en estas cosas aun! ¡No aun! Chrome se había quedado petrificada sin decir nada, su único ojo visible completamente abierto y clavado en el rostro furiosamente sonrojado de Lambo.

_¿Po…porque preguntas esto? ¿Cómo sabes de estas cosas? – _no pudo evitar preguntar.

_Internet…Y Spanner… - _ respondió aun furiosamente sonrojado, la chica achicó la mirada.

_Dios –_ ese pequeño ingeniero era simplemente una mala influencia para Lambo, con 16 años enseñándole esta clase de cosas al guardián del trueno.

_Se mas o menos como lo hacen un hombre y una mujer, ¿Pero como lo hacen dos hombres?_ – y allí, clavó sus enormes ojos verdes en la chica, la que pudo notar el nerviosismo y la curiosidad en esas orbes esmeraldas.

_Mmm…¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Aun eres muy pequeño para saber esta clase de cosas._

_¡No lo soy! ¡Pronto cumpliré 13 años! – _le reprochó el otro guardián con enfado en su voz, Chrome soltó un suspiro, Lambo tenia razón, pronto dejaría de ser un niño, por mas que ella no quisiera darse cuenta de ello.

_Esta bien, esta bien –_ le respondió ella derrotada – _Pero igualmente, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

_Bueno…tiene que ver con lo sucedido con la bazzoka…_

_**-0-0-0-0- Flash Back -0-0-0-0-**_

Sin haberse percatado, había sido alcanzado por la bala de la bazooka, maldito Spanner y su torpeza para manejar la dichosa arma, quizás no debió habérsela pasado en primer lugar. Pero dejando eso de lado…

Obviamente debiera encontrarse en el futuro, 10 años en el futuro.

¿Dónde estaría en 10 años en el futuro? Hace mucho tiempo que no usaba la bazooka, su futuro ahora era una nebulosa, no sabia que podría estar haciendo en este futuro, todo era una incertidumbre.

Poco a poco el humo que le envolvía fue disipándose, así pudo ver con más claridad lo que le rodeaba. Se encontraba en una habitación, sentado en una cama ¿Una cama? ¿Su futuro **yo **había estado durmiendo? Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero se podían ver los rayos del sol intentando entrar por las rendijas entre estas. Pasó sus ojos verdes por su alrededor, notando ropa en el suelo.

_Pero que desordenado… - _soltó el menor justo en el momento que pudo escuchar voces afuera de la habitación, en el pasillo alguien parecía estar conversando con otra persona ¿Era esa la voz de Tsuna? ¿Con quien hablaba? No reconocía la voz del todo.

_Pero que tenemos aquí – _se pudo escuchar una voz varonil y grave, muy cerca de él, al buscar con la mirada encontró que cerca de la cama había una puerta y apoyado en el umbral de esta, con solo una toalla en la cintura estaba Reborn.

_¿Re…Reborn? - _ soltó el menor apenas, mas que sonrojado al notar el cabello humero y la piel brillante, el arcobaleno venia saliendo de la ducha, del cuarto de baño de la habitación en donde había estado su futuro yo, y donde ahora él se encontraba ¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto?

_Pero si es Lambo-kun – _dijo mientras le miraba como un depredador a su presa, con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. – _Un pequeño Lambo-kun – _susurró corrigiendo su anterior frase.

_No…No soy pequeño – _le respondió nervioso el guardián del trueno.

_¿No? – _le dijo enarcando una ceja - _¿Cuántos años tienes? – _inquirió sin moverse de donde estaba.

_Casi 13._

_Casi 13. – _repitió Reborn ampliando su sonrisa, se alejó del umbral y sacó unos pantalones limpios de un closet cercano y ropa interior de un cajón ¿Era esta la habitación del arcobaleno? Lambo no alcanzo a cuestionarse nada mas, ya que el mayor sin importarle que el menor estuviese allí, comenzó a vestirse con las prendas de ropa que había sacado, el sonrojo en el rostro del joven guardián simplemente se amplio hasta adquirir un furioso rojo brillante.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse, o por lo menos de ponerse los pantalones, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta, mirando a Lambo con los ojos cargados de miles de emociones, entre ellas deseo. El preadolescente no sabia como reaccionar al ser el objeto de todas esas emociones en los ojos del siempre inexpresivo arcobaleno.

_Quizás no tome mucho tiempo para que llegues a parar a mi cama – _comenzó a decirle con voz suave, Lambo le miró sorprendido, no solo por las palabras que le estaba diciendo, sino que también por la forma en las que estas eran expresadas, tanto cuidado – _pero me tomará mucho mas tiempo aceptar que no eres un numero mas en mi lista de amantes – _ahora si que estaba sorprendido ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué le decía esto? – _Me tomará tiempo decirte que te amo – _los ojos verdes de Lambo se abrieron en sorpresa – _Pero lo haré – _y tras eso se acercó al menor y le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

_Yo... – _Lambo no sabia que decir, no después de todas las cosas que le había dicho el mayor, no después de ese suave beso.

_Recuerda…_- le interrumpió el arcobaleno, hablándole sobre los labios, dejando que su aliento acariciara su boca – _Tengo paciencia…pero no mucha…así que prepárate – _otro beso y Lambo desapareció en una nube de humo.

Al regresar al pasado, lo primero que vio fue a Reborn de pie cerca de la entrada de la cocina, el cual el miraba con algo que bien podría definirse como lujuria, sin poder aguantar mas su propio sonrojo el joven guardián salio corriendo del lugar a encerrarse en su habitación, tenia demasiado que pensar.

_**-0-0-0-0- Fin Flash Back -0-0-0-0-**_

Chrome estaba sorprendida, tanto así que se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación, esquivando todas las cosas que habían en el suelo.

_Bueno…mmm… - _comenzó a decir ella, sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar, Lambo era un niño, si bien estaba por cumplir los 13 años eso no daba derecho para que el arcobaleno lo llevara a la cama, aquí o en el futuro. La ilusionista se cruzó de brazos, esto podría tornarse mas serio, mucho mas serio. Ella soltó un suspiro, y había creído que Mukuro y el jefe tenían problemas, lo más probable es que el arcobaleno estuviese llegando al limite de su paciencia, tomando en cuenta que quisiera evitarlo o no, Lambo era simplemente adorable, con su cabello oscuro y revuelto, sus preciosos ojos verdes, su personalidad divertida y atrayente, Chrome no podía entender del todo como el arcobaleno no hubiese hecho o dicho algo hasta ahora, la chica se cruzo de brazos, pero ahora que analizaba bien todo esto, eso explicaría el porque el tutor del jefe parecía haberse distanciado un poco, eso lo explicaría bastante bien.

_¿Chrome? – _la voz del menor en cuestión le sacó de sus pensamientos - _¿Vas a decirme o no?_

Demonios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un llamado a la puerta de su oficina, levantó la mirada y se restregó los ojos, miró en todas direcciones, estaba algo mareado ¿Se había estado quedando dormido? Clavó sus ojos castaños en el reloj que pendía de un de las paredes ¡Dios! ¡El tiempo había pasado volando! Al parecer realmente se había quedado dormido ¡Demonios! Nuevamente se escucharon golpees en la puerta.

_¿Boss? – _la puerta se entre abrió y por esta se asomó la ilusionista de la niebla.

_¡Chrome-san! ¡Pasa, pasa! ¿Sucede algo? ¿¡Sucedió algo! ¿otra vez Gokudera-kun? ¿¡o Hibari-san! – _soltó todo al hilo, sin detener todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, imaginándose mil y un escenarios catastróficos en donde se involucraran sus guardianes de la tormenta y de la nube, su voz cargada de cansancio, con sus ojos cafés clavados en la chica, mirándole expectante.

_No, no Boss, nada de eso –_ le respondió ella acercándose al escritorio tras haber cerrado la puerta a su espalda.

_¡Oh!_ – fue lo único que atinó a decir el castaño, indicándole a la chica que tomara asiento, lo que ella hizo de inmediato – _Entonces ¿Qué sucede?_

_Es Lambo._

_¿Lambo?- _ella pudo ver como el rostro del mayor se cruzaba por la preocupación – _¿Paso algo con el? – _Tsuna cambió su expresión a una de pánico total - _¿¡Paso algo con Reborn!_

_¿Lo sabe? – _inquirió Chrome sorprendida.

_¿Saber que?_

_Acaba de decir algo sobre Reborn-san y Lambo-kun, si no lo sabe, por lo menos sospecha de algo ¿No es así?_

_¿¡Saber que!_

_Lo del accidente de la bazooka, lo que le dijo Reborn-san a Lambo-kun – _le respondió ella de golpe.

_¿Lambo te dijo? Yo estuve presente cuando sucedió el accidente, pero por supuesto solo fui capaz de ver todo lo que sucedía de este lado. – _la chica asintió ante las palabras del castaño, analizando la información que este acababa de darle para proseguir a informarle de lo que ella tenia conocimiento.

_Hace unas horas atrás estuve con Lamb-kun, y me contó algunas cosas que quizás le interese saber Boss._

_Entiendo._

_Boss ¿Desde cuando sabe o sospecha de lo que sucede entre ellos dos? – _preguntó Chrome con cuidado.

_Desde hace unos meses atrás ¿Y tu? _

_Algunas semanas._

Tras eso un silencio, ambos sabían que la información dentro de la misma familia Vongola corría terriblemente rápido, y por supuesto dentro de la mafia era exactamente igual, si bien la mafia era conocida por su naturaleza corrupta y malsana, existían ciertas cosas que de seguro podrían causar cierto daño a la reputación de la familia si es que salían a la luz, entre estas la peligrosa relación que parecía esta forjándose entre el arcobaleno y el menor de los guardianes Vongola.

_Todos en esta familia parecen estar locos – _susurró el castaño derrotado – _incluyéndome – _apoyo su frente en la lisa superficie del escritorio, la chica simplemente le miro en entendimiento, después de todo ella también entraba en esa frase.

_¿Esta bien Boss?_

_No, no estoy bien – _le respondió – _Mi tutor es un pedófilo en potencia, mis guardianes unas bombas de tiempo que destruyen todo a su paso cuando llegan a su limite, en especial Gokudera-kun y Hibari-san… - _guardó silencio un segundo, sin levantar la mirada - _…y el mes esta por acabar…_

_¿El mes? ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Dentro de dos días – _soltó la chica dándose cuenta, Mukuro cumpliría el mes en la mansión, el mes de prueba. El tiempo simplemente había pasado volando.

_Estoy demasiado cansado – _susurró mas para si que para los dos, y Chrome sabia que con esa frase se refería a todo, desde el problema de Lambo con el arcobaleno, hasta el de Mukuro, el cual esperaba su sentencia sin saber que es lo que podría suceder.

_¿Boss?_ – el castaño había ocultado el rostro en sus brazos cruzados

_Dime._

_Mukuro-sama deberá pagar un precio ¿no es así?_

_¿Ah? – _aquella pregunta le desconcertó, levantó el rostro para mirar a la ilusionista.

_Por su perdón…Mukuro-sama deberá pagar para obtener su perdón – _Tsuna abrió sus ojos cafés en sorpresa.

_¿Por qué dices eso?_ – inquirió el mayor entre curioso y desconcertado, la calma de la chica ante esa posibilidad de le tenia sorprendido.

_Porque lo se –_ respondió con simpleza – _Después de todo lo que hizo no puede se aceptado en la familia así como así, sin pagar un precio por sus actos – _continuo diciendo con firmeza – _todos pagan por sus actos tarde o temprano._

Tsuna simplemente guardo silencio, el sabia perfectamente que Chrome tenia razón, después de todo, el mismo mas de una vez en la soledad de su habitación o de su oficina, había pensado en ello, en como dejar a Mukuro ser parte de la familia cuando sabia que este no había pagado por todo el daño que le había hecho, los sentimientos encontrados, esas emociones, una que le decía que necesitaba a Mukuro cerca, y la otra que debía hacerle sufrir, hacerle pagar, gritar por todo lo que le había hecho, por el dolor, por la sangre derramada, Tsuna no había podido evitar pensar que quizás la mafia la fin había dejado su huella dentro de su cabeza, las cosas que podía llegar a pensar a veces le asustaban y otras veces le parecían la respuesta perfecta ¿Es que acaso estaba loco?

_Entonces…- _comenzó a decir la ilusionista rompiendo el silencio que les había envuelto - _¿Qué sucederá con Lambo-kun? – _inquirió regresando al tema principal de su conversación, Chrome había notado la incomodidad en el castaño al comenzar a hablar sobre Mukuro.

_No lo se realmente - _ Tsuna se cruzó de brazos – _Siento mi guardián debe quedarse a mi lado, pero temo que sea demasiada tentación para Reborn. – _el mayor pudo ver como la chica también se cruzaba de brazos y parecía estar concentrada pensando en algo.

_Y si…_ - ella se detuvo un segundo, analizando como decir las siguiente palabras – _envíe a Lambo-kun de viaje, podría dejarle con la familia Cavallone, después de todo Hibari Kyoya mantiene contacto con esta, y usted Boss confía plenamente en el jefe Cavallone, además Lambo-kun estaría seguro e incluso podría entrenar._

_No me parece mala idea. – _soltó finalmente el joven jefe Vongola, la chica simplemente sonrió.

_Piénselo. – _le dijo ella.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta de la oficina, el castaño soltó un largo suspiro y miro el reloj de la pared, el cual ahora marcaba las once de la noche.

_Mi trabajo aun no termina al parecer – _comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, la chica le miró con cierto aire de preocupación, notando como el castaño realmente parecía cansado después de la conversación que había sostenido.

La puerta se abrió y por esta entró nada más y nada menos que Rokudo Mukuro. Chorme pudo notar como Tsuna se sentaba derecho en su silla e intentaba ordenar un poco los papeles sobre su escritorio, en un afán inútil de parecer mas serio, mas ocupado, mas como un jefe inalcanzable.

_Esto lo envía Gokudera Hayato – _dijo el ilusionista entregándole unas carpetas.

_Gracias – _le respondió el menor recibiendo dichas carpetas, la chica paso la mirada de uno al otro, para luego sonreír levemente ante una idea que acaba de cruzar su cabeza.

_Si quiere podemos quedarnos y ayudarle Boss –_ dijo Chrome pillando desprevenidos a ambos.

_¿En serio?_ – pregunto el jefe Vongola esperanzado ante la posibilidad de tener ayuda para terminar el dichoso trabajo que aun no le dejaba descansar, pasando la mirada de un ilusionista a otro.

_Por supuesto –_ le respondió Mukuro.

De esta manera los tres se pusieron manos a la obra, revisando papeles, corrigiendo otros tantos documentos, tan ensimismados que el tiempo paso volando. Fue cuando el reloj marcó las 3 de la madrugada y que Chrome se quedó dormida en el sofá, que se dieron cuenta lo tarde que era.

_Creo que eso es todo Vongola – _dijo Mukuro poniéndose de pie y dejando todo lo que había hecho sobre el escritorio del castaño.

_Muchas gracias, a los dos – _le respondió pasandose una manos por su cabello revuelto.

_Si, si - _fue lo único que dijo el ilusionista mientras se acercaba a la durmiente Chrome y la tomaba en brazos de manera cuidadosa – _Buenas noches Vongola – _se despidió el mayor acercándose a la puerta.

_Mukuro – _le detuvo el joven jefe Vongola, los ojos bicolor le miraron a la espera de lo que sea que el otro iba a decirle.

_¿Si?_

_Puedes llamarme por mi nombre – _le dijo con simplicidad, si de algo se había dado cuenta Tsuna, había sido de ese cambio. Desde que Mukuro había llegado a la mansión Vongola, no le había llamado ni una sola vez por su nombre, solo Vongola, el castaño sabía bien porque, pero no podía evitar sentir que todo eso no sonaba bien, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

El ilusionista sonrió y se volteó, continuando su camino hacia la puerta, el menor le miró, sin saber si tendría alguna clase de respuesta a sus palabras, pero el hecho de que el ilusionista se detuvo una vez que abrió la puerta le hizo darse cuenta de que Mukuro aun tenia algo mas que decir.

_Buenas noches Tsunayoshi – _Dijo con voz suave, el castaño simplemente sonrió.

_Buenas noches Mukuro._

**Fin capitulo 12.**

**Notas finales: **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y no olviden dejar su comentario. Para todos los que esperaban la actualización en otros de mis fics, apenas termine de subir este, subiré mas cosas a mi cuenta, oneshots y capítulos nuevos, así que pasen u disfruten.


	13. Capitulo 13: Posesión

**Nota de la autora: **¡Me disculpo de todo corazón por la larga espera! Simplemente me quedé atrapada en la flojera y no tenia ganas de terminar de traspasar este capitulo, pero después de pasar un día hermoso con una de mis queridas amigas, tomé la decisión de terminar finalmente este fic [todo porque quiero comenzar a escribir el fic de la primera generación que vengo preparando de hace meses]

Pero bueno…no tengo excusas, así que en compensación aquí les traigo esta maravillosa actualización, el ultimo capitulo de Insatiable [¡No desesperen! ¡Ahora solo queda el epilogo!]

Sin nada mas que decir, aquí les dejo el capitulo, disfrútenlo

Ororo.

"**Insatiable"**

**Capitulo 13: Posesión.**

Lambo estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Tsuna, escuchando cada palabra que le decía el castaño y la ilusionista. Ellos tenían razón, quizás esto era lo mejor, un tiempo lejos de la familia, un tiempo solo para él, para pensar, para mejorar. Por sobre todas las cosas el joven guardián del trueno quería hacerse fuerte, estar a la altura de los otros guardianes.

_Pero... – _interrumpió el adolescente.

_¿Si? – _inquirió Tsuna.

_¿Podré venir a visitar?_ – preguntó con cierta duda en la voz, el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, rodeando su escritorio se arrodilló frente al menor.

_Por supuesto, la mansión Vongola es tu hogar –_ le explicó – _Es solo…que necesitas un cambio de ambiente, será lo mejor para ti – _Lambo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

_Yo…quiero ser fuerte – _dijo con firmeza, clavando sus ojos verdes en el jefe Vongola.

_Pues lo serás –_ dijo Chrome acercándose a Lambo y acariciando su cabello sedoso – _Después, podrás entrenar conmigo si así lo deseas – _soltó con una amplia sonrisa.

_¡Por supuesto!_ – exclamó el adolescente de manera entusiasta.

_Pues bien –_ Tsuna se colocó de pie – _Entonces esta todo listo._

_Así parece – _le respondió Chrome – _Comienza a preparar tus cosas – _le dijo a Lambo.

_Si, yo avisaré a Dino para que venga mañana._ – dijo Tsuna sonriéndole al menor.

_¡Esta bien! – _y tras eso, salió de la oficina a pasos rápidos.

_Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba – _comentó el joven jefe Vongola acercándose a su escritorio nuevamente y sentándose en el borde de este.

_Si, de hecho, bastante mejor, por un segundo pensé que Lambo-kun se negaría, o por lo menos discutiría algo…_

_Yo pensé igual…- _le respondió el castaño – _Al parecer ambos nos equivocamos._

_Eso parece – _Chrome miró a Tsuna, el cual le devolvió la mirada – _Creo que Lambo esta viendo esto no solo como una oportunidad, sino que también como una vía de escape._

_¿Escape?_

_Si, de Reborn-san y sus propios sentimientos…_

_Esta madurando – _soltó Tsuna – _Usará este tiempo para meditar sus acciones._

_Y sus futuras decisiones_

Ambos se miraron y soltaron un largo suspiro, por lo menos ese problema estaba solucionado, uno de todos los que cruzaban la cabeza del pobre jefe Vongola.

_Llamaré a Dino-san para saber en donde esta – _dijo el castaño de repente, rompiendo el silencio que parecía haberles rodeado – _Para decirle que este aquí mañana por la tarde._

_Yo iré a ayudar a Lambo-kun con sus cosas._

_Evita que lleve muchas armas – _le dijo a la chica, la cual se había puesto de pie del sillón que había estado ocupando – _Dile que la familia Cavallone tiene bastantes para prestarle._

_Esta bien._

Y Tras eso, salió de la oficina también, dejando al jefe Vongola nuevamente solo para lidiar con el interminable papeleo que al parecer Reborn disfrutaba dejándole.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chrome había terminado de ayudar al joven guardián del trueno con sus cosas, dejando para sorpresa de ambos, todas las cosas en la habitación de Lambo perfectamente ordenadas. Había sido arduo pero había valido la pena, ahora todo estaba preparado para la partida del más joven de los guardianes, lo cual por supuesto llevó a la ilusionista a pensar ¿Qué haría el arcobaleno cuando supiera de esto? La chica no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro, por lo menos con la ausencia de Lambo en la mansión, ella podría sentirse mas tranquila, bueno, ella y Tsuna. Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en el pobre jefe Vongola, teniendo que lidiar con todo esto, realmente Chrome se sorprendía de la habilidad de Tsuna para lidiar con estas cosas, realmente le sorprendía.

La joven ilusionista se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y colocando la mano en el pomo, la abrió, todo en el interior estaba completamente oscuro, soltando un suspiro cansado encendió la luz y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Se deshizo de su chaqueta, dejándola sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio.

_Espero que todo mejore – _soltó al aire mientras se quitaba las botas y luego la corbata.

Con algo de cansancio se deshizo de su ropa y se colocó su pijama, conformado por un short y un peto largo, los cuales eran de un precioso color morado y tenían el diseño de pequeñas piñas estampadas en toda a tela, tras eso de adentro en su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día, el cual por supuesto traería nuevas sorpresas.

La mañana llegó a la mansión Vongola, la alarma de Chrome comento a sonar exactamente a las ocho de la mañana, con algo de pereza comenzó a despertarse, sentándose en la cama y estirando los brazos.

Salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor, siendo un fin de semana existía la costumbre en la mansión Vongola de comer todos juntos, ya sea el desayuno, almuerzo o la cena, pero la idea era interactuar los unos con los otros. La ilusionista miró de reojo el reloj de su muñeca, siendo la hora que era quizás fuese la primera en llegar al comedor.

Al entrar al comedor se sorprendió de encontrar nada mas y nada menos que a Rokudo Mukuro sentado tomando un café, en su rostro se veía que aun estaba algo adormilado, aunque Chrome pudo ver también un leve dejo de preocupación cruzando aquellos ojos bicolor que tanto conocía.

_Buenos días Mukuro-sama – _saludó ella sentándose frente al otro ilusionista, el mayor levantó un poco la mirada y le sonrió de medio lado.

_Buenos días Chrome-chan – _y tras eso volvió a clavar sus ojos bicolor en su café, como si este fuese la cosa mas interesante del universo.

_¿Sucede algo?_ – inquirió ella mientras se servia un café.

_Mañana es el día._ – fue todo lo que dijo, y fue todo lo que bastó para qe la chica supiera a lo que se refería.

_Si –_ fue su escueta respuesta - _¿Esta preocupado?_

_Por supuesto que no – _le soltó él, pero ella sabía o más bien sentía que estaba mintiendo.

_Mukuro-sama – _dijo ella en un susurro – _Todo estará bien. – _el mayor no pudo evitar mirarle con incredulidad, como si no pudiese creer que la choca acababa de decir aquello.

_¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta seguridad? – _soltó Mukuro sin poder evitarlo.

_Porque usted al igual que yo, es parte de esta familia –_ dijo ella sonriéndole ampliamente – _Ahora solo queda que los otros se den cuenta de ello – _justo cuando terminaba de decir eso por la puerta principal del comedor entraban Tsuna y Gokudera, seguidos de cerca por Ryohei, y un poco mas atrás Reborn. Algunos "Buenos dias2 fueron intercambiados, y luego cada uno tomó su puesto en la mesa, el jefe y su consigliere continuaron conversando mientras Chrome no despegaba su único ojo visible de Mukuro.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando por la puerta entraron Yamamoto y Lambo, este ultimo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se sentó junto a Tsuna y comenzó a intercambiar palabras apresuradas con este.

_No te preocupes Lambo, todo ya esta preparado – _fue lo único que se alcanzo a escuchar que le decía el castaño al menor, para luego clavar sus ojos cafés en la ilusionista – _¿Dejo todo listo?_

_Si Boss, yo me encargue de ello_

_Perfecto._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El reloj en la pared marcaba las diez de la mañana en la mansión Vongola, en específico en la oficina del Décimo jefe de la familia.

_¿Entonces? – _fue la pregunta que rompió el silencio que gobernaba en el lugar, pregunta planteada por el arcobaleno, el cual apoyado cerca de la puerta pasaba la mirada por todos los presentes. Todos los guardianes se encontraban reunidos en la oficina, todos menos Mukuro por supuesto, ya que era por él que estaban haciendo la reunión en primer lugar.

_Yo creo que cada uno debería dar su voto y su opinión al respecto – _comentó Chrome mirando a Tsuna y luego a Reborn, el primero de los dos miró a Gokudera. El consigliere suspiro derrotado.

_Me parece –_ afirmó el peligris.

_Yo empiezo –_ exclamó Lambo, el que estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Chrome, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.

_Prosigue –_ le dijo Tsuna prestando completa atención a las palabras y al rostro serio de su guardián mas joven.

_Voto que se quede –_ dijo para empezar, sorprendiendo a mas de no de los presentes – _Durante todo el mes que ha estado aquí ha sido uno mas de nosotros, muchas veces me recuerda a Chrome…- _se detuvo un segundo, meditando sus siguientes palabras – _No se muy bien que fue lo que hizo – _miró a Tsuna – _No se muy bien que fue lo que te hizo – _el castaño abrió sus ojos en sorpresa – _Pero creo que todos merecen una oportunidad para enmendar sus errores, aunque eso signifique un castigo – _si las palabras anteriores habían sorprendido a los presentes, estas ultimas simplemente dejaron a todos boquiabiertos. Lambo no era un niño, sabía perfectamente las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, por mas que quisieran ocultárselas. – _Por eso debe quedarse._

_Sigo yo – _dijo Yamamoto luego del largo silencio que siguió a las palabras del menor – _Igual voto a que se quede, de la misma manera que lo planteó Lambo, creo que será lo mejor para todos si le mantenemos como aliado y no como enemigo. – _sus palabras eran determinadas, no pensaba cambiar de parecer a pesar de la mirada de odio que parecía estar disparándole su pareja desde el otro lado de a oficina.

_Voto a que es una molestia –_ soltó el guardia de la nube – _Pero es un aliado lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer una diferencia, y tal como ha dicho Yamamoto Takeshi, molestará menos siendo un aliado que un enemigo – _dijo Hibari con un semblante inexpresivo – _Además, si es que se vuelve una verdadera molestia nos deshacemos de el y la mujer de la niebla puede tomar su lugar otra vez. – _se detuvo un segundo pasando la mirada por los presentes – _Con tal de que acabe con sus acciones de herir a Sawada Tsunayoshi, puede quedarse._

_De acuerdo con los otros, voto igual - _ dijo Ryohei – _Con tal de que lo sucedido anteriormente no se repita, no veo porque no – _las palabras del guardián del sol estaban cargadas de amenaza, de la insinuación de que si algo saliera mal, se encargaría de asesinar a Mukuro con sus propias manos.

_Yo digo que no…no debería acercarse al décimo nunca, jamás…de hecho armaría un perímetro de seguridad solo para mantenerlo alejado del jefe, pero creo que al final , no es del todo mi decisión – _Gokudera se detuvo y clavó sus ojos claros en los castaño del jefe Vongola – _Pero tengo la sospecha de que si se queda, el karma al fin podrá atraparle y darle su merecido castigo – _una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del consigliere….

_Creo que la decisión ya esta tomada entonces –_ comenzó a decir Reborn.

_Pero –_ interrumpió Chrome – _Aun no escuchamos la opinión del jefe – _al decir esto todos los ojos se clavaron en el castaño, el cual soltó un largo suspiro, sabia que este momento llegaría.

_Si bien todos ustedes ya han dado su respuesta ante todo esto –_ comenzó Tsuna – _Mi decisión la conocerán mañana – _todos le miraron sorprendidos, el joven Vongola pudo ver que su consigliere iba a decir algo mas, pero Tsuna le silenció levantando una mano – _Mañana – _dijo con firmeza – _Esta reunión a terminado._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsuna, Chrome y Lambo se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión, estacionado frente a esta un vehiculo negro, en su interior el jefe de la familia Cavallone esperaba que Tsuna y la ilusionista se despidieran del joven guardián del trueno, el que seria la preocupación de Dino durante un buen tiempo. El rubio Cavallone no era de la clase de personas que se metía en asuntos ajenos, pero no podía evitar preguntarse porque razón el mas joven de los guardianes Vongola le había sido encomendado, no que le molestara, solo despertaba su curiosidad.

_Cuando quieras venir a visitarnos no dudes en hacerlo – _le decía el castaño, mientras el menor le abrazaba con fuerza y una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

_Será poco tiempo, no te darás cuenta cuando los 4 años pasen – _le dijo esta vez Chrome, siendo su turno para recibir un abrazo de Lambo.

_Lo se, lo se –_ decía separándose de la chica y pasando la mirada de uno a otro – _No se diviertan sin mi._

_No provoques muchos estragos._

_No prometo nada – _y tras eso risas.

Solo Lambo se percató de que Reborn se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, el joven guardián del trueno sonrió de medio lado, y se acercó al arcobaleno, sabiendo que no solo este le seguía con la mirada, sino que también Chrome y Tsuna.

_¿Viniste a despedirte? – _inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

_Una molestia menos de la que preocuparme – _le dijo casi en un susurro, el niño de ojos verdes sonrió.

_Ya veo –_ le dijo con voz suave.

_Lambo –_ escuchó la voz de Tsuna llamándole, era momento de partir.

_Ya voy –_ volvió a mirar al mayor, acercándose lo suficiente para quedar justo bajo el, para así ver sus ojos ocultos tras su sombrero – _Nos veremos – _y sin previo aviso agarró la corbata del arcobaleno y tiró de ella haciendo que este se inclinara hacia adelante y allí para sorpresa de Chrome, Tsuna y del mismo Reborn, le plantó un beso en los labios, para luego alejarse unos pasos – _Espero que no te olvides de mi – _y tras eso se subió al auto que le esperaba.

El cerebro de Reborn parecía haberse quedado en pausa en ese momento, no escuchó el auto partir, los gritos de despedida del joven guardián, las tímidas palabras de Chrome y Tsuna a modo de respuesta de la entusiasmada despedida de Lambo. De lo único que estaba seguro, era el hecho de que no estaba dispuesto a olvidar ese suave y calido par de labios sobre los suyos.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, algo que después de todo esto haría gustoso, al fin y al cabo el premio al final de la espera valía por completo la pena.

Chrome y Tsuna intercambiaron unas miradas dudosas al ver la peculiar sonrisa en el rostro del arcobaleno, el cual sin decir nada mas a nadie se dio media vuelta y se adentro en la mansión con una suave risa algo macabra.

_Eso…eso fue…-_ comenzó a decir la ilusionista, pero se detuvo, no sabia que mas decir al respecto de lo que había sucedido…

_Temo por la salud mental de mis guardianes…- _soltó Tsuna llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de cansancio.

_¿Todos ellos?_

_Todos – _le respondió con firmeza – _Incluyéndome a mi y a mi tutor. – _Chrome rió suavemente ante esas palabras, ¿Qué más podía decir? Ella también duda de la salud mental de la gente que vivía en la mansión, partiendo por ellas y Mukuro-sama y obviamente el propio jefe de la familia Vongola.

_Entonces…_

_No se si quiero saber que estaba pensando Reborn en este momento…- _se detuvo y miró a la chica – _Tampoco quiero saber lo que estaba pensando Lambo._

_Opino igual – _Le respondió la chica - _¿Entramos?_

_Si._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La noche había caído en la mansión de la gran familia Vongola, todos los guardianes se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, ya sea durmiendo, descansando o preparándose para ello.

Pasos silenciosos se podían escuchar por el largo pasillo, si alguno de los guardianes los escuchó, simplemente se hizo el desentendido, o prefirió ignorarlos por completo.

El sonido de alguien llamando a una puerta, y pareciera que ningún otro sonido fuese mas importante que ese.

_¿Si? – _la puerta se abrió y por esta se asomó Mukuro, el ilusionista llevaba solo unos pantalones holgados y una toalla al cuello, había tomado una ducha hace tan solo unos minutos - _¡Oh! ¿Qué te trae por aquí Vongola? – _inquirió, a lo que el castaño enarcó una ceja - _¿Tsunayoshi? – _preguntó otra vez.

_Vengo a dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro – _dijo con voz firmemente seria - _¿Puedo pasar? – _fue allí que el mayor notó la caja que el menor traía entre sus manos.

_¿Seguro que quieres pasar?_

_Debo hacerlo…- _y tras esa simple respuesta Mukuro se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al menor, una vez que estuvo dentro cerró nuevamente la puerta de su habitación.

_¿Entonces?_ – preguntó mientras Tsuna pasaba la vista por la habitación, y dejaba la caja que traía consigo sobre el escritorio, fue allí que Mukuro notó que el castaño aun venía vestido con su impecable traje de dos piezas.

_Los guardianes han dado su veredicto sobre ti, Rokudo Mukuro –_ las palabras dejaron al mayor en expectativa, al fin el mes de espera había llegado a su final, ahora solo quedaba escuchar la respuesta – _Has sido aceptado – _esas tres simples palabras le resonaron en la cabeza como un eco…ahora…todo lo que Chrome le había dicho, ella había tenido razón, su confianza había sido plena, había creído en él, incluso cuando el ya no creía en una nueva oportunidad. – _Oficialmente ahora pasas a tomar tu lugar como el legítimo guardián Vongola de la niebla._

_Entiendo…- _fue lo único que pudo decir Mukuro, o sea ¿Qué más decir? Tan ensimismado estaba que no se percató cuando Tsuna se había acercado a él hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre su pecho, justo en el lugar en donde su corazón palpitaba relajado - _¿Vongola? – _interrogó agachando la mirada, encontrando los ojos castaños llenos de una peculiar emoción, casi resplandeciendo como cuando estaba en hypermode.

_Solo…cállate…- _le dijo el castaño antes de rodear con sus brazos el cuello del mayor y arrancándole el aliento con un beso que dejó al ilusionista con la mente en blanco, ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar que demonios pasaba cuando sintió que el menor le empujaba, no sabia bien porque lo hacia hasta que sintió el borde de la cama chocar con sus piernas, lo que le llevó a perder el equilibrio y caer sobre esta con el castaño aun sujeto a su cuello.

Mukuro no podía pensar, ni mucho menos quería hacerlo, haber pasado todo este tiempo sintiendo al joven Vongola tan cerca y sin ser capaz de tocarle le había llevado al limite de su propia paciencia, ahora aprovecharía esta oportunidad, casi como si fuese la única, la ultima que podía tomar.

Sin perder tiempo el mayor se deshizo no solo de su ropa, sino que también de la del otro, con rapidez deslizó sus manos carentes de guantes por la suave piel del castaño, acariciando sus hombros, su espalda, deleitándose con esa piel que necesitaba, que había extrañado. Sonrió de medio lado cuando sus dedos tocaron ese punto que había estado buscando, la entrada a ese delicioso cuerpo que se moría por poseer otra vez.

Tsuna estaba medio recostado sobre Mukuro, el cual ya tenia dos dedos en su interior abriéndose camino, la fricción de sus cuerpos era sofocante, el roce de sus erecciones mantenía al castaño con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo arqueado, y al mayor con una sonrisa de satisfacción y los ojos nublados por la lujuria.

Cuando fueron tres los dedos en el interior de Tsuna, este mismo recostó al mayor por completo, y con una sonrisa que nunca antes nadie había visto, miró al ilusionista el cual, por un segundo juraría haber visto el resplandor anaranjado tan característico del hypermode.

_Esta vez, me encargo yo…- _dijo el joven jefe Vongola con la respiración trabajada, tomando el miembro de Mukuro y guiándolo hasta su entrada, y con un leve suspiro y un gesto de incomodidad se sentó sobre este de una sola vez – _Mmmm~ ~ - _Mukuro cerró sus ojos bicolor en satisfacción al sentir nuevamente el calido interior del castaño.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que el castaño estuviese acostumbrado a la intrusión y comenzará a moverse, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, en una cadencia intoxicante y adictiva.

Leves gemidos, suspiros y suaves susurros. Mukuro retomando las riendas de la situación, se sentó abruptamente, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del menor, el cual dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios ante el inesperado movimiento del otro.

_Mukuro – _ignorando esto, sujetó con firmeza al castaño e invirtió las posiciones, quedando ahora Tsuna con la espalda en la cama, el ilusionista sonrió de medio lado y sujetando una de las piernas del menor sobre su hombro comenzó a embestir con firmeza, golpeando aquel dulce punto en el interior de Tsuna - _¡Dios! ¡Dios! – _era lo único que lograba articular el joven Vongola.

Unas embestidas más y el primero en alcanzar el orgasmo fue Tsuna, el cual manchó los estómagos de ambos, mientras que Mukuro terminó solo unos segundos después en el interior del menor. Intentando recuperar el aliento se dejó caer junto al castaño, quedando los dos uno al lado del otro mirando el techo sobre sus cabezas.

_Eso…eso fue…interesante – _fue lo único que atinó a decir el ilusionista con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la exquisita sensación de paz que venia después del orgasmo.

_Que bueno que te haya gustado – _soltó Tsuna sonando mucho mas compuesto que el ilusionista – _Pues esto no a terminado – _cuando Mukuro abrió sus ojos bicolor se encontraba firmemente amarrado a la cabecera de la cama.

_¿Qué es esto?_ – inquirió refiriéndose a las esposas que sujetaban sus muñecas, una a cada lado de la cama, sujeta a cada poste de la cama.

_Algo para hacer las cosas mas interesante –_ le respondió Tsuna poniéndose de pie, pero Mukuro pudo sentirlo, aquellas esposas tenían llamas de ultima voluntad, lo que indicaba que no eran esposas comunes y corrientes – _Esto no te dejará escapar, amor – _dijo susurrando la ultima palabra con algo que Mukuro no pudo identificar.

El castaño tomó una camisa de Mukuro que descansaba sobre una silla y se la colocó, para luego acercarse al escritorio en donde había depositado la caja que había traído consigo, el ilusionista le seguía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

_¿Vongola? – _inquirió el mayor con algo de preocupación, solo un poco - _¿Tsunayoshi? – _pero el menor no respondió, en lugar de ello regresó a la cama, cubrió a Mukuro con una sabana de la cintura para abajo y se sentó sobre él, con la caja en sus manos y una sonrisa peculiar en sus delgados labios.

_Te tengo una sorpresa – _le dijo el joven Vongola – _Si bien mis guardianes te han perdonado a su manera, algunas cosas no son tan simples…- _comenzó a explicar mientras dejaba la caja a un lado y la abría – _**Non posso personare….cosí le cose non funzionano – **_le dijo en un perfecto italiano, disfrutando de la sorpresa en esas orbes bicolor – _**Dovete capire che non avrebbero mai potuto vivere con me stesso…o si – **_en sus ojos castaños un brillo peculiar.

_¿Tsunayoshi? – _volvió a preguntar Mukuro en un susurro a lo que el castaño no respondió, el mayor pudo ver como sacaba algo de la caja, pudo ver también como las manos de Tsuna brillaban con la llama de la ultima voluntad.

_**Sei uno stupido a creyere che avro la mia vendetta – **_y aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de una malicia que jamás pensó que Tsuna tenia en su interior, y fue allí que Mukuro reconoció lo que tenia el castaño entre sus manos, aquello que había sacado de la caja.

Era una maquina para hacer tatuajes.

_¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?_

_Dejarte un regalo - _ le dijo tomando la maquina con una mano y con la otra acariciando el pecho del mayor, allí donde se encontraba su corazón – _Haremos esto divertido….veamos cuanto dolor puedes soportar…_

_Kufufufufufufu~ ~ - _rió Mukuro, si de algo podía jactarse era de su resistencia al dolor, años de torturas le habían dejado eso.

_**Ora preparateri a piangere per me – **_y allí todo se volvió dolor.

Mukuro apretó los labios al momento en que la aguja tocó su piel, estaba caliente, hirviendo, al rojo vivo, o por lo menos así lo sentía él, la piel se abrió y la sangre comenzó a manar de la herida, un tatuaje normal sangraría poco y dolería menos, Tsuna se estaba preocupando de que este no fuera el caso, se estaba preocupando de que este fuera su propia y privada sesión de tortura con el que había sido su torturador.

Tsuna miraba maravillado como la sangre se deslizaba por la piel pálida de Mukuro, un contraste hermoso…el castaño acababa de darse cuenta de que ahora tenia un fetiche por la sangre, en su efecto, en específico por la sangre del ilusionista.

_Vamos amor, grita para mi – _le decía Tsuna ahora con las manos manchadas de sangre, preocupándose de cada detalle del diseño que dejaría para siempre marcando la piel de su guardián. El castaño comprobó que el dolor aun no era el suficiente para que Mukuro gritara, oh no, el mayor le estaba quitando toda la diversión a esto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tsuna, aun tenia tiempo, lograría que el mayor gritara, aunque tuviese que herirle aun mas.

Como si aquello no fuese tentador.

Mukuro mientras tanto no podía pensar en nada el dolor le nublaba tanto los sentidos que la sola idea de crear alguna ilusión para poder liberarse era completamente inútil, no sabia como, pero el joven Vongola estaba preocupándose de darle todo el dolor posible.

Este era el karma dándole una patada bien merecida en la cara.

Tsuna estaba perdido dentro de su propio mundo de locura donde lo único que tenia sentido para él era el dolor que había sentido, y el que le haría pagar a su guardián.

Y la sangre con cada segundo que pasaba no solo manchaba las manos del castaño, sino que también se deslizaba por el pecho del mayor e iba a parar a la cama, lugar en donde la mancha roja se ampliaba poco a poco.

_Vamos…- _Tsuna se inclinó acariciando con sus dedos las marcas, la piel abierta, literalmente abriendo la herida con sus manos – _Grita para mi Mukuro - _ y aquella sonrisa nuevamente, lamió uno de sus dedos con sangre - _¡Grita como me hiciste gritar a mi! - _ exclamó pegándole una cachetada, a lo que el mayor solo soltó un leve quejido.

_No creas que será fácil – _le respondió el ilusionista con la respiración trabajada, a cada segundo se le hacia mas difícil controlar el dolor, estaba algo mareado, la perdida de sangre comenzaba a nublarle los sentidos.

_No espero que lo sea – _dijo metiendo con saña la aguja en el diseño – _Es solo cosa de minutos y lo sabes._

Y tal como Tsuna lo había dicho, sucedió.

Solo bastaron unas cuantas heridas mas, no solo en el pecho, sino que también en los brazos, en la clavícula, en el rostro, solo unas heridas mas para que Mukuro gritara, y gritara como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual tomando en cuenta de las circunstancias podría ser verdad.

Entre los gritos del mayor, la risa sedosa del castaño, haciendo eco de forma macabra, ambos sonidos resonando en la habitación y en los pasillos…en las otras habitaciones…

_¿Ese no suena…como Mukuro? – _inquirió Gokudera mirando a Yamamoto, el cual había venido a la habitación del consigliere porque había escuchado algo raro provenir de la habitación de Tsuna, la que había encontrado vacía.

_Creo…creo que si…- _Yamamoto le miró preocupado – _Quizás….Chrome tenía razón, y las cosas se pusieron realmente feas…- _dijo el espadachín no sabiendo que sentir al saber que Mukuro estaba siendo torturado, por nada mas y nada menor que Tsuna.

¿Qué había sucedido con su amable amigo?

Los gritos resonaron en la noche durante horas, cuando el solo finalmente comenzó a asomarse por el cielo mañanero, la puerta de la habitación de Mukuro se abrió, y por esta salió Tsuna, vistiendo solo una camisa del mayor. La sangre le manchaba las manos y parte del pecho, un poco de ella aun fresca goteando y deslizándose por sus piernas, dejando un tenebroso rastro al caminar, y en su rostro una sonrisa tranquila.

La puerta de una habitación cercana se abrió, Chrome se asomó clavando su mirada en el castaño, si estaba sorprendida por la apariencia del joven jefe Vongola, supo ocultarlo bien…

_¿Boss? – _inquirió algo preocupada, sin saber bien a que tendría que enfrentarse.

_¿Si? – _soltó con voz ausente, mirando solo de reojo, sin borrar su sonrisa.

_¿Sucedió algo?_

_No…- _y tras ello comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación – _Serias tan amable de decirle a una sirvienta que me traiga la comida y los documentos a mi habitación._

_Por supuesto – _le respondió la chica de inmediato. Algo en la voz. No. No solo en la voz de Tsuna parecía haber cambiado, todo él expelía un aura de poder que antes había estado oculto en lo profundo de su ser. - _¿Algo mas? – _el castaño se detuvo y le miró.

_Oh si, que nadie me moleste – _y tras ello, continuó su camino.

Chrome se quedó estática un segundo, sin saber como reaccionar a todo esto. Finalmente salió de su trance y decidió entras en la habitación de Mukuro, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Lo que vio al momento de abrir la puerta le heló la sangre como nunca nada antes lo había hecho.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos días habían transcurrido desde aquel peculiar incidente. Incidente del cual nadie quería hablar pero del que todos sabían, o sea ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si desde todas las habitaciones habían podido escucharse los gritos y aquella risa. Dios, esa risa.

Un escalofrío general recorrió la espalda de todos al recordar esa risa, ¿Cómo Tsuna había sido capaz de hacer eso? ¿De que seria capaz ahora? El solo imaginarlo les ponía nerviosos a niveles que nunca imaginaron.

Todos se encontraban en el vestíbulo de la mansión esperando a Tsuna, se dirigían a una reunión de familia y habían decidido que lo mejor era que todos escoltaran al Décimo jefe, algo a lo que este ultimo no se había negado.

_¿Estamos bien en la hora? – _inquirió el consigliere mirando al guardián del sol.

_Si – _le respondió Ryohei – _Allí viene…- _si el guardián del solo iba a decir algo mas, jamás lo sabrían, sus palabras murieron en sus labios.

De las escaleras bajaba Tsuna, impecablemente vestido de negro, con capa y guantes incluidos, pero no era él quien había llamado la atención de todos, sino quien venía detrás del jefe.

Cerca de Tsuna venía Mukuro, con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, chaqueta larga, pantalones y botas de cuero, camisa abierta y **allí,** todos los ojos clavados, cerca de donde estaba el corazón del ilusionista descansaba un tatuaje.

**Un tatuaje del escudo Vongola.**

Gokudera sonrió de medio lado y miró a Chrome.

_Ahora… ¿Quién posee a quien? - _ inquirió en un susurro quedo, viendo como una leve sonrisa extraña se dibujaba en los labios de la ilusionista.

_Es difícil saberlo. – _le respondió ella.

_¿Vamos?_ – dijo Tsuna mirando a todos los presentes.

_Si._

**Fin capitulo 13.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Nota de la autora: **¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Y sería! ¡Este es el ultimo capitulo propiamente tal de Insatiable! Ahora solo queda el epilogo y se acabó.

Espero de todo corazón de que les haya gustado este capitulo y este fic, ya que ahora lo que queda es solo un capitulo escrito con todo mi amor para todas y cada una de las personas que han estado esperando pacientemente por su cuota de Reborn x Lambo, así que ¡Calma! ¡Que su espera será recompensada!

Creo…que no tengo nada mas que decir al respecto.

Dejen comentarios~~

Besos.

Ororo.


	14. Capitulo 14: Epilogo

**Nota de la autora: **Y bueno…aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de Insatiable, y con esto se acaba, creo que fue un año desde que comencé a publicarlo, pero mucho mas que eso desde que comencé a escribirlo. Ha sido un placer.

Disfruten.

"**Insatiable"**

**Capitulo 14: Epilogo. Marca.**

_Dije que no quería nada exagerado, en serio. – _Decía Tsuna mientras debatía por teléfono con alguien – _Una simple fiesta, solo los cercanos – _el castaño soltó un suspiro con quien sea que hablaba era inútil, había perdido. – _A veces creo que no puedo pelear contigo… - _Tsuna sonrió al escuchar la suave risa del otro lado de la línea.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y por esta hizo acto su mano derecha, Gokudera Hayato, guardián del trueno, cargando unas cajas, en su semblante se podía ver un poco de enojo.

_Déjalas por allí – _señaló el jefe sin soltar el teléfono - _ Esta bien, esta bien – _terminó diciendo antes de cortar, clavando sus ojos en su consigliere - _¿Y?_

_Todo esta listo – _le respondió el peligris – _Regalos, adornos y comida – _enumeró con cierto cansancio en la voz.

_Perfecto – _Tsuna se colocó de pie y se asomó por la ventana – _No puedo creer que cuatro años hayan pasado tan rápido – _soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

_Ni yo…_- le respondió su guardián - _No puedo creer que el mocoso regrese._

_No seas malo Gokudera-kun – _soltó con una risita. Por lo que había escuchado de Dino, Lambo había progresado con creces, incluso había llegado al punto de poder mantener un combate con Hibari por unos 20 minutos, así que Tsuna no podía estar mas orgulloso de su guardián mas joven.

_¿Entonces?_

_Deja todo listo para la fiesta, Lambo estará llegando dentro de dos horas – _le informó el castaño, a lo que Gokudera asintió.

_Por supuesto –_ su consigliere estaba llegando a la puerta de la oficina cuando el castaño le detuvo.

_Gokudera-kun._

_¿Si Décimo?_

_¿Dónde esta Mukuro?_

_Creo que salió con Chrome._

_¿Con Chrome? Porque eso no me extraña. Sabes a que fue._

_Creo que le acompañó a comprar unas cosas – _le dijo.

_Ah._

_¿Eso es todo?_

_Si, gracias Gokudera-kun._

_De nada Décimo – _y tras eso el peligris salió de la oficina a cumplir con lo encomendado.

En cuatro años no solo Lambo había cambiado, Tsuna y todos a su alrededor también lo habían hecho. El décimo jefe de la familia Vongola después de aquella peculiar noche que quedaría en la memoria de todos, había cambiado mucho. Mukuro ahora era parte de la familia por el simple hecho de que esa era la única manera en la que podía estar cerca de Tsuna, no que pudiera escapar ahora, no con un tatuaje del escudo Vongola en su pecho, ni mucho menos que quisiera escapar, por alguna razón prefería esta vida. Solo Tsuna sabia la verdadera razón de la estadía del ilusionista, él y quizás Chrome.

Mukuro no podía vivir sin Tsuna, y este ultimo sin Mukuro, se necesitaban mutuamente, como una droga al que eran adictos, se complementaban y afirmaban, quizás ellos aun no se lo dijeran en voz alta, pero ellos dos se amaban demasiado como para siquiera describirlo con palabras.

**Un amor obsesivo y peligroso.**

Hoy en la mansión Vongola se celebraba el regreso del menor de los guardianes del Décimo jefe, unos más entusiasmados que otros, unos con intenciones mas claras que otros.

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Reborn y en como todo esto le había afectado, aunque insistiera de lo contrario.

Durante la ausencia de Lambo había sido evidente para el castaño el cambio en su tutor. Solo un poco más altanero, solo un poco más antisocial, antipático y sádico, lo cual por supuesto no había sido bueno para todos, y el joven jefe lo sabia, sabia que esa había sido la forma de demostrar que extrañaba al menor después de todo.

EL castaño miró el cielo celeste y sonrió más ampliamente. Era realmente interesante como las cosas habían cambiado, como el tiempo había transcurrido.

Soltando un suspiro recordó la conversación que había tenido con Chrome la mañana anterior respecto a Lambo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**Flash Back**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Entonces, al fin regresa Lambo-kun – _soltó Chrome como quien no quiere la cosa, la chica ahora tenia el cabello casi tan largo como el mismo Mukuro, lo cual acentuaba el hecho de que parecían hermanos.

_Así es – _le respondió Tsuna, ambos se encontraban en la cocina tomando desayuno. El silencio les envolvió por algunos minutos antes de que la chica lo interrumpiera con voz suave.

_No puedo creer que hayan pasado cuatro años ya –_ susurró mientras clavaba su mirada en el café que tenia sujetó entre sus manos, el castaño a su lado sonrió con algo peculiar en el rostro, una emoción que la chica no pudo terminar de analizar.

_Yo tampoco puedo creerlo…_- le dijo Tsuna con una suave sonrisa en sus labios - _¿Qué crees que suceda? – _Preguntó de repente. La chica enarcó una ceja, ¿A que se refería con esa pregunta? ¿Con respecto a que? ¿A Lambo? ¿A Reborn? Ella le miró, lo más probable es que se refiriera a este último.

_¿Se refiere a Reborn_-_san? – _inquirió ella con cuidado.

_Si...desde que Lambo se fue, la forma en la que a estado actuando a sido… - _se detuvo, como buscando la palabra adecuada, miró a Chrome y luego a su café - …_un poco diferente. – _la chica rió ante esto. Oh si, lo había notado.

_Si, lo he notado… o sea, creo que todos lo han notado – _dijo ella con un tono de voz que bien indicaba "¡Es imposible no notarlo!"_ – Aunque creo que no todos saben muy bien porque. – _Tsuna soltó un largo suspiro.

_Reborn siempre ha sido algo complicado. – _soltó el a lo que la ilusionista enarco una ceja inquisidora.

_Yo creo que complicado es decir poco._

_No critiques. – _le regañó el castaño – _Si tenemos que hablar de personas complicadas, todos entramos en esa categoría. ¿O no?_

_Esta bien, esta bien – _ella se cruzó de brazos sobre la lisa superficie de la mesa - Y_o creo que lo que suceda ahora dependerá de Lambo-kun, como él regrese, cuanto ha cambiado – _comentó la ilusionista, a lo que Tsuna asintió.

_En ese sentido te entiendo, dependerá de cómo reaccione Lambo una vez que este de regreso._

_Exacto. – _ella bebió un sorbo de su café – _Aunque igual, no deberíamos confiarnos mucho…de Reborn-san podríamos esperarnos cualquier cosa._

_¿Tú crees? ¿Tu lo vez capaz de… - _se detuvo, prefirió no decir la frase completa, sabiendo que la chica le había entendido.

_No lo se, realmente no lo se._

_Lambo aun es un niño._

_No, ya no lo es – _le dijo ella con firmeza – _17 años ya no lo hacen un niño, esta a solo un año de la mayoría de edad._

_Quizás debí dejar que se quedará un año más._

_Un año más quizás no haga diferencia alguna._

_Quizás…._

De repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entró Mukuro, el cual se acercó a Chrome y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la chica, para luego dirigirse a Tsuna y depositar un beso en los labios de este, gesto que solo llevaba acabo cuando estaban solos, o con Chrome.

_Buenos días Mukuro-sama – _saludó Chrome mientras servia una tasa de café para el ilusionista mayor.

_Buenos días – _respondió el mayor recibiendo la rasa y sentándose junto al castaño - _¿Y que hacen por aquí tan temprano? – _preguntó sin mucho intereses, a lo que los otros dos no pudieron evitar reír.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**Fin flash Back**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tsuna salió9 de su oficina rumbo a la cocina para ver como iban las los preparativos, mientras caminaba por el pasillo daba ordenes a diestra y siniestra a los sirvientes que se encontraban en su camino. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió.

El castaño pestañeó varias veces ante lo que estaba viendo ¿Cuál era la manía de venir a hacer esta clase de cosas a la cocina? ¡Para eso todos tenían sus propias habitaciones!

_Ejem – _Tsuna carraspeó un poco. Allí apoyados en uno de los mesones estaban Spanner y un joven alto de cabello castaño medio rojizo ¿Castaño rojizo? ¿Con quien demonios se estaba besando su joven ingeniero? - _¿Spanner? _

El rubio a pesar de tener 20 años y ser menor que el jefe Vongola, era tan alto como este, y con quien sea que se estaba besando era tan alto como él.

Las manos del rubio envolvían la cintura del otro, mientras que este tenía sus manos en el hombro y rostro de Spanner, dándole la espalda al recién llegado Vongola.

_¡Spanner! – _exclamó Tsuna logrando al fin la atención de los dos involucrados - _¡Aun hay cosas por hacer y tu aquí besuqueándote…- _el castaño se detuvo al reconocer con quien había estado besándose el rubio, abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa - _¿Shoishi-kun?_

_Ho…hola – _saludó algo nervioso, mientras el menor de los presentes sacaba una paleta de su bolsillo y se la metía a la boca.

_¿Necesita algo jefe?_ – inquirió Spanner.

Tsuna se llevo una mano a la frente y suspiro ¿Por qué todos en su familia tenían que estar así de locos?

_Necesito terminar con los preparativos de la fiesta – _dijo retrocediendo para salir de la cocina – _Un placer verte Shoishi-kun – _dijo mirando al joven de lentes para luego mirar a Spanner – _Si van a continuar esto vayan a un lugar mas privado, por eso todos tienen sus habitaciones – _y de esta manera Tsuna salio de allí dejando tras de si a un muy avergonzado Irie Shoichi.

El castaño decidió dirigirse entonces al salón principal, donde todo debiera estar relativamente listo, o por lo menos eso es lo que esperaba él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rokudo Mukuro y Dokuro Chrome entraron en la mansión cargando unas bolsas y paquetes en sus manos, en ambos se podía apreciar el cansancio, pero la chica a pesar de ello sonreía de oreja a oreja, el ilusionista solo soltó un largo suspiro al ver la felicidad en el rostro de su aprendiz.

_Deberíamos dejar todo esto en el salón. – _soltó ella señalando el pasillo por donde se encontraba el salón principal.

_Me parece una excelente idea Chrome. – _iban a encaminarse a dicho pasillo.

_Oh, llegaron – _escucharon una voz salir de uno de los pasillos – _Rokudo, el Décimo te estaba buscando. – _dijo Gokudera acercándose a los dos ilusionistas con unos papeles en las manos.

_En seguida – _tras decir eso dejó las cajas a los pies de la escalera y subió rumbo a la oficina de Tsuna, dejando a la chica con el consigliere.

Chrome soltó un largo suspiro cruzándose de brazos para luego mirar a Gokudera, el cual hizo lo mismo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

_¿Me ayudas con esto? – _inquirió ella mientras se amarraba su largo cabello en una coleta alta para que así no le molestara, a lo que el peligris sonrió de medio lado.

_Por supuesto – _Le respondió.

Si algo había cambiado en estos cuatro años, era la forma en la que todos trataban a Chrome, si bien con Rokudo siempre eran precavidos, la chica se había ganado la confianza de todos a través de su calida personalidad y carácter firme, el cual había sido moldeado con el tiempo de haber vivido solo con Ken, Chikusa y Mukuro.

De esta manera ambos se encaminaron hacia el salón principal cargando todas las cosas que la ilusionista había comprado.

_¿Qué es todo esto? – _preguntó finalmente Gokudera dejando algunas de las cosas sobre una mesa cercana.

_Algunos regalos para Lambo-kun – _le respondió Chrome con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a sacar los dichos regalos y los dejaba sobre una mesa.

_¿Regalos?_ – inquirió el de cabello gris – _Pero si el mocoso no esta de cumpleaños._

_No lo esta, pero esta es su fiesta de bienvenida, deben haber regalos – _le explico ella con voz suave, como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo – _Y por favor Gokudera-kun, Lambo-kun ya no es un mocoso._

_Para mi lo es, después de todo solo tiene 17 años – _dijo Gokudera ayudando a Chrome a sacar los regalos de sus respectivas bolsas.

_Solo 17 años –_ soltó ella en un susurro para si misma. Cuanto significado tenían esas tres palabras para ella y todo lo que sabia con respecto al menor de todos los guardianes Vongola.

Sin mas demora, los dos guardianes terminaron de hacer aquello para luego cada uno quedarse en el salón organizando pequeños detalles, ante esto Chrome no pudo evitar sonreír pues por mas que Gokudera se hiciera el loco con respecto al regreso de Lambo, igualmente extrañaba al guardián del trueno, e igual a todos estaba preocupado que todo esto saliera a la perfección.

Y ahora que se detenía a pensarlo ¿Dónde estaba Mukuro-sama y el jefe? El mayor había ido a la oficina de Tsuna hace ya un buen rato, al pensar en ello Chrome no pudo evitar sonreír para si misma, lo mejor seria no molestarles aun, lo mas probable es que estuviesen ocupados.

_¿Sucede algo Chrome? Te quedaste callada – _comentó Gokudera, ya acostumbrado a las ligeras conversaciones con la ilusionista.

_Lo siento, me perdí dentro de mi cabeza – _se disculpo ella - _¿Decías algo?_

_Si, ¿Hace falta alguna otra cosa¿_

_Ahora que lo pienso…creo que faltan unos arreglos de flores sobre las mesas._

_Cierto, las flores._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando solo quedaban 30 minutos para la llegada del mas joven de los guardianes Vongola, el jefe de dicha familia brillaba por su ausencia en el salón en donde se llevaban acabo todos los preparativos.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Décimo jefe de la afamada familia Vongola se encontraba recostado sobre su escritorio, con cada una de sus piernas a los costados de la cintura de Rokudo Mukuro, uno de sus guardianes de la niebla, todas las cosas que habían estado sobre el escritorio yacían en el suelo, el castaño solo vestía su camisa, todas las demás prendas habían sido olvidadas a un lado del escritorio. Mukuro por su parte llevaba el cabello suelto y desordenado, su camisa negra estaba completamente abierta, y en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro tenia una mordida que resplandecía en rojo con un poco de sangre.

_No creí que serias capaz de morderme – _dijo el mayor entre embestidas, sujetando una de las piernas del menor para así embestir mas profundamente.

_Mmh…no creí que tardaras tanto en acompañar a Chrome – _le respondió el castaño entre leves gemidos y suspiros quedos.

_Kufufufu ¿Estábamos impacientes?_ _¿No es así Tsunayoshi-kun? – _susurró el ilusionista agachándose para devorar aquellos labios de los cuales era adicto.

Tsuna rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Mukuro, tirando un poco de su cabello mientras sus lenguas luchaban en su boca, mientras las embestidas aumentaban en velocidad y fuerza.

_¡Ah! – _fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar el menor antes de que todo su cerebro se nublara por la intensidad de su orgasmo, segundos después pudo sentir como el mayor le llenaba al llegar al clímax.

_Un poco intenso – _susurró Mukuro sujetándose apenas por sus brazos para mirar al castaño, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del escalofrío que quedaba después del orgasmo.

Un llamado en la puerta les sacó a los dos de su estado de ensoñación post-sexo.

_Mukuro-sama, Boss ¿Están presentables? -_era Chrome, Tsuna sonrió de medio lado ante la pregunta de la ilusionista.

_Por supuesto – _respondió Mukuro con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

_¡Mukuro!_ – Tsuna empujó al mayor fuera de su interior, había alcanzado a bajar del escritorio cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, revelando a la ilusionista.

_¿Se supone que esto es presentable?_ – inquirió la chica enarcando una ceja y cerrando la puerta a su espalda – _Que bueno que le dije a Gokudera-kun que yo vendría en su lugar – _susurró mas para si que para todos.

_Muchas gracias por eso Chrome-san_ – le dijo Tsuna manteniéndose de pie detrás del escritorio, mientras Mukuro se acomodaba su ropa.

_Hubiese sido divertido si hubiese venido el consigliere _– soltó el mayor seguido de su característica risa, a lo que Chrome le miró.

_No, no lo hubiese sido _– le espetó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

_Lambo-kun debe estar por llegar – _dijo Chrome interrumpiendo la batalla de miradas que parecían estar teniendo los otros dos – _Recomiendo que se arreglen – _después de ello abrió la puerta para salir – _Y abran las ventanas, este lugar quedo pasado a sexo._

Tsuna se sonrojo furiosamente ante las palabras de la chica, mientras que Mukuro simplemente rió ante toda la situación.

_Estaremos en el salón de inmediato – _le respondió Mukuro.

Y tras ello la chica salió de la oficina. El ilusionista miró s Tsuna y este solo soltó un largo suspiro, ¿¡Es que acaso no podían calmarse! Cada vez que estaban solos en un lugar el deseo de tocarse, de sentirse cerca era insoportable.

_A veces creo que me has hechizado – _soltó Tsuna acercándose a la puerta del baño que había en su oficina.

_Yo bien podría decir lo mismo – _le respondió Mukuro recogiendo la ropa y dejándola en el respaldo de uno de los sofás que allí habían.

_Mejor aun, así ninguno de los dos escapará del otro –_ dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta.

_Aunque quisieras que me fuera, jamás lo haré –_ le dijo el mayor deteniéndole.

_Lo se, porque ahora eres mío…_- una peculiar sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del castaño.

_De igual manera que tú me perteneces_.

_Así es_…

_**Mio signore, el mio cielo – **_susurró el mayor abrazando al menor por la espalda, el cual solto una suave risita.

_**Sei la mia rovina, il mio Desiderio, la mia nebbia che copre il cielo –**_ le respondió antes de que los dos se adentraran en el cuarto de baño sin soltarte.

El deseo que tenían el uno por el otro era imparable, el amor que sentían **insaciable.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gokudera estaba de pie en el vestíbulo de la mansión, a la espera de que llegara Lambo y la comitiva Cavallone, estaba algo nervioso de todo esto, no que realmente se lo fuese a decir a alguien, pero era evidente en su lenguaje corporal y en el hecho de que estaba jugando con el anillo plateado que llevaba en su mano izquierda, una simple banda plateada con un nombre grabado en su interior.

_¿Aun no llegan? – _escuchó una voz a su espalda, el peligris no se volteó, no había necesidad de hacerlo, sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía la voz en cuestión.

_No, Décimo. Pero deben estar por llegar_

_Perfecto_

_Hayato, vamos cambia esa cara, no queremos que Lambo te vea así – _le dijo Yamamoto apareciendo casi como de la nada, con su típica sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro.

_No molestes –_ le respondió el peligris entre dientes.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entraron un sequito de hombres de negro, seguidos de cerca por Dino, Décimo jefe de la familia Cavallone, a su lado Hibari Kyoya, guardián Vongola de la nube, y detrás de ellos un joven que Tsuna reconoció de inmediato como su joven guardián del trueno.

Lambo Bovino llevaba el cabello algo mas largo y con unas pocas trencitas descansando sobre uno de sus hombros, sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría. Vestía unos simples jeans algo desgastados, boas, una polera negra con una chaqueta algo larga color café, muy parecida a la que Tsuna había visto en la versión de 25 años hace ya tanto tiempo atrás.

_¡Tsuna! – _exclamó alegre, acercándose al mencionado castaño con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, ante esto el joven jefe Vongola no pudo evitar sonreír de igual manera.

_¡Lambo! – _el joven de ahora 17 años le abrazó efusivamente mientras reía con aquella risa exquisita que ahora sonaba tan varonil, risa que pareció llenar todo el vestíbulo e impregnar a todos con su calida energía.

_¡Te extrañe muchísimo! – _exclamaba el adolescente sin soltar al mayor.

_¡Che!_ _Si estuvo hace solo 6 meses atrás – _soltó Gokudera mas para si que para todos los presentes.

_Hayato, no seas malo –_ escuchó que le decía Yamamoto.

_Es bueno ver que todos parecen estar bien –_ dijo Dino, el cual había pasado por completo desapercibido a causa del eufórico desplante del menor.

_¡Lo siento Dino-san! – _se disculpó Tsuna soltándose de Lambo – _Vamos – _indicó a todos que le siguieran, en especial Lambo.

_¿Vamos?_ – inquirió el adolescente.

_Una fiesta te espera –_ le respondió Yamamoto pasando un brazo por los hombros de Lambo, notando con este gesto que el menor era poco menos de una cabeza mas bajo – _Haz crecido, pronto me pasarás en estatura – _dijo el espadachín con una risa suave. Yamamoto era el mas alto entre los guardianes, seguido muy de cerca por Mukuro. El único que era más alto que ambos, era el arcobaleno.

_¿Tú crees?_ – inquirió el adolescente

_Por supuesto._

Sin mas preámbulos todos se encaminaron al salón, después de que Dino enviará a casi todos sus hombres de regreso, quedándose de esta manera solo unos pocos y Romario, después de todo quizás pasara la noche en la mansión Vongola.

El salón había sido preciosamente adornado, gracias a Chrome, la que se había encargado del mas mínimo detalle, mesas de comida y otras cosas, aunque por lejos una mesa fue la que se llevó toda la atención de Lambo al momento de entrar en el hermoso salón.

_¿Regalos? – _preguntó mirando a Tsuna, el cual le sonrió ampliamente.

_Por supuesto. Regalos de bienvenida – _le respondió una voz femenina que pareció sonar de cualquier parte, la que Lambo reconoció de inmediato

_¡Chrome-san! – _exclamó Lambo al momento que la chica hizo acto de presencia de la nada.

_¡Bienvenido Lambo-kun! –_ al momento que el menor le abrazó, ella notó de inmediato el cambio. Lambo era ahora mas alto que ella, y su cuerpo parecía expeler energía, muy semejante a la estática. Ella sonrió. Estos cuatro años le había hecho mucho bien, se notaba.

_¡Oh!_ _¡Muchas gracias por todo! – _dijo pasando la mirada por los presente. Lambo estaba muy agradecido de todos ellos, de Chrome y Tsuna por haberle enviado a la mansión Cavallone, sino que también del mismo Dino por haberle enseñado tantas cosas durante este tiempo, incluso Hibari, a quien ahora podía ver con mas respeto que miedo, el guardián de la nube a su manera le había entrenado, gracias a ello ahora podía decir con cierto orgullo que había logrado mantener entretenido a Hibari por lo menos por una hora, tarea que no había sido fácil de lograr.

_Entonces ¡Que comience la fiesta!_ – exclamó Tsuna.

_¡Regalos!_ – no pudo evitar exclamar Lambo provocando la risa de varios. Podría haber crecido y madurado bastante, pero muy en el fondo su actitud como su marca registrada seguía siendo la misma.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La fiesta ya llevaba unas cuantas horas de haber comenzado, Dino en algún momento entre ir y buscar cosas de comer había desaparecido, siendo arrastrado fuera del salón por un Hibari que peculiarmente parecía haber ingerido algo de alcohol.

_¿Quién le dio alcohol a Hibari-san? – _inquirió Tsuna pasando la mirada por quienes se habían volteado al escucharle hablar.

_¿Cómo saberlo? – _soltó Mukuro con una risita, intercambiando una mirada con Chrome, la que rió también. Tsuna solo se llevó una mano a la frente.

_Ustedes dos son un peligro para la humanidad –_ soltó el castaño – _Quien sabe que cosas le hará Hibari-san al pobre de Dino-san_

_Kufufufufu…puedo imaginarme unas cuantas…_

_Que involucran esposas…y un látigo – _le completó la ilusionista con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

_Oh querida Chrome-chan hemos pensado exactamente lo mismo_

_Dios – _suspiró el jefe Vongola – _Son unos pervertidos._

_Lo sabemos – _respondieron los dos ilusionistas al unísono.

Mientras Tsuna intercambiaba palabras con sus guardianes de la niebla, Lambo deambulaba por el salón mirando maravillado todo a su alrededor, deteniéndose cerca de uno de los enormes ventanales. Se sentía tan bien estar de regreso en la mansión Vongola. En su hogar.

De repente, sintió que alguien se puso de pie junto a él, pero no desvió la vista para saber de quien se trataba, la presencia no le molestaba.

_Esto a sido divertido – _soltó Lambo mas para si que para los dos.

_Eso parece – _al escuchar aquella respuesta los ojos verdes de Lambo se abrieron en sorpresa, había reconocido esa voz.

_Reborn –_ soltó volteándose y levantando la mirada, el arcobaleno era solo una cabeza más alto que él. El verlo allí, frente a el, en toda su gloria, el menor no pudo evitar sentir algo calido en su interior, al igual que un leve sonrojo en su juvenil rostro. – _Hola – _saludó con suavidad desviando la mirada para mirar por la ventana nuevamente.

El mayor pudo sentir un cambio en el aire a su alrededor, o mas bien alrededor del adolescente junto a el. El joven guardián parecía expeler energía estática, la que le acariciaba con suavidad, la que le hizo sonreír ampliamente de medio lado, después de todo, era más que obvio que él era el causante de aquella reacción en el menor. Lambo estaba nervioso, eso se notaba, todo su lenguaje corporal y la energía a su alrededor lo gritaban.

Reborn aprovecho este silencio para poder admirar al menor con detalle. El cuerpo de Lambo no era mas el de un niño pequeño, delgado y frágil, ahora era alto y esbelto, con un cuerpo bien definido por entrenamientos físicos, pero aun así algo pequeño, aunque nunca tan pequeño como había sido Tsuna, el cual a pesar de todos los años seguía siendo el mas bajo dentro de la familia, eso y sin contar a Chrome.

El arcobaleno sonrió y bebió del baso que había traído consigo, disfrutaría de esto, de saber lo que provocaba en el menor, el sonrojo, el nerviosismo, la exquisita energía que acariciaba su piel, todo esto le hacia desear simplemente arrojarse al pequeño guardián sobre el hombro para así follarle como si no hubiese un mañana, pero no podía hacer eso aun…debía demostrar que tenia algo de fuerza de voluntad…Pero era tan difícil con semejante joven cerca de el.

_¿Y como has estado? – _preguntó el menor con voz suave, intentando inicias una conversación, una que el arcobaleno no parecía tener intención alguna de continuar.

_Como siempre – _le respondió el mayor con una seductora sonrisa en los labios, Lambo le miró un segundo antes de desviar la mirada nuevamente - _¿Y tu? – _cuando preguntó eso llevó una de sus manos al rostro del menor y sujetando su mentón le hizo mirarle.

_Yo…yo…- _Lambo no sabia por donde empezar, y aunque supiera, su voz parecía querer negarse a salir, su cerebro comenzaba a nublarse por la cercanía del otro, la energía a su alrededor pareció hacer aun mas densa.

_Tan elocuente como siempre –_ soltó el arcobaleno, a lo que Lambo recupero algo de su autocontrol y se alejó un paso del mayor.

_¡Me pones nervioso!_ – le reprochó sin pensar mucho en las palabras que acababa de soltar, sino que hasta que vio como Reborn enarcaba una ceja y daba un paso adelante, acercándose, que notó lo que había dicho.

_Me gusta hacerlo…_ - le respondió con voz ronca, una de sus manos deslizándose hasta descansar en la cintura del menor, mientras que la otra acariciaba una de las pequeñas trenzas en el cabello de Lambo, el cual se había sonrojado y soltado un suspiro ante la cercanía del mayor.

_Eres un bastardo _– le susurro el joven guardián, el cual casi pudo respirar la suave risa del arcobaleno.

_Quizás lo sea, pero no solo eso _– se detuvo – _He sido un hombre paciente – _le dijo – _pero mi paciencia ha llegado a su limite…así que prepárate – _y tras decir eso besó a Lambo de lleno en los labios. Lo que ambos sintieron cuando sus labios se encontraron solo puede compararse con una descarga eléctrica, aunque conociendo al menor bien podría haberse tratado de una.

Reborn rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del menor mientras que las manos de Lambo quedaron atrapadas entre ambos cuerpos, aferradas a la solapa de la chaqueta del mayor como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin separarse o si quiera respirar una de las piernas del arcobaleno se abrió paso descaradamente entre las del guardián, lo que provocó que este se estremeciera en los brazos del mayor. El beso era fogoso y desordenado, ambos querían demasiado del otro, deseaban poder tenerlo todo solo con ese beso.

Al momento de separarse, ambos tenían las respiraciones aceleradas y los ojos nublados por el deseo, Reborn no se alejó mucho, muy por el contrario mantuvo su boca cerca de la del menor disfrutando de sentir aquella respiración agitaba acariciando sus propios labios, acariciando con su lengua el labio inferior de Lambo, sintiendo como este parecía no dejar de estremecerse, sobrecogido por tanto deseo.

_De esta, no te escapas – _soltó Reborn con voz grave por la lujuria, acariciando con una de sus manos la piel expuesta entre el cuello y el hombro del menor.

_No pienso hacerlo – _le respondió Lambo con firmeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el adolescente tomó la mano del arcobaleno y salió del salón sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparse por los invitados, por la fiesta, por Tsuna y los demás, ahora su cabeza solo quería, **necesitaba **una cosa y solo una.

**Reborn.**

El menor le guió por los pasillos sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás, simplemente sujetando su mano y llevándole a su destino. El arcobaleno solo pudo dibujar una sonrisa cuando se detuvieron al fin. Estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lambo.

_No voy a escapar - _ dijo el menor abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para que así el otro asesino entrara a su habitación.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro a su espalda fue como si todo el autocontrol del arcobaleno se hubiese quedado fuera de la recamara, en el pasillo, porque al hallarse al fin solo con el joven guardián se le acerco a este y lo atrapó entre la pared y su propio cuerpo, haciéndole chocar con fuerza.

_Auch – _fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Lambo antes de verse atrapado en un nuevo beso, tan o mas caliente que el que habían compartido solo minutos atrás en el salón. Reborn quería devorarle, y no solo con sus labios, sus manos acariciaban todo a su paso con descarada desfachatez, casi como si la ropa no estuviese presente, si esto seguía así Lambo seria capaz de llegar al clímax solo de las manos del arcobaleno en su cuerpo.

Lambo no sabia que hacer, sus manos se habían quedado petrificadas mientras que las de Reborn ya se habrían paso por la camisa del menor acariciando la suave piel de la espalda de este, sintiendo como esta se erizaba bajo su toque.

Era demasiado el calor, el deseo, la mente del menor estaba completamente nublada, solo pensando en las manos en su cuerpo, en los labios que de seguro dejaban marcas en su cuerpo, se la firmeza del agarre de Reborn en su cintura y espalda.

Reborn sonrió de medio lado apegado al cuello de Lambo, aprovechándose de que el guardián era mas bajo que el mismo le sujeto con firmeza y le levantó hasta hacerse apoyarse en la pared, dejando que las piernas del adolescente envolvieran su cintura, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran en una cadencia desesperante.

_Mmm~ - _soltó el adolescente acomodándose mejor, moviendo sus caderas descaradamente. Reborn besó su cuello, dejando marcas rojizas por toda esa exquisita piel, dejando en evidencia que el adolescente en sus brazos solo le pertenecía a él…solo él podía tocarle como lo estaba haciendo, solo él podía ver ese rostro de brillantes ojos verdes contorsionado por el deseo y el placer, solo él tenia ese privilegio.

Sin previo aviso Reborn se separó de la pared y dejó que Lambo nuevamente apoyara sus pies en el suelo, sujetándolo firmemente, sabiendo que las piernas del menor no le sostendrían del todo, no en estas circunstancias.

_Ya no puedo esperar mas – _le dijo el mayor con la voz rasposa, sujetando a Lambo y volteándolo, haciendo que el rostro del menor quedara apoyado en la pared en donde segundos antes había estado apoyada su espalda. El joven guardián se sonrojó furiosamente ante las implicancias de esto. Podía sentir como el arcobaleno se deshacía de sus pantalones con maestría. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba solo en polera aferrado a la pared, mientras una mano de Reborn trabajaba en su miembro y dos dedos se ocupaban de su entrada.

_¡Dios! ¡Reborn! – _exclamó el adolescente sintiendo como los dedos del arcobaleno acariciaban con insistencia aquel dulce punto en su interior, podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban, como la pared era el solo sustento que tenia para no caer al suelo.

_Si~ -_ Reborn aun seguía en su gran mayoría vestido, pero su estado de excitación no podía ser negado, sus ojos dorados casi no se veían al estar cubiertos por el color negro de sus pupilas dilatadas de placer.

_Mmm~ -_ Lambo sintió como los dedos eran reemplazados por algo mas grande y caliente, abriéndose paso en su interior. Reborn soltó un sonido gutural en el momento que se adentro de una sola vez en el menor, disfrutando de la calidez de esas paredes, envolviéndole.

Sin esperar a que Lambo dijera algo mas que los leves gemidos y suspiros que escapaban de sus labios, el arcobaleno comenzó a embestir con fuerza, golpeando aquel dulce punto en el interior de Lambo, provocando que este arqueara la espalda y se estremeciera con fuerza. Reborn sabía que todo esto no duraría mucho, la inexperiencia de parte del guardián haría que llegara al orgasmo demasiado rápido. El arcobaleno dibujo una sonrisa, eso solo significaba que no solo haría al menor perder su virginidad, si no que le haría conocer lo que era tener mas de 4 orgasmos en una sola noche, después de todo, la noche aun era joven, y Lambo también.

_¡Ahh! – _y así era como Lambo llegaba al clímax, casi llevando al arcobaleno con el, pero teniendo la experiencia que tenia en relación al sexo aquello no sucedió. Reborn disfrutaría del premio tras su espera con calculada lujuria.

Oh si, disfrutaría.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Buenos días – _saludó Yamamoto entrando a la cocina, el lugar estaba repleto de gente, estaban casi todos los guardianes presentes, incluyendo a Dino y a Romario.

_Buenos días - _ se escucharon las respuestas. El espadachín enarcó una ceja al ver al jefe Cavallone, el cual portaba unas pocas vendas en una mano y en el cuello, eso y sin contar los leves rasguños en el cuello y muñecas.

_¿Qué le paso a Dino?_ – inquirió el moreno sentándose junto a su pareja, quien bebía café intentando ignorar a todo el mundo.

_No quieres saberlo –_ le respondió Gokudera sin levantar la vista

_¿En serio?_

_De verdad no quiere Takeshi._

_Buenos días para ti también Hayato – _dijo depositando un casto beso en los labios del peligris. En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por esta entro Lambo, Yamamoto no pudo evitar notar las marcas rojizas en el cuello del menor, Gokudera también se volteo para ver quien había entrado - _¿Esas no parecen…._

_No quiero saberlo – _soltó el consiguiere volviendo a su café. Yamamoto rió y prefirió no decir nada, mas aun ante el hecho de que detrás de Lambo hizo acto de presencia el arcobaleno. Reborn lucía en el rostro una peculiar sonrisa de soberbia y satisfacción.

_¿Cómo dormiste?_ – preguntó Tsuna a su guardián mas pequeño, lo que resulto en un fuerte sonrojo de parte de este, el castaño enarcó una ceja.

_No creo que haya dormido mucho Boss –_ le respondió Chrome con una sonrisa de medio lado, guiñándole un ojo a Lambo, el cual se sonrojo aun mas.

Por lo menos ahora, Tsuna esperaba que las cosas en la familia estuviesen más calmadas.

_¡Ey! ¡Deja de acosar al décimo! – _escuchó que exclamaba Gokudera a Mukuro, el cual había depositado una de sus manos en la pierna de del castaño.

Bueno, tan tranquilas dentro de lo que se podía considerar tranquilo dentro de la peculiar familia Vongola. Tsuna soltó un largo suspiro.

_Dejen de armar alboroto – _soltó Hibari – _O los morderé a todos hasta la muerta._

_Creo que Cavallone ya fue lo suficientemente mordido – _soltó Mukuro provocando un leven sonrojo en el mayor.

_Herbívoro…_._preparate para ser mordido – _dijo Hibari poniéndose de pie y haciendo aparecer sus tonfas de la nada.

_No_…_cálmense – _intentó intervenir Tsuna, pero quizás ya era demasiado tarde.

Así que simplemente soltó un suspiro y prefirió ignorarles.

**Finite.**

**Notas finales de la autora: **Bueno…Y aquí esta el final de Insatiable, espero les haya gustado, no solo el capitulo sino que también el fic en su totalidad, este fue mi bebe, mi primer fic largo de Reborn, el primero de muchos, espero que sigan leyendo las cosas que suba de ahora en adelante, porque si se algo estoy segura, es que mientras exista Reborn seguiré escribiendo fics de esta maravillosa serie.

Muchos muchos besos a todos aquellos que han seguido mi fic desde el principio, y a todos aquellos que hace relativamente poco comenzaron a leerlo, incluso aquellos que hace unas horas atrás partieron leyendo Insatiable y ahora están leyendo esta ultima nota.

Los quiero a todos ustedes mis fieles y queridos lectores.

Ahora. Me voy a escribir más, que les traigo un nuevo fic largo.

Les dejo un preludio~

"_**Timeless"**_

"_**Juraron amarse, pero su amor estaba destinado a terminar manchado de sangre. Ahora el destino les da una segunda oportunidad ¿Podrán evitar que la historia vuelva a repetirse?"**_

Me despido.

Lucy~


End file.
